A Change in Life
by Akanishi-san
Summary: [COMPLETE] Meet Aki, a ninja having a normal ninja life. However, it all changed when she was forced to take care of a dragon egg, soon hatching to be a... well, a dragon of course. [KakashixOC] May continue later on.
1. Chapter 1

Akanishi-san: So I decided to make a new KakashixOc. Yeah. Call me what ever you want. OC freak. I know. Yeah. Well anyway, I think I'm going to make this one long, like adventure type. All right! So with that promise done, read and review everyone 3

**Attention: This story will take place after the Chuunin Exam. AND Sasuke did not leave. Naruto stopped him from doing so. All right? **

Chapter 1

I scanned the area where I ran, trees zipping past me as I leaped from tree to tree. I glanced back once to make sure my 3 comrades were safe behind me, and they too, alert. Looking ahead, I squinted to see a rather large cliff, a small house like building on it.

"We are almost there." I stated, commenting to the others. However, everyone did not even twitch at my words. We were, still far from the destination and the mission was far from over. We were on a mission to take a small box to a village north of Konoha. Higher up, towards the boarder, where high mountains and cliffs were at. The Hokage told us the item in it was top secret. But what, we don't know. All we know is that it was _top secret_. Pft.

I rolled my eyes, but kept my senses alert. We were anbu, and that was our job, and I should not complain, but hello? At least they should give us an idea of what it is, or how valuable it is. Okay, maybe I am being unreasonable. But hey, that's my opinion. Whatever.

Once again, my group returned to silence, tense. As we drew nearer to the village, I frowned. Something was going wrong. There was nothing to stop us, it was too easy. The Hokage warned that there might be some people trying to stop us from delivering the box. But nothing…

I felt my comrades also tensing, they too, suspicious. I raised my hand to signal a slow, and with a flick of my hand, we stopped, all balanced on tree branches. Scanning the surrounding again, I signaled my group to watch. With that done, I pulled my hawk mask to the side of my face, letting my red hair fall onto my face a little.

Making seals, I closed my eyes and opened them once again, feeling chakra rush to my eyes, giving my eyes more energy to look around. It's not like a Byakugan or Sharingan, but my eyes were pretty unique. First of all, I was able to see far, even without the help of chakra. And when I use chakra with it, I can see things that are very far away, and also see things in darkness.

To specify, I have eyes like a hawk. Thus, my nickname. Hawk Eye. When hawks prey on water animals, they can see shimmer of fish under water. I can see that too, except I see chakra. In the darkness, I can see chakra and any other living things quite clearly. Plus, my eyes were bright golden color with tint of brown in it, giving it a hawk-y look, I guess. Well, that's what the people say at home.

"Commander Aki," Someone spoke, and I felt them tense even more than they were already. "We can feel people coming this way." With that, I heard clatters of kunai and shuriken being drawn.

I nodded in response, and returned my attention to the house. With my eyes now mixed with chakra, I saw that there was nothing amiss going on. Or so it looked. With that confirmed, I turned around and looked around ourselves.

I saw that my comrade was quite right, some people were heading this way. I saw glimpses of dark clothing, and I saw light reflect against something they held. Weapons. I counted them, to see that there were 5 of them, all armed. I was disgusted from that, but it was to be expected. The bright side, however was that they were all coming from the same direction. Just incase, I looked around and made sure no one else was approaching.

"5 armed ninjas north." I said, drawing my eyes back, pulling my mask over my face once again. I rested one of my hands on one of the two daggers on my hip belt, gripping it tight. Pulling it out, I shifted into my fighting stance, letting the other hand go back into my back pouch to make sure that the small box was still in there.

Satisfied, I returned my attention to the enemies coming. Silence followed, only broken by some clattering noise of the weapons being drawn by my comrades. Seeing glitter of light from the weapons the enemies held, I let out a breath to calm myself for the battle. "They will come in 10…9…8…7…6…" I counted down, and when I breathed zero, sure enough, cry of battle split the silence, all 5 armed ninjas coming into view for everyone.

I let out my own battle cry, and I joined the fray. I dodged some kunai and shuriken, swinging my dagger half moon, and drawing the other dagger with my other free hand. I swirled again, bringing the blade into a crescent moon cut, clipping one of the ninjas who were trying to get one of my comrades.

Startled, the ninja leaped away, blood dripping from his left arm, where I struck him. "Aki!" Someone yelled my name, and I whirled around just in time to avoid a kunai.

I smiled to my comrade for thanks, but with no other delay, I hacked at the ninja who threw the kunai. The fray ended quite fast, we were prepared, and something the enemy was not prepared. They had hoped to ambush us, but they did not know of my presence. My eyes.

I smiled triumphantly as I jabbed at the last ninja standing, and with him down, I glanced around to let my grin broaden to see no comrade injured. Dropping down from the tree branches, we all checked for the pulses of the enemies to make sure they were dead.

"All clear." One of them said to me, placing his weapons back into their pouches. "Is the box safe?"

I nodded, reaching behind me and feeling the box in the bag. "It's safe." I replied. I glanced at the other 2 anbu and nodded to them. With that, we all leaped back up into the tree branches and we were back on track.

"There was nothing amiss at our destination." I said, talking quietly, but loud enough so my comrades could hear. "And that surprises me, for if the item is very valuable as we were told, they might control our destination before trying to ambush us."

One of the team nodded. "I was also thinking about that." He said, "Could that attack be just a tester?"

"Could be." I heard someone reply. "Their team might be already up in the temple, waiting for us."

"If they are, Aki can see through them before we even reach there." The last one said, triumph in his tone.

I nodded, smiling. "Of course. I'll be always on the look." With that, I brought chakra towards my eyes and looked at our destination. Seeing that nothing was still going on up there, I frowned. "If they are up there, they are doing a great job of hiding."

"Should I go ahead and check?"

I thought on his words, but shook my head, leaping for another branch. The jump was a little far. "No, I think it'll be fine."

But everything was not fine. Soon as I landed on the far branch, explosion met as I landed. The ground shook, and I forced chakra towards my feet, keeping my balance. My comrades followed, all balancing onto their tree branch.

We all looked up at the temple, to see smoke rising from it. "Aki?" Someone asked, but he did not even have to ask. I was already looking.

I frowned, scanning the place with my chakra powered eyes. "I see 10 to 15 people up there, and they are attacking the temple." I muttered, keeping keen look. I them glimpsed someone rush from the back, followed by another that looked like anbu. I cursed, thinking that the running figure was the owner of the temple, being chased by them, but I held back a breath as I saw the anbu hack at the ninjas attacking.

Feeling questioning looks from my comrades, I relayed my view to them. They all murmured words, but I focused on the view. I squinted, forcing more chakra up to my eyes, trying to see more.

My eyes widened to see that the anbu was a Konoha ninja. "It's Hatake Kakashi." I breathed, and withdrew my eyes back. "He is protecting the monk, we must hurry."

The three nodded, and we all ran. I quickly made symbols, and sent a flare of fire up into the sky, signaling the anbu to come towards us. The enemy probably knew of our presence anyway, and Kakashi looked like he needed the help.

I had seen Kakashi on occasions, only couple of times. We were never assigned on same missions since he quit anbu to be a Jounin, directing Team 7 with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. But of course, I knew who he was. He was quite famous. The Copy-Ninja. I frowned, wondering why he was there in the first place, wearing anbu outfit, but that had to be placed away for now. Now was the time to protect the monk.

Bringing chakra up to my eyes once again, I saw that Kakashi saw the flare, and was guiding the monk towards us. "He's coming this way with the monk." I said, bringing my eyes back to my surroundings.

The three nodded, bringing their weapons out. Once again, when Kakashi and the monk neared, I breathed out numbers, "10…9…8…7…" And like last time, when zero slipped out, the 2 burst into where we stood.

The enemy was now reduced to 7, 3 Kakashi had most likely taken care of on his way over. "Aid Hatake Kakashi." I ordered one of my comrades, who nodded and leaped down, shielding him away from an enemy attack.

I got a glimpse of Hatake Kakashi looking at me in relief. But my eyes returned to the battle, and bringing both my daggers out, I hacked at the enemies.

The enemies were quite stronger than the last, and I now knew that the one we had encountered earlier were just guards. I spun around in crescent moon, trying to hack at the enemy, but they all avoided my sharp dagger, all looking hungrily at the monk.

I growled in frustration, leaping backwards from an attack. I heard a yelp, and I averted my eyes to see one of my comrade leap away from his enemy, blood steadily trickling out of his wound he received on his arm. I quickly ran to his side, hacking at anyone who came close.

"Are you all right?" I asked, twisting, kicking my enemy away. My other comrade had also come, and he was also protecting the wounded comrade. I glanced down to see that Kakashi and my other team mate was doing fine, protecting the monk who looked very frightened, and holding onto a stone in his arms.

But I had no time to ponder on that for an enemy was attacking me once again. I heard my team mate growl in reply, and no answer except a thud. I whirled around, to see my wounded comrade on the ground, the blood still flowing.

I cursed, and hacked at my enemy, and ran to his side. Quickly reaching for his wrist, I looked for his pulse. "I got you covered." I heard my comrade say, and I trusted him on that, and focused on my wounded soldier.

I looked hard, searching for any sign of life. But…I had failed. He was gone. I looked at his wound, to see black liquid also flowing from it. Poison. I growled, leaping to my feet. Running to my friend's side, I told him, colorful language following it.

Although we had been trained to not to show emotions during battle, my team was close to level of best friends…My comrade yelled with fury, and ran to the man who had struck our now lifeless friend.

I jabbed at another ninja, but to my horror, I heard another cry of agony, and I turned to see my comrade fall as well. Instant kill, he was struck in the chest. Fury rose to my head, but I kept my patience, warding away my sorrow. I felt tears forming to my eyes, but I kept them back. I yelled, growling fiercely as I struck a blow at my enemies, tears were there, but I didn't care. My heart sang out sorrow for my 2 lost friends.

I leaped down to the ground hacking at another enemy, reaching Kakashi and my last comrade. He too, was hurt to my disgust, and to make it worse, I saw the black liquid dripping from his wound on his leg. I felt my heart twist, my eyes wide with horror. This can not be happening!

He smiled at me as if everything was going to be okay, and kept his battle up. The battle ended, as I struck a blow at the last one standing. I quickly turned, and caught my comrade in time to cushion his fall. "NO!" I yelled, looking at my last comrade's pale face. He just smiled at me, and with that, his eyes closed. Eternally.

I felt hot burning tears drop from my eyes, and I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kakashi there, looking at me with eyes that showed sympathy, and sorrow, matching mine.

I laid my comrade down to the ground, and turned to the monk. He was shaking, looking at the dead. "I…"

I shook my head. "We are anbu. We serve to fight." I said, smiling the best I could, knowing the tears were still running.

My eyes went to the stone in the monk's arms. The stone. It was smooth and round, the size was pretty big, barely small enough to be able to cup it in your hands. The color was light red colored; the stone shimmered from the sunlight. I suddenly felt burning hate towards it. That was most likely the box in my back pouch was for, the thing that led my friends to death. I kept my glare at the stone, and pulled out the box in my back pouch.

My voice did not betray my thoughts and feelings. My voice was level as I handed over the box to the monk. "Here." I said, holding it out for him.

The monk shook his head. "It…is not for me. I do not have the honor of even touching it."

I frowned, but nodded. "Hatake Kakashi, please assist the monk back to Konoha. I will stay and take care of my fallen comrades." Even though my voice was level, my insides were crying, twisting in agony. I just wanted to be alone, away from the rock, away from the box, away from everything. My friends…3 of my best friends had died in one night, in front of my eyes.

Kakashi looked over to the fallen. "You can't do that all by yourself." He said softly.

I shook my head. Why can't he just say yes? I turned, and walked towards my fallen comrades. I knelt beside one, and brushing my finger on his cheek, I felt my eyes burn. Rubbing my eyes with back of my hand, I stood up.

"Miss…" I heard the monk speak. I turned, looking at him. I saw him hesitate, but he extended his arm out, holding the stone out to me. "I would like you to hold this." He said.

At that moment, I just wanted to yell 'NO!' at him. I didn't want to do anything with the rock, the one that led my friends to death! However…the look on his face…I nodded, walking over to him. I reached over and took the egg from him.

As soon as my hand touched the egg, I felt it hum in my hands, warmth suddenly spreading through me. My eyes widened in shock, and the monk smiled. "You are the chosen one." He said, and I had no clue what he was talking about. "Please take care of him and the necklace in the box."

I opened my mouth to speak, but my jaw just dropped to see that the monk was slowly turning to air. "I have fulfilled my duty." He said, and he was gone.

Kakashi was also looking quite clueless as me, but he seemed to have gotten more ideas than me. The proof was that he recovered before me, and he was looking at me with a sorrowful look. "Kaname Aki, right?" He spoke.

Startled, I jumped, but seeing that it was him, I nodded numbly. Everything was happening so fast! First my comrades, then the stone, then the disappearing monk! "Yes." I said.

Kakashi nodded, and I saw him look over to my fallen friends. "I will send one of my dog-nins back to Konoha. Aftermath team should come in at least 2 days. Until then, we can stay here. You are wounded, and I think you need time to think."

I nodded once again, feeling something to be happy about. I was able to stay and be with my friend, to see to their end, not to leave them here. "Thank you." I whispered, my voice was failing me.

I saw Kakashi make hand seals, and with a puff of smoke, I saw a small dog appear. Having a short conversation with Kakashi, it leaped away after looking at me.

I slumped to the ground, and I finally realized that I was still holding to the stone. The red stone hummed in my arms, warmth spreading through me. I growled at it. My anger towards it was not gone. I still had distaste towards it.

As if my feelings were felt, the stone suddenly stopped its steady hum to just soft vibration and it decreased in its warmth. I raised one of my eyebrows at it. Seeing my expressions change, Kakashi spoke. "That is alive, as you can tell by now." He said. The words did not sink in as he said them; I just stared at the stone. "Take out the necklace." Kakashi said.

I said nothing as I felt for the box, pulling it out. I handed it to Kakashi, who opened it. Taking out a necklace, he unhooked the ends. I glanced up to see Kakashi reach around my neck. Startled, I tried to leap away, but felt that I had no strength to do any of that. I was tired. Tired from everything.

When Kakashi stood back, I felt the necklace around my neck. "It is yours." He said softly.

I looked down to see that the necklace was made out of silver, the ornament was silver as well, twisted into a crooked shape like a cross, a ruby red colored stone twisted on. I fingered the stone, feeling the warmth from the stone increase a little, as if hesitating.

"What is this?" I finally made myself ask.

Kakashi looked at the stone in my hands, then to the necklace. Looking at me now, he spoke. I wish I didn't hear it. I really, really didn't. My brain was already over worked from the day's experience, and the words he spoke just made it worse.

"It is a dragon egg."

Akanishi-san: What do you think? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Akanishi-san: Thanks for you peep's reviews! I love you guys! XD I'm glad some people are liking this. I was worried, because the whole dragon thing might be odd. However, I see that someone likes this idea! THANK YOU!

Chapter 2

You know those times when words go in through one of your ear and go out the other? Yeah, that's what is happening to me right now. Tsunade-sama's words just went in and out. Kakashi was also there, looking at me worriedly, but attentive to Tsunade as well. Tsunade looked a little irritated at me, but she understood. 3 of my friends had just died, right in front of my eyes. When I was there to see them fall.

Sure enough, Kakashi gave me room to think over his words and the events in the two days in the forest until the aftermath team came. I just stayed seated at where I sat, while Kakashi did his best to clean up the mess. I felt bad about it, but…I just didn't have the courage and the strength to do all that. I had too much things in my head to do anything.

Dragon egg.

I looked down at the egg in my arms, which was humming steadily once again. I had been keeping the egg with me since we returned, on Tsunade-sama's orders. It has been 1 day, well…half a day since we returned. My friends' funeral was to be on soon, and my thoughts were only spinning on that.

"AKI!" I heard her yell, and I was forced to look at the Hokage "Listen." She said, but this time, her voice was softer. "I know you are having a hard time right now…But what I am talking about is just as important."

Just as important? My heart twisted thinking on my friends' cold bodies. However, I kept my eyes and thoughts attentive to Tsunade-sama. She was right. We were anbu, and we were foretold that we will face death, either if it's enemies' or ours. I haven't thought about that for a while…I always thought we would be forever together.

Tsunade-sama gave me another look of sympathy, but she kept on talking. I tried my best to take in her words, and take in I did. Only to find out that I was in for another ride ready to plunge into a new mission.

"That egg," She started, looking at it. "I am sure you already know, is a dragon egg. Kakashi must have told you, by the look of your face. I want you to take care of the egg until it hatches, and from then on until we can conclude on what we will do with it."

"Wha-t!" I gasped, my eyes wide with horror. "I don't want to do anything with this!" With my words, I was taken back to feel the egg's temperature drop once more, the vibration suddenly dying. I frowned at the thing in my arms, wondering what was wrong with it.

I heard Kakashi sigh next to me. "Dragons can hear and feel its owner's feelings. You two are…well, to put it simply, merged together. It will be able to feel your feelings, and you will feel its feelings."

"If you know so much about this, then why don't you take care of it?" I snapped, irritated. Why me? Why me?

"Because, I was not chosen." He said flatly. Puzzled, I said nothing. Chosen? Now that I recalled back, the monk did say I was the_ chosen one_. What did that mean anyway? Seeing me still confused, Kakashi did his best to explain. "Look, I tried to be its owner as well, but it did not react with me. See how it's warm right now, and the vibration? Before you touched it, it was merely a stone. Dragons can stay asleep in its own shell until the right moment, and when it feels it has met the right person, it springs to life."

"Why me?" I blurted out this time, dumbfounded. Why did the stupid thing choose me?

This time Tsunade answered to my question, with a serious look on her. "It's either it reacted with that necklace," I saw her gaze at my necklace with the ruby rock ebbed in it. "Or, it just simply wanted you. What I'm trying to say is that the egg might have just reacted with the necklace, not you. If that is the case, we might have to find a new owner."

I nodded, feeling hope rush into me. The faster it leaves my hands, the better. I didn't want anything to do with the egg, who led to death of my friends. I winced to feel the egg lower its temperature once again, but I knew I could not suppress my feelings towards it. Not now. Not ever.

"How will I know if it only reacted with the necklace and not me?" I asked, fingering the necklace with one free hand.

"We will know soon as it hatches. Dragons are said to be able to talk to its owner through its mind." Kakashi spoke, "And when it hatches and when it seems it can or not communicate with you, we will know."

"Who will take care of it then?" I asked. Yes, I cared a little. I mean, it _really_ wasn't its fault. The stone just happened to be there, and well, yeah. The stone wasn't technically the cause of their death. I knew that, but I wanted it somewhere far away form my life. But…I did want it to find someone who can really take care of it. It wasn't its fault, and it did not deserve to have someone like me to take care of it.

Kakashi stepped forward. "I will." He said calmly. "The reason I was at the temple is because…" He paused, but seeing Tsunade nod, he continued. "The reason is because my clan, Hatakes were the last to ever hold a dragon within their powers. I have learned some things about Dragons through books from my ancestors, and I think I will be able to take care of it until we can get it to its rightful owner."

I nodded in acknowledgement. Well, seems good. "Why can't you take it now?" I asked.

"Because, remember, you really might be the one it chose." He replied.

"Me?" I scoffed. "Why would it choose me? I have nothing significant, and whatever it wants, I probably don't have. I'm not strong, and I'm defiantly not someone who had experience with dragons. Even my ancestors probably never even touched a dragon."

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at me as if everything I say was amusing. "Well, you do have the eye…" He started, but I cut him off before he could say more.

"Eyes, yes, but what of it? Oh _wow_, I can see in the dark and things far away." I said sarcastically, shrugging. "Someone like you, with Sharingan and knowledge of dragons should take care of it." My eyes twitched to see them chuckle, but I said no more. "If I may be excused," I said suddenly, wanting to get out of there.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, you may leave. Make sure to contact me soon as it hatches." She said.

Nodding I turned and exited the room, the egg's temperature cooler than before, the vibrating still gone. I shrugged, walking back home. "Soon as you hatch, I'm taking you to Kakashi, he'll take good are of you." I murmured to it.

The egg to my amazement started to vibrate softly, as if hesitating. Don't ask why I knew, but it was vibrating softly in my arms. Was it worried? I don't know, I'm SO confused. All I wanted was a good night's sleep.

CRACK

I jumped up from my bed, startled from the noise. In a reflex, I brought chakra towards my eyes and looked through the darkness of my room. My face paled to see that the egg now had a crack through it, shaking on a cushion on the ground where I left it before I went to sleep.

With another cracking noise, the egg was shaking more now. I averted my eyes to the clock in my room, to see it read: 3:15 AM. Great. Of all the times it can hatch, it had to be in the morning. Especially when I wanted the sleep, too!

But I had no time to ponder more, for another loud crack met the silence of my room. Turning back, I felt myself tense to see claws reach out from the cracks. I sat on my bed, watching the dragon hatch. For some odd reason, I felt myself cheering the hatchling on to come out of its shell. I admit, it was fascinating.

A long strip of something came out of the egg, and I assumed it was its tail. It was red, matching its egg color, the tip of it adorned with silver point. I watched in amazement to see its tail disappear back into the shell, only to have its snout come out instead. The hatchling sniffed the air, and I smiled to see it sneeze, sending the egg to totter backwards.

Getting up onto my feet I walked over to the egg cautiously, watching it struggle to get out. The snout came out once again, but pushing itself more, more of its head came out. The snout was quite long, and it was a matching color to its tail, red. I winced to see sharp fangs when it opened its mouth, wondering how much it would hurt when it bit down.

The eyes came next, and when they opened, I felt myself transfixed. I started into the soft red eyes of the baby dragon, looking at me. We stared for a while, but when the eyes blinked I was free. Upon seeing me, the dragon squealed, as if chattering to me.

I let out a sigh of relief to see that I did not really understand what it said. '_Good, I'm not the chosen one after all.'_ I thought, but at the same time, disappointment clashed in my mind.

However, I was pulled back to watch the dragon when its neck came out, then part of its upper body. The neck was semi-long, and I felt myself frown. My image of a dragon was long necked and bodied as well. To me, it looked kind of like a puppy right now. A puppy with long snout and neck.

Never mind. I take my words back, because…well, I see wings coming out of the egg, attached to the puppy-looking dragon. The wings stretched out soon as it was out, flexing it as if to test its strength. I watched the wings in amazement, the outside was red, matching its body color, but the inside was tan colored, and I could see bones that held the wings up.

The hatchling then pulled its front claws out, and I had to wince again, wondering what might happen to me if those claws ever got to me. Yup, I would be torn into shreds. The arm posture was similar to humans, elbow was to be bent backwards, and its wrist let its paw move freely, the fingers…or claws made like mine. The dragon pushed with its front legs, and its whole body came out, and yes, I will say once again. Winged-puppy. If I ever get the privilege to name it, I think I'll call it W.P. Short for Winged Puppy.

The dragon looked back at me now, its eyes blinking. I stared back at it, transfixed once again. Opening my mouth, I spoke to it. "He…hello." I said. The dragon cocked its head to its side, as if trying to figure out what I said. Or…was it? I looked into its eyes, to see worry in it. Worried, or scared. Why?

Wait…I felt myself regret the words I spoke to the dragon when it was in its egg. Did it somehow understand what I said to it, and felt it was a weight or something?

Whoa. Wait. No, it can't be! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW IT FELT.

I just kinda feel it. Yeah, that's it.

But my hope was crushed.

'_Aki…'_

I gaped at the dragon. The word hummed in my head, vibrating. I felt rush of worry fill my head, and I knew it was coming from the dragon.

'_Aki…?'_ It asked, and hesitation filled my head this time with the word.

I stumbled backwards a little, faltering. No. Way. NO. WAY! "Uh…" I tried to say something, but I found that my voice was now not functioning. _'How did it know my name? Psychic?' _I thought, my eyebrows connecting from my frown.

'_Kakashi and Tsunade…they kept saying Aki to you…' _The words vibrated in my head. _'Is that not your name?'_ I nodded, dumbfounded. IT CAN READ MINDS! I screamed in my head. I felt it go tense in my head, and once again, I felt the vibration in my mind. _'I can feel your thoughts. I can not read your mind…'_

"Feel them?" I asked, verbally. What's the difference between feeling and reading minds? They both technically know what I am thinking, right? I saw the dragon nod. Wow…talk about educated babies. Or hatchling…? I don't know. SO confused. More than before.

Silence followed, we just stared at each other for long moments, but the dragon broke the silence by speaking to me once more. _'Am I a burden?'_ The humming was quiet, worry clearly voiced in it. _'Will you send me away?'_

I felt my knees buckle, and I fell onto my knees. So it knew. _'Uh…Well…'_ I felt myself speak to it with my own mind. It felt natural kind of, I don't know how to explain it. But when I spoke within my mind, I felt myself touching the dragon's mind, and somehow…it reassured me.

Soon as I fell to my knees, I saw the hatchling hesitantly take a step towards me, and soon, it was next to me, staring at me. I surveyed its size for the first time. It was quite small, small enough for it to be on your shoulder. Its eyes gleamed at me, full of worry. _'No…you aren't…'_ I said finally, and I had to admit. It wasn't.

Even though I thought it might be…But seeing it, my anger towards it disappeared. I don't know why. I don't know a lot of things right now.

I felt the dragon relax, and it hesitated when I tensed to feel its claws rest on my leg. Standing up, supported by my leg, it stretched up, and soon, it was up on its back legs. Suddenly, I felt its head rub against my chin, and felt it vibrate softly in my mind.

The feeling of reassurance rushed in me, and for the first time, I knew. It wanted to belong, and it was worried that I would not accept it. Upon realizing it…I felt close to the dragon, more than I thought I would be. Far more.

My hand was shaking little, but I lifted it up and pressed two of my fingers under its chin. The dragon stopped nuzzling on my own chin; instead, it hummed peacefully as I stroked its muzzle. Its eyes were closed, as if it was enjoying the touch, and when it opened one of its eyes lazily, I laughed.

"You are one cute dragon, I must say." I said, unable to stop myself. Yes…I don't know how…but I grew attached to it. Maybe it was because it was cute? Maybe because I felt pity towards it? Maybe I wanted something to stay with me? Maybe it was from when it touched my mind. Maybe from when_ I_ touched its mind?

One thing I knew: I will take care of the dragon. With my life.

I felt the dragon sigh in relief, and I felt it relax. _'I am glad.'_ It said to me, and looked at me with the opened eye. I kept stroking it, now stroking its head.

"For a hatchling, you sure know a lot." I commented, my fear for it gone as I rubbed its neck now.

The dragon nodded, its eyes closed now, rumble coming from its throat, as if purring. _'Even if I was asleep, it did not mean that I was oblivious to my surroundings.'_ It paused. _'That monk who gave me to you, he was a spirit, protector. He was assigned to make sure I was given to the right hands.'_

I raised an eyebrow. Trying to get used to talking with minds, I spoke to it with my mind, touching it through my mind. _'Well, I don't know if he did the right thing.'_ I chuckled. _'Did you really want me as your owner? I am not strong, nor do I have anything significant.'_

'_You have the Hawk Eyes.'_ It said, and that surprised me. How did it know? Yes, we talked about my eyes at the office, but no one said anything about the name of my eyes. And that was only a nickname. _'Hawk Eyes is a power usually what dragons prefer the humans to have. It helps us see clearer than usual, since at night, our visions are not as great. The Hawk Eye also lets us see chakra.'_

I frowned. _'How does my eye inflict you?'_ I asked.

'_As you can tell by now, we are connected. I can feel your thoughts, as you can feel mine. We can also merge together thought wise, in one body. But not now…I am too young to do so. Until then, you will have to guide me.'_

I nodded, and suddenly remembered to call Tsunade. _'Call if you must.'_ I heard it grumble. _'But I am not sure if they would like being awakened early.'_

I raised an eyebrow at it. Was it jealous? _'Oh, you want the attention right now, eh?'_ I asked, chuckling. The dragon eyed me, but I ignored it. It was after all a baby. _'But you are right…I'm sure Tsunade-sama won't be happy with me if I call this early.'_

((AN: Talk about change of mood in character! Lol. Yeah, anyway, I wanted her to like the dragon. So yeah. Sorry about the sudden change in mood))

The dragon smiled. _'Good, now rub the joint of my right wing and beck, will you? It's been bothering me forever.'_ It said, flapping its right wing as if trying to scratch it itself.

'_All right.'_ I said, and rubbed where it asked me to. After that done, I felt sleep coming to get me, and my eyelids were getting heavy.

Seeing my drowsiness, the dragon's mind touched mine, feeling of concern mixed in it. _'Sleep. I know you haven't had sleep for a long time.'_ It paused. _'I am sorry about your comrades…'_

My face darkened, but I nodded. _'It's not your fault.'_ I said softly. _'And I think I will sleep…'_ Murmuring, I dragging myself to the bed and slumped onto it. I lazily opened my own eyes to see the dragon climb onto the bed with me, and arranged itself next to my head on the pillow.

Tired to object, I let sleep take me.

Akakshi-san: WOW. Again, talk about change in mood! And to answer **Zafran**: Yes, I read Eragon. It's one of my favorite books. So..as you can tell, I gathered some of ideas from the book, as well from other books. I have like...millions of dragon related books. Hehehe...XD


	3. Chapter 3

Akanishi-san: Sorry everyone! Here's your chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Drowsily sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, trying to get sleep away from me. I yawned, stretching. My body froze as my mind vibrated again, feeling something next to me, rubbing its head on my chin.

'_Good morning.'_ The words hummed.

The dragon looked at me questioningly at my sudden stop of movement, but relaxed soon as I relaxed. _'Good morning.'_ I spoke back. _'How long have you been awake?'_

The dragon cocked its head to one side, as if pondering on that thought. _'I have not learned your way to saying time yet.'_ It paused, and then looked at the clock next to my bed. _'But I think that is your way to see time, and I was awake when that short stick was on the 6.'_

Talk about educated. Clearly I had said it out loud or the dragon had felt my thoughts, it chuckled, the soft chuckle humming in my head. _'Yes, all the time I was asleep in the egg, I have learned some useful things to survive.'_

Nodding, I stood up. _'What do you eat anyway?'_ I suddenly asked, reaching the fridge. Peering into it, I fished out a pack of meat I had bought. The meat was neatly cut into squares, and to me, it looked plenty to fill the small thing. _'Do you eat meat raw?'_ Yes, my imagination of a dragon was that they ate meat, and raw, too.

The dragon nodded, trotting over to me. I looked down, to see that it was very small, even if it stood on its back legs, it would only reach about a little higher than my knee…Of course, if you add the tail, it would be taller. _'That's fine.'_ It said. Moving the wrapper over the meat, I placed it on the ground in front of it. _'This will do.'_ It said after sniffing it. _'But next time, take me to a forest or somewhere I can hunt.'_

I raised an eyebrow. _'You can hunt? But you were just born!'_ I remarked as I took out an apple form a basket. _'Are dragons like that? Like, when they are born, they are already educated and able to hunt?'_

The dragon nodded, swallowing its first bite of the meat. _'Yes. Unless of course, one decides to hatch soon as it is brought into the world.'_ It took another bite. _'I have been in the egg for more than over 500 years. I should be educated.'_

I choked on my apple, my eyes wide with shock. 500 YEARS? _'Wha-t! Weren't you bored? Lonely?'_

The dragon paused. _'Yes.'_ It finally spoke. _'But I had to wait, for the right person to come to me. The fate of my race rests in my claws.'_

I frowned at it. The fate of its race? Speaking about it, I wondered if there were more dragons. I have never, ever heard of a dragon. Nope, unless it was through a book or something…but I have never heard someone having a dragon. Until yesterday, that is.

The dragon ate silently after that, but when it swallowed the last bit, it looked up into my eyes. I was shocked to see vulnerable feeling rush into me, as if it wanted to cry, and felt that if I dared to touch it, it might shatter. _'My…race, the dragons are now extinct.'_ It said slowly. _'I am the only one alive now…My clan was killed while I was in the egg. The day I was born, Mother and Father hid me while they went to fight the men who came to destroy my clan.' _It paused again, pondering on the thought. Its eyes were shimmering now, and I felt its pain through my head, the words vibrating sorrowfully. _'Since then, I slept in my egg, not sure of what to do. But…that monk came, and told me that I must wait, until someone who can protect me comes. It seemed that my parents had given him a task to protect me until someone came along.'_

And that was me. I slowly took in what it told me. I was shocked that it was the last, but I was more shocked that we had similar fate. We had our loved ones slaughtered in front of our eyes, and we were both unable to help that fact…_'I'm sorry.'_ I said.

The dragon shrugged, _'500 years ago…I have slept for a long time…Aki, I must ask…will you help me resurrect my clan?'_

I stepped back a bit. "How?" I asked aloud, confused. How can I help a dragon restore its kind? Especially when it said it was the last?

'_Although I said I was the last…I meant that I was the last alive. I can feel another egg's presence, but its quite far…I can feel 1 other, and I believe it is an opposite gender to mine.' _It looked at me, the eyes turning to determination. _'I want to resurrect my clan…but I can not do it alone. I must bring the egg to safety, away from the wrong hands. Please Aki, help me find the egg.'_

I stood there dumbly, my mouth halfway open, the apple still in my hands. _'Uh…'_ I started, but found I could not find any words. Yes, I wanted to help it…but…images of my friends flashed in my head. Too many things were happening so fast!

At that moment, I felt the dragon's mind touch mine, and once again, I was filled with its feelings. Sorrow and hope filled my own heart, and centered around the feelings were me. Me.

'_I must ask the Hokage what she feels…'_ I finally said. _'But I will propose this to her, and with her permission, I will help you find the eggs.' _I paused. _'But that is not a promise yet…I am sorry, but I do not know you well enough, and I do not know if you are speaking the truth…How do I know you are not luring me into a trap?'_

I felt the dragon's heart lift, but tint of sorrow now came in. _'You are my master, my owner. I will not betray you, and I will protect you with my life. I swear on that…Trust me.'_ The words vibrated in my mind, leaving me to ponder on that thought. It did seem as if it was speaking the truth…But…I don't know. I simply don't know.

'_Let's go see your Hokage.'_ It said suddenly. _'The faster I can convince her for us to go, the better.'_

"All right." I spoke, and taking last bites of the apple, I threw it away, then turning to my room. _'Let me get changed, then I will take you to the Hokage, and there, I will tell her everything.'_

'_Hurry.'_ It said to me with impatience clearly in its mind. _'I want to go, and save the eggs…I want to resurrect my clan.'_

I nodded, and like I was told, I quickly got dressed, returning to the room where I had last left the dragon. Only to find it gone. I quickly scanned the room, and still found that it was missing.

'_Over here.'_ The voice vibrated in my mind, and I turned to see the dragon approaching me from the room where I kept my anbu or other ninja items. _'Hurry.'_ It said to me once again. Its eyes were glowing red, and I gasped as I saw my daggers and other weaponry float towards me.

'_Thanks…'_ I murmured, and I placed the weapons to where they belonged, placing my daggers on my belt. _'How did you do that?'_ I asked, turning to get the keys.

'_In time, you will also learn how to do some of these things…'_ It said. _'I will teach you.'_

Me? Do magic? Okay. FREAKY.

But I kept those to myself, and I turned to open the front door. _'Come.'_ I said, and the dragon trotted out. I glanced at it once again when I closed the door, locking it in process. _'You are small…'_ I commented, and I smiled to see its tail twitch at that.

'_I am just a hatchling.'_ It reminded me.

'_Yes, but you don't act like one.'_ I replied, and pocketed the keys in my belt pocket. I then glanced at the streets, to see it filled with people. _'Well, I don't want to lose you…so…'_ I stretched a hand to the dragon. _'Go on my shoulder.'_

The dragon cocked its head again, but obeyed. Hopping onto my shoulder, it settled itself so half of its body was on one side, the other on the other. _'This is quite comfortable.'_ It commented.

I had to agree, I liked to have the dragon there because it radiated warmth like the egg. _'All right, hold on.'_ I said, and with that, I hopped onto the rooftops. _'Easier way to get to the Hokage without being seen, ne?' _

'_Just don't drop me.'_ I heard it reply, and chuckling, I took off, leaping rooftop to rooftop.

"Hokage-sama." I said aloud, hopping onto the roof where window to the Hokage's room was.

"People created doors to go through. Windows were not created for people to enter." I heard her grunt, piles of paper in front of her. "What do you want?"

I chuckled. _'Looks like we came at a wrong time.'_ The dragon mused.

'_Yes, I agree.'_ But nonetheless, I spoke up. "Hokage-sama, I would like to announce that the dragon has hatched."

I saw the Hokage freeze on her work, trying to sink the words in. When it did, she spun around, her eyes wide. "Where is it?" She asked.

"Here." I said, pointing to my shoulder. "Come, let her see you." I said.

The dragon eyed the Hokage long, so long that I feared it might not come off of my shoulder, hiding behind my hair. Finally making up its mind, it slowly revealed itself, its eyes blazing. _'Tell her that I am honored to see her.'_

Relaying what it said, the Hokage gave me an odd look. "So you are the chosen one." I heard her murmur. "Well…come in, sit down. I want to have a good look at the dragon." She said, indicating to a chair in the room.

Nodding, I entered the room, sitting on the chair. The dragon hopped off of my shoulder, landing on my lap, where it looked at the Hokage curiously. _'She sends radiance of strong power…'_ It said.

'_She is strong. Or else she won't be holding onto the position of Hokage.'_ I said to it through my mind. Turning to the Hokage, I spoke. "Yes, seems that you two were right, I can communicate with the dragon quite easily."

The Hokage nodded, her eyes still on the dragon. "Shizune, call Kakashi." I heard her murmur, and I saw the raven haired woman run out of the room, the pig following after her.

'_That is what I call good meal.'_ I heard the dragon say, looking at the pig hungrily.

"You can't have him, Tonton is Tsunade-sama's pet." I said aloud, chuckling. "He is to be no meal."

Tsunade was now looking at me, her eyes sparkling. "Speaking of Tonton, what is its name?" She asked, looking at the dragon.

I paused, thinking on that. _'What _is _your name?'_ I asked, suddenly realizing that I did not know.

'_I have no name…yet. You can choose one for me.'_ It said, its voice humming with happiness. _'Mind you, choose me a good strong name.'_

"It has no name, Tsunade-sama. And it wishes me to name him." I said aloud for Tsunade, who was looking at us. I saw her nod, and I plunged into names, my mind racing. _'Uh…Let's see…Aka?'_ I asked, chuckling. I am SO original.

((Akared in Japanese))

'_Its too similar to your name, Aki.' _It chuckled. _'Plus, so unoriginal.'_ It snorted smoke, rolling its eyes. 'Oh, I do preffer that you do not name me_ W.P. or what ever you have said earlier. That Winged Puppy thing.'_

I chuckled, remembering that I had called it that earlier. _'Mmm…strong name…'_ I muttered, thinking hard. Then a name hit me. _'Akagane?'_

I felt the dragon's mind vibrate in joy, chuckling. _'Yes, I like that name.'_

I opened my mouth to tell Tsunade-sama of the dragon's name, but at that moment, the silver haired ninja came into the room, closely followed by Shizune. "You have called me?" Kakashi asked, but soon as he saw the dragon, he smiled. "Ah, I see." He said, grinning, he walked up to me. "So he has hatched. And I assume you and him can talk?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know he was a boy?" I asked. "Can you talk to him as well?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I read my ancestor's books and I read that dark scaled dragons tend to be male. And this color of red seems dark to me." He extended his hand, and let the dragon sniff it.

A faint growl vibrated in my head, and I frowned. Why was it growling? Oh, I found out soon enough. The next thing I knew, the dragon had opened its mouth wide, and bit down on Kakashi's offered hand.

"No!" I yelled as I yanked the dragon back, making it let go of Kakashi. I felt the dragon growl once again, and I placed him on the couch as I stood up. "Stay!" I said to him firmly, and turned back to Kakashi. "I am so sorry!" I said, bowing frantically. "Let me take a look…"

"I take it he doesn't like me much." Kakashi said chuckling. How could this guy be chuckling when the dragon bit him? I took his hand into mine, examining it. Yup, there was blood coming through his glove, and I quickly drew my chakra to my hand.

My hand growling green, I started to heal his hand. "I am SO sorry." I said again, healing the wound. "I don't know what happened, I…"

I wasn't able to finish, for the dragon had leaped onto my shoulder, and swung his claw down, scratching Kakashi's arm, leaving him 3 parallel scars. I pulled the dragon from my shoulder, holding it in front of my face. "No Akagane!" I said to it again, anger boiling inside.

I saw Kakashi wave his unwounded hand at me, chuckling. "It's all right." He said to me. Tsunade-sama had come up to him now, and I held the dragon tightly making sure he did no other harm as Tsunade-sama healed Kakashi.

While Tsunade-sama healed him, I returned my attention to the dragon once more. _'What is wrong with you?'_ I yelled inside my mind, glaring at the dragon. _'Why did you hurt Kakashi?'_

I felt the dragon growl once again, but I also felt irritation with it. _'I don't like him.'_ He said to me in a growl.

'_Why? What did he do? Did he do something to you? At the temple?'_ I asked, trying to figure out why the dragon seemed angry.

'_I just don't.'_ Was the reply I got, nothing more.

"Akagane!" I growled verbally, glaring at him. However, the dragon looked away, staring at a wall, obviously trying to avoid my eyes. "Talk to me!" I almost yelled, shaking the dragon a little.

It was then I realized that Tsunade-sama was done healing Kakashi, and everyone was staring at me. "So…?" Tsunade-sama asked, looking at the dragon. "What happened?"

I sighed, shooting a glare at the red dragon who still kept his eyes away from mine. "I don't know." I said finally, looking at Tsunade-sama. I turned to Kakashi, bowing again. "I am so sorry, Hatake-san." I said, turning Akagane towards him, pushing his head down into a bow._ 'You apologize too, Akagane.'_ I growled.

I felt the dragon resist my hand, trying to look back up, but with another push and throwing my angered feeling toward him, he gave up. _'I am sorry.'_ It said, bowing on his own will now.

"He apologizes as well." I said finally, satisfied.

Kakashi chuckled again, looking at his now healed hand. "I'll be fine, it's not like it was poisoned." He said to me.

Poisoned…I looked away, remembering the reason why my comrades fell.

Most likely realizing why I looked away, Kakashi tried to step forward, but another growl emitted from Akagane, he stopped. "Sorry, Aki-chan." He said to me from where he stood. "I…"

I shook my head, looking up at him. "It's all right." I said, wiping a tear off with back of my hand. I hit the dragon's head lightly, looking at him sternly. "Be nice." I said to him.

'_I don't like him.' _He said to me again, and I felt another wave of a feeling hit me, but I did not know what it was. I frowned, but I gave up on that. I'll think on it later.

"So…Akagane?" I heard Tsunade-sama say.

Regaining myself, I turned to Tsunade-sama. "His name will be Akagane." I said, looking at the dragon once again.

I saw Tsunade-sama nod, she herself looking at the dragon funnily. "And I also take it he doesn't like Kakashi."

I shook my head. "I don't know why though." I said. Turning back to Kakashi, I bowed once again. "I'm very sorry, Hatake-san." I said again.

Kakashi held up both his hands in front of himself, shaking his head. "Really, it's all right." He said. I looked at his now un-wounded hand, making sure he was completely healed. Which, I expected since I was after all talking about Tsunade-sama's healing abilities. "But I think I'll try to stay away from him for a while." He said, looking at the dragon.

"I think you should as well…" I said, holding the dragon tightly.

I saw Kakashi turn back to Tsunade-sama. "So…?" He asked, putting his hands inside his pockets. "Do you think it'll work out?"

"I don't know anymore." Tsunade-sama replied. What were they talking about? "The dragon…Akagane doesn't seem to like you."

"Wait…what are you talking about?" I asked, frowning.

Kakashi turned to me, grinning. "Well, I had proposed earlier that we, that is, you, Akagane and I look for the last egg."

Akanishi-san: Hehehe...it sounds so lame, the plot. Like: go finding the last egg to save the dragon clan? Pft. I feel stupid. TT Anyway...please review And everyone, thanks for ur reviews! I would respond to everyone like i did before with my other fics, but I just don't have the time. So to all, i thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Akanishi-san: I am really sorry. really, i am. But my parents kinda unpkugged the WHOLE computer, and yeah...TT um...here's the chapter? DONT KILL ME PLEASEE! kill my parents. that'd do me a favor. JK.

Chapter 4

"You knew?" I asked, my eyes wide. Even Akagane seemed surprised, he froze in my arms. "But…how?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I told you earlier, that my clan had the last dragon…well, we think. But anyway, my clan had made this map, a map that when you activate it, shows glowing spots on where the last dragons are."

Seeing my confusion, he pulled out a small scroll out of his back pouch. "Here." He said, rolling it out. I then saw Kakashi make some hand symbols, and press his hand onto the map. When he pulled it back, I felt myself leaning forward, looking at the map closely.

A small green dot marked on the edge of the Village of Grass. "Is that it?" I asked, pointing to it. "The last dragon?"

I saw Kakashi nod. "Look," He said, pointing to Konoha. I raised an eyebrow to see a red shape of dragon on the center of Konoha, glowing. Of course, I knew exactly who it was. Akagane. And the map proved accurate, the glow was right on where I stood. The center of Konoha.

"Akagane…" I murmured, stroking the dragon's neck. I felt the dragon lean in into the map, staring into the green spot.

'_That is right, that is where I sense the last dragon.'_ Akagane said to me, his voice almost a whisper. _'When do we go get her?'_ He looked up, looking at me now, his tail swinging in the air.

'_When Tsunade-sama approves. But I think we will get her approval soon.'_ I said, scratching the back of his ear. _'Don't worry, we'll go get her soon enough.'_

I then saw Kakashi and Tsunade-sama looking at me, each grinning. "Is Akagane pleased?" Kakashi said, looking at the dragon.

I nodded, and quickly took another strong hold on the dragon as I felt it trying to leap onto Kakashi. "Yes." I said, "He wants to search for her soon as we can."

"So it is a female." Kakashi said, looking at the dragon in my arms. "You must be happy, there is a way to resurrect your kind."

I felt Akagane's growl lessen, but his growl was still humming in my head. _'Does he have to come with us?'_ He muttered.

I frowned, not understanding what Akagane was indicating. But of course! Kakashi had said that he would be coming to get the last egg. "So…when do we leave?" I asked, looking at Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade-sama leaned over her desk, looking at us. "I have agreed to let Kakashi accompany you, on the account that he knows more than the others on dragons." I felt Akagane sigh. "However I think you need more backup." She fell into her chair, still looking at us. "We are after all talking about a dragon, and I bet many will try to get him."

I nodded, understanding. _'Great…more people.'_ Akagane grumbled, and I chuckled inwardly as I stroked the dragon.

"And so," Tsunade-sama continued. "I have assigned your former team to tag along with you." She was looking at Kakashi.

"You mean Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking at her with his eyebrow raised. Or eyebrows? I don't know, the other eye is covered…does he ever take that silly mask off? I at least understood the reason for the headband covering one of his eyes. But the mask? Anyway back to reality…

I turned to Tsunade-sama to see her nod. "Yes, them. Naruto and Sasuke will be your two back-up; Sakura will do well on your team as the medic-nin. I know Aki knows some basics of a medic-nin, but I think you should have trained ones with you."

I saw Kakashi scratch his head, smiling behind his mask. "That sounds great." He said, and then turned to me. "Is that all right?" He asked me. "They are jounin rank right now, and I promise they are well trained."

I nodded, frowning. "Of course, it's Tsunade-sama's recommendation." I said. I wondered why he had asked me. Why?

Ah, of course.

Uzumaki Naruto. The Kyuubi. I never really had anything against him. I did some-what resent him in a way, but never hated him. I mean, it wasn't Naruto who had killed the villagers and ninjas. It was the Kyuubi, not him. I remembered how I didn't like the dragon egg before, but now that I really think about it, and after understanding that it really wasn't Akagane's fault that my comrades fell, I came to love the dragon. I knew it would be the same for Naruto.

I heard numerous things about him, especially how he stopped Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. I heard that he had almost lost his life in the process, but he in the end won, bringing Sasuke back. To me, he sounded like a boy who cherished his friends, not the cold-hearted killer who many portray him.

I smiled at Kakashi. "Of course he may come. I would be honored to have him on my team." I turned to Tsunade-sama. "When should we leave?" I asked again, eager to go. I felt nothing like this before. I was excited, maybe because I was interested in finding another dragon? I don't know, I was just excited.

I saw Tsunade look at Kakashi, to Akagane, then to me. "How about in 2 days. Then you will have time to get ready, and…say your farewell." She kept her gaze to me.

Farewell…My comrades. I looked away, at the ground. The funeral was to be tomorrow, and I knew I have to go, or else I would hate myself forever. I felt a tear forming up my eyes, and I hurriedly wiped it off. "Thank you." That was all I was able to say.

Tsunade-sama nodded, smiling softly. "Well then, in two days time, 8 A.M. in front of the north gate. We will all meet there. Kakashi, inform the others for me." Seeing us nod, Tsunade-sama dismissed us.

We walked out of her room, Kakashi closing the door after us. "Well then Aki, we'll be working together for a while now." He said to me, offering me a smile.

I smiled back, and to my horror, I felt Akagane trying to get him once more. "Akagane!" I hissed.

I looked up when I heard Kakashi chuckling. "You too, Akagane, we'll be working together for a while." He extended at hand towards the dragon.

I gaped at him. What was he doing? Did he want his hand to be shredded? I looked down at Akagane, looking at him for any hint of his feelings. I felt a growl behind my head, and I got ready to pull him back. _'Akagane!'_ I hissed at him within my mind.

Akagane did not move for a while, staring at the hand. Then he looked away, his tail twitching. _'This doesn't mean I accepted him. I will just promise not to hurt him.'_

I raised both my eyebrows, looking at Akagane funnily. "Well, Hatake-san, looks like you got a promise of no hurting."

'_Just not to the point where he will bleed a lot.'_ Akagane corrected me.

"Akagane!" I sighed with defeat. I looked up at Kakashi, relaying what Akagane had said to me. "So I think you should keep your distance with him still."

Kakashi looked at the dragon with his only shown eye. "Well then, Akagane, how can I make you trust me?"

'_When you say you stay away from us and do so.'_ Akagane muttered. _'Forever.'_

I sighed, pulling Akagane up, making him go on my shoulders once again. "Don't think he will let you pet him for a while, Hatake-san." I said, looking at him now.

Kakashi shrugged. "Ah well, I'll get his trust soon enough." He said, looking at his watch. "Would you like to go eat lunch?" He asked suddenly, "it's almost 12, and I think I know a way to inform all 3 of my ex-students at one time. And then you can meet them, and get to know them. We are going to be a team after all."

I pondered on that for a while. _'Aki, no!'_ I heard Akagane growl. _'I don't want to eat with him. Besides, I want to hunt.'_

'_There won't be much game now anyway; it's so bright outside Akagane. And he got a point, I think I should meet the other 3, and get to know them. Also Kakashi, I don't know him as well. I'll take you hunting around when the sun sets, when all the games come out.'_ I replied, nodding to Kakashi. "That will be great." I said verbally, grinning.

"Great, let's go." Kakashi said, turning and walking down the corridor. "I know where they would be eating at."

I have heard of Uzumaki Naruto, who was in love with Ichiraku ramen. And I understood why, because Ichiraku was really, really, and I mean REALLY good. But I didn't know he loved it so much he would eat Ichiraku 3 times a day! For each meal! Talk about obsessed, eh?

Kakashi informed me on that part as we walked. As we drew nearer to the ramen stand, I saw Kakashi chuckle softly. "I knew it, see, I'm a genius." He said to me, pointing to the stand.

I looked ahead, to see 3 people walking towards the stand, the blonde in the lead. "Ichiraku!" I heard him yell.

I surveyed the three, looking at them head to toe. They seemed to be about 17-ish, each well trained. The pink haired one looked well built, and I have heard things about her as well. I heard that she was the next Tsunade, her medic ninjutsu very powerful, her fist just as strong.

The blonde was jumping around, grinning. I smiled to myself just watching him; he seemed like a bundle of fun. Not what I heard about him. I knew I would come to like him very much. He too seemed to be well trained, power radiating around himself.

The raven haired one seemed to be physically well fit, and he, I got to admit, was pretty cute. Well, not in that way though. I mean, I think he's cute, but a brother way cute? Wait…that sounds wrong too. Um. Like, I think the raven haired one is cute, but I think Kakashi is cuter…

'_Aki!'_ I heard Akagane's yell ringing in my head. _'You did not just say what you said!'_

'_You were listening?'_ I yelled back. _'To my thoughts? And I didn't mean that too, okay? I think the raven one is cute, but not that way, and…'_

'_No, about the stupid one next to you!'_ Akagane yelled back.

I glanced over to my sides, seeing Kakashi. I felt myself flush red, remembering what I had just said. _'NO! Of course not! Not that way! I mean, I think he's pretty good looking, but…ARG! Okay, let's stop this conversation! ZIP! END!'_ I yelled, and tried to forget everything of what I had just said.

'_Yes, let's forget all of those disturbing thoughts.'_ I heard Akagane growl.

"Aki?" Kakashi's voice drew me back to reality, making me snap out of my internal fight. "Are you all right?"

I looked up to see Kakashi looking at me worriedly, although keeping his distance since Akagane was still on my shoulder, growling. "Uh, yes." I replied hastily. "Sorry, I had some…weird conversation with Akagane."

I saw Kakashi give Akagane a weird look, but turned back to the road. It was then the pink haired girl noticed us. "Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled, waving her arm.

"Sensei?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

I heard Kakashi chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, they insist on calling me that still." He shrugged, an obvious smile behind his mask.

I smiled back, chuckling myself. I felt Akagane growl once more, but I ignored him for now. "Kakashi-sensei!" It was the blonde who was yelling now, running over to us, the other two making their way over as well. "Who's that?" The blonde asked, bounding over. "You're girlfriend?" He asked slyly when he reached us.

I once again felt myself flush, the earlier thoughts reaching me again. I also felt Akagane recoil from the thought as well, the growl forming up once again. "No, no we aren't anything like that." I said, waving my hands in front of myself.

Kakashi paused before he spoke, but I was too flustered to see. "No, she's my teammate." He ruffled the blonde's hair. "And yours soon."

The blonde looked at me now, his eyes wide with a questioning look. "Mine? Are we going on a mission together?"

His question was put aside for the other two had reached us. "Yo." Kakashi said, raising his hand in greeting. "How's everything going?"

The pink haired girl eyed me curiously, and I felt myself look away seeing the question. It was most likely the same the blonde asked…Instead, she smiled, bowing. "Hello." She said to me. "And I just heard that you and Naruto are going to go on a mission?"

'So are you two." Kakashi said, nodding to the raven haired one, who refused to speak, only to nod in acknowledgement.

"Us?" The pink haired asked, her green eyes wide. "It's just like before!" She squealed, jumping into the air. "Team 7!"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, and Aki here is going to come with us." He said, gesturing to me.

It was my turn to bow. "Kaname Aki, nice to meet you." I said, grinning at the three. I then brought my hand up to my shoulder. "And this is Akagane." I said, lifting my hair to show Akagane.

I saw the three gape at the dragon, it was the blonde who recovered first. "Wow, a DRAGON!" He said, looking at Akagane with sparkling blue eyes. "I've never seen one before!"

I felt Akagane step forward on my shoulder, revealing half of his body. _'I sense power…is this the Kyuubi you speak of?'_ He asked me, staring at the blonde.

'_Yes.'_ I said, still grinning from the reaction.

Then the pink haired girl snapped out of her trance, she herself hurriedly bowing. "Haruno Sakura." She said, grinning back. "Nice to meet you."

It was then the raven haired one spoke for the first time. "Uchiha Sasuke." Was all he said. Of course, the Uchiha. I eyed him carefully. He was the one who had almost betrayed us? For now, I tossed the question aside, turning to the blonde, who looked eager to introduce himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He said, grinning at us. "The next Hokage!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "The next Hokage?" I asked, chuckling.

"It's his dream." Kakashi filled me in, he himself chuckling. "Anyway, let us all get our lunch. We can talk more on this matter then."

We all nodded, and entered the stand. After ordering our food, we started to talk, Kakashi informing them of the mission, and us talking about ourselves, informing the other of what they could do.

Funny, I had been so depressed earlier, of my losses. But now…I don't know, I felt happy to be there, with the 4 other jounin. Maybe there was some light in my road after all.

Akanishi-san: Next chapter, ill send them to the mission, kk? gawd, it took forever just to get them to g out side the village. haha


	5. Chapter 5

Akanishi-san: ATTENTION ALL READERS! THERE IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END, PLEASE READ!

Chapter5

The funeral ended quite fast, the ceremony and all, everything. The parents of my friends came up to me, thanking me. For what? I asked myself as they did. For letting them get killed? I felt disgusted. I felt that the parents had every right to punch me, kick me, even kill me.

'_You had been their leader, and the parents have most likely heard of you through their sons. That you were a great leader, their best friend.'_ Akagane said, looking at me. He was still with me, hiding behind my hair. He was hidden quite well, no one noticed. So far, anyway. I wanted to keep it that way. I wanted to more attention. I felt tears forming up my eyes once more, and I wiped them again hurriedly.

"I am sorry…" I whispered, stepping forward when it was time to place the flowers onto the grave. It surprised me to see the order, all the parents had stepped back, letting me take the first step, towards the grave. It was like they felt that I was some great hero or something. I of course wasn't. I was just some girl who had gotten my friends get killed!

"I'm sorry I was unable to protect you. I am sorry I was unable to be a better leader…" Tears were silently flowing from my eyes, and I placed the flowers on their graves. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, and turned, walking away.

I walked back to the others, who took their own turns placing the flowers. I thanked the parents who had let me have the honor to go first. All they did was smile, shaking their heads saying the same thing over. "It is us who should be thanking you. Thank you for being our sons' leader, and thank you for leading them this far."

I tried to smile. I wanted to retort: "I did nothing." But I kept quiet. I had no power to do anything. I felt my heart tighten from the thought and the memories we shared together. Instead, I replied: "I am glad I was able to lead them, they were the best comrades I could ever ask for. They will always have a place inside my heart."

Liar. I felt like a big liar. Not that what I told them was a lie, but…the image of myself to them was a lie. They probably think I was some kind of hero, who led their sons. I wiped a tear with back of my hand, and smiled as best I could.

After the funeral, there was suppose to be an after funeral drink, but I excused myself from that. I didn't want to be there anymore, I didn't want anyone to see me anymore. Of what they thought I was.

I sighed, burying my head into my knees as I rested against a tree. I was on a small hill, a giant tree growing on top of it. It was there I rested, on a tree branch, the leaves hiding me from view. This was where my comrades and I usually met, training or just talking.

I tried to block out the happy memories which brought me sorrow now. Tears were silently flowing once again, and I felt it trickle down my cheeks. "I'm sorry." I said again. "I'm sorry."

'_Aki?'_ I felt Akagane's thoughts touching my mind hesitantly. _'Are you all right?'_ I felt worry fill my mind, the feeling covering me.

'_Yes…'_ I said after a while, sighing heavily. _'I just can't believe they are gone…and all those people, they believe that I am some kind of hero.'_ I felt another tear forming in my eyes. _'They believe that I was some great leader, but I'm not! I got them killed!'_

For a while Akagane did not answer. Then…'_There are many out there in the world who most likely feels the same way as you do now. You are most likely not the only one who had led his or her team into death…and it happens, Aki.'_ I felt his warm check rub my own. _'Being an anbu death is bound to occur, whether it is affecting you or your enemy.'_

'_Yes, but…that battle…if I had noticed earlier that the blade was poisoned, and if I had positioned them in a better place…they might have not have had to die.' _I buried my face into my knees again, hugging them. _'They might have been still here with me, alive.'_

Akagane did not answer for a while again, and I felt wavering irritation. _'It was not your fault, Aki. It wasn't, and I am sure they won't be happy to see that you are just feeling sorry for yourself.'_

'_Feeling sorry for myself!'_ I snapped, glaring at Akagane. _'I…'_ I looked away, sinking back, letting a heavy sigh. "I guess I am…" I muttered, pressing my hands over my face. "I just don't know what to do…"

"Don't know what to do what?" A voice asked, startling me. I jumped to my feet, pulling my dagger out. Spinning around, I barely stopped myself before I stabbed the man who had asked the question.

"Hatake-san." I spoke, breathing heavily from the surprise. "Don't ever, do that again." I said, leaping down to the ground.

Kakashi landed next to me, staring at me. I felt a faint growl emitting from Akagane, but to my relief, he seemed that he was not going to attack. "Sorry." He said, still looking at me. "I saw you over here, and so…yeah."

I sighed, "Good excuse." I said, waving a hand at him. "Just don't ever do that again." I repeated, making sure I got my point across. I then realized that I still had tears on my cheeks, I hurriedly wiped them off.

"You were crying." He said softly, almost in a whisper.

"No kidding." I muttered, not looking at him. Of all the times he could have come, he came now, great.

I felt a shadow cover me, I looked up to see Kakashi in front of myself. "What's wrong?" He asked, in the same soft voice. His eye showed that he was worried, looking at me carefully. "If there is anything I can do…"

"No." I said, cutting him off. "Unless you can bring back the dead." I said, chucking softly. "Anyway," I looked up, grinning. Or, well, trying. I wanted to get away form this conversation, about my comrades.

By the look coming from Kakashi, I knew I had failed. "Aki…" He was still looking at me, and I was forced to look back. "I know you are having a hard time, and I know how you feel." He started, "I know how it feels like to lose your friend."

I felt another tear forming in my eyes, but biting my lip, I forced it away. "Uchiha Obito." I said softly, finally looking away. "Rin, and the…Fourth." I looked at Kakashi, a small smile on my lips. "I know you understand." I whispered.

It was Kakashi who now looked away. "It's so hard when you lose your friends. But…You are alive, and you have to live. Think of it this way, if you were the friend who died, would you like to see the one who lived mope?"

I felt myself shaking my head, looking at him thoughtfully. "No…" I said. "I would want them to live, for my sake."

Kakashi now was smiling, however, his eyes still showed worry. Was he worried for me? "There is your answer." He said to me. "I'm not telling you to forget about them. Always remember them, and how they died. But don't just feel sorry for yourself. It wasn't your fault, and you need to live for them too."

"You're right…" I said, shaking my head. "I need to live." I grinned at Kakashi, this time, my heart in it. "Thanks, Hatake-san."

"Kakashi." He said. I frowned at him, wondering why he was saying his own name at me. Seeing it, he explained. "Call me Kakashi. After all, we will be on the same team." He extended a hand out to me.

I grinned at him. "Right, Kakashi." I was about to take his hand and shake it, but a tail slapped his hand away before I took it. "Akagane!" I sighed, looking at my shoulder.

'_At least I didn't make him bleed.' _Was all he said.

"Mmm…I think I should still stay a little away form him." Kakashi said, chuckling. "Anyway, lunch?" He asked, looking at me. "I promised Naruto and them we would eat together. I'm sure they won't mind you coming too."

I felt a hint of anger from Akagane, and I understood. I had promised Akagane to take him out hunting again. "Sorry, I promised Akagane I would let him hunt." I said, "Maybe next time."

Kakashi nodded understandingly. "Well, maybe we'll go see you or something. I think I should go over their skills anyway for the mission."

"All right, then I'll see you later, Kakashi." With that, I made some symbols, and with a puff of smoke, I left the small hill.

'_Don't go too far off.'_ I warned yet again as I dropped Akagane to the ground of a forest.

'_I know, I know.'_ He replied, trotting off. _'Be right back.' _With that, he froze on his steps, and pounced onto the bush. _'HA!'_ I heard, and a wave of happiness floated inside my mind.

I rolled my eyes, sitting down, leaning against a tree. I took out a book, and started read as I waited. However…even before I finished a sentence, the peace was disrupted.

"AKI-NEECHAN!" I heard a loud yell coming from the right of me.

I chuckled softly to feel irritation coming from Akagane as I stood up, looking at the direction of the voice. "Hey." I said, raising a hand.

4 figures landed in front of me, all carrying a small box. "We decided to have lunch with you!" Sakura told me, holding the bag in front of herself. "We bought sandwiches and other things. Oh, and drinks too."

"Kakashi-sensei said we should all train for a while to 'tone in' with the others." Naruto filled in, grinning. "So after we eat lunch, we train!" He punched the air.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked over to Kakashi. "Even me?" I asked.

"Of course." Was the casual reply. "But Naruto did get something wrong. We eat after we train."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, breaking the silence again.

'_What is going on! All my game ran away!' _A grumble entered my mind.

'_Kakashi and team 7 are here.'_ I said, chuckling. I looked behind myself to see Akagane walking our way, in his mouth one game he had managed to catch.

"Akagane!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing him. "Hiya!" He waved, not knowing that Akagane was slightly irritated with him at that moment.

All Akagane did was walk over to the tree I was leaning on earlier, drop his game and started to devour it. _'Hmph.'_

Seeing Naruto's quizzical look, I explained. "See, when you came, all the game ran away. So he's a little irritated…but it's all right, he shouldn't eat anymore anyway, that's his 2nd."

"Oops…sorry, Akagane." Naruto said, this time in a whisper.

I chuckled again to see Akagane flap his tail once to show he heard his apology, not leaving his food. "Anyway, we were saying…?" I turned back to Kakashi.

Seeing he had everyone's attention back, Kakashi spoke. "All right." He said, reaching into his back pocket. "My team already knows what they need to do." He explained to me, tossing me a small bag. I caught it, opening it as I peered into it. Inside there were couple of kunais and shurikens. "All you have to do it use that and hit any one of us. I made that so when it hits its target, it'll turn into paint." He explained, demonstrating as he pulled one out, throwing it at a tree.

I nodded to see the kunai hit the tree, turning into paint, leaving a red blotch on the bark. "Sounds good to me." I said.

"You may use any attack, so long as it won't hurt the other too badly." Kakashi kept on explaining. "Whoever gets paint on the critical spot where you 'die' first is the loser of this game. So basically, when one 'dies' the game ends."

Well, at least I would be going against 3 jounins. I mean, I know Kakashi's abilities, he could as well be an anbu captain. And I, am. So, yeah. "Well, let's get this started, shall we?" I asked, pulling out a paint kunai. I twirled it in my hand, grinning.

Kakashi nodded. "All right, ready?" He asked. The three others nodded, and he brought his hand up. As soon as he brought it down, we all leaped away from the area we were at, darting into the forest.

The kunai still in my hand, I zipped past trees, swinging on a tree branch as I landed behind a bush. I examined the kunai, making sure that the provided kunai weren't different from the real ones. Like the weight and size, so I won't miss throw it.

Seeing that it was no different, I took out a dagger with my hand, getting ready for an attack, whether it is mine or theirs. I looked around, looking for anyone, preferably the 3 jounins.

'_The blonde is to the East. The others…I can not see..'_ A voice said in my mind. I stopped myself from gasping at the last moment.

'_Akagane!'_ I exclaimed in my mind. _'How do you know?'_ I asked. Hey, it wasn't illegal, was it? I mean, Kakashi did say I could use anything. Besides, Akagane was one of my powers, right?

'_I am flying above you.'_ The voice said, and I looked up. Indeed, I saw Akagane, soaring in the sky. He then folded his wing, and pelted down. Soon as he zipped through the worst of the branches, he spread his wings once again, and landed soundlessly onto the tree branch I stood on. _'Who are we going to go after? Are we going to look for the others? I am sorry to say I couldn't find the idiot…I wouldn't have minded biting him.'_

I chuckled softly. _'Thanks.'_ I said to him. _'Let's go for…the blonde, I want to see his powers.'_ With a grin, I leaped onto another tree branch. East, as Akagane had told me.

I then brought chakra to my eyes, focusing ahead of me. True to Akagane's words, I saw Naruto hiding on a tree branch, a kunai in his hands. I saw that he was about 30 feet away, then I stopped. I saw Akagane land next to me, looking at me quizzically.

'_Are we not going to get him?'_ He asked me.

I frowned at the blonde. _'No…it's too easy. He's a jounin…there must be a trap.'_ I replied, looking around him. Nothing. Was this blonde really out of it? Or was he just that…well, stupid? I placed the kunai into my mouth, and started to make seals.

"Kazeton: Kazehouka no Jutsu." I whispered, and I watched as a small gust of wind formed itself on the ground, slowly making its way to Naruto. I knew I had to flee. As soon as the wind got around 10 feet within Naruto's range, Naruto turned his head towards me, kunai ready.

'_Akagane, come!'_ I said before I leaped away, motioning his over. Akagane nodded, and spread his wings, and glided next to me.

Akagane looked back once, his wing beats silent. _'He's not following us.'_ He said, turning to me. _'Should we go back?'_

I thought on that for a while as I leaped from tree to tree. _'No.' _I said at last. _'I believe that was a clone. I think it was a trap, as soon as someone got within the clone's 10 feet range, the real him was going to attack. Except, I was about 30 feet away, he didn't exactly see me.'_

From corner of my eyes, I saw Akagane look back once again. _'I am sorry.'_ He spoke softly. _'I didn't see that it was not truly him.'_

I smiled. _'It's all right, I mean, you don't really have the ability to see that it's a clone anyway. No one does…unless they have some kind of ability to see them, of course.'_

'_But I am supposed to have those abilities.' _He said. _'We dragons are supposed to be able to sense the enemy's chakra.'_

I shrugged, landing onto a tree, stopping. _'No worries, you did just hatch, you know.'_ I reminded him. _'We'll work on your abilities.' _I grinned.

I saw Akagane smile back, obviously pleased he was not going to get in trouble. _'I will not fail you again.'_ He said to me, and with that, he puffed his wings, soaring up.

For a moment I watched him fly up. Then…_'NO!'_ I yelled, and I leaped, and hooked an arm around Akagane, bringing him down with me. I felt something hit my shoulder, and I growled to feel wet paint on my sleeves.

As soon as I landed, I leaped away, Akagane still in my arms. _'There was a trap; we stepped into an enemy territory.'_ I said, looking around to see kunais neatly hidden. How come I hadn't seen it earlier?

I jumped from tree to tree, making sure I did not trigger any wires. I frowned, wondering how any of them could have made all these traps this quickly. Then I realized that I was completely running on the track they wanted me to go into. I suddenly was surrounded by 10 clones of each of the jounins, and 15 clones of Kakashi.

Letting Akagane go, I brought up my kunai, a real one in one hand, the paint kunai in the other. _'Do you think you can see the difference between the real and the fake?'_ I asked, scanning the area. They totally had covered me. I was trapped. My only way out was to fight back.

'_No.' _Akagane replied dully.

I smiled. _'It's all right, I'll just attack them all.'_ With that, I held the two kunai with my teeth and started to make more seals. Seeing that I was going to do something, the Sakuras started to run forward, their fists raised.

Yup, what people saw about her powers matching Tsunade looked true. I had leaped away just on time when Sakura punched the ground where I had stood earlier, the ground breaking apart.

The last seal made, I brought my hand in front of myself, making a circle pointing to the ground. I saw all the clones take a defensive pose. Akagane was flying next to me, looking at the clones, his eyes full of panic. I understood, it was his first battle, I was like that before.

"Kaze Gouriki no Jutsu!" I yelled, and from my hand, I felt a strong push of wind leave, hitting the ground. As it his the ground, the wind sprang in all directions, hitting all of the clones.

I pulled out three kunais, getting ready. The clones at once turned into smoke as it came into contact with the wind attack. But the problem was, all of the disappeared. I landed on the ground looking around, chakra flowing in my eyes.

'_There's one!' _Akagane said to me, and I looked towards his direction. Sasuke was there, running towards me, making seals.

I then saw a glimmer of a weapon behind a tree, and I saw Sakura there, getting ready to attack me when the chance came.

"This is so unfair, why are you all working as a team?" I sighed, leaping away. I started to make a new seal, my eyes searching for the other two. _'There…'_ I said to myself, seeing Naruto, the weapon giving him away.

Sasuke was now done with his seals, and I felt a hot wave almost hit me, and I realized that he was throwing fire-balls at me. I leaped away just in time for another fire attack, feeling part of my shirt burn.

I too then finished my seals, and got ready to attack. But it didn't come. I felt something hit my back, and I sighed heavily as I dropped my seals. "Well, this sucks." I said, looking behind me, to see Kakashi half above the ground, half in the ground. I then looked at back of my shirt, to see red paint on it. "And I liked this shirt."

The three jounins walked over to me, Kakashi emerging fully out of the ground. "Yay! We win!"

"So unfair, all of you attacked me at once!" I grumbled, but I was grinning. They truly seemed like a very good team. They seemed to understand each other's moves, and they supported each other well.

"Yes, but I never said you couldn't work in teams." Kakashi said, walking over to us. "Besides, what we really needed to see was your abilities, for we know each others already."

"That's for under estimating us!" Naruto grinned. "You probably did, thinking that we were just jounins, eh?"

I nodded. "Yeah…but I take that back, you guys are very talented." I said. "And I can't wait till the mission; working with you guys looks fun." I grinned at them, and truly, I couldn't wait. It seemed very exciting. A new dragon, new friends.

**Akanishi-san: All right, so I want to choose a name for the other dragon. So, you readers out there, if you can think of any good names, please tell me! I can't think of any. Well, I guess I can, but it would be cool to use one of my reader's created name. **

**It is a she dragon, and she will be emerald green color. So, leave a review or e-mail me of names you think of. The winner will have their created name in the story. Hehehe. **

**By the way, Akagane means: Red Steel. So, you can use Japanese in the name, but please let's not butcher anything. Because…well, I'm Japanese and I will know what it means. I don't care if it sounds English or Japanese. Any language will work, but if there is a hidden meaning to the name you think of, please tell me. **


	6. Chapter 6

Akanishi-san: Woo! So here's chapter 6!

Chapter6

"Where is he!" I yelled, throwing my arms into the air. It has been almost half and hour since the meeting time. I wore my anbu outfit, by my Konoha plate was on my head, glinting in the sun. "If he doesn't get here right now…I will…" I cursed, thinking of different ways to torture that one eyed ninja.

I heard Sakura giggle, and I turned to her, my hands on my hips. "He doesn't get here for a long time, you'll get used to it. Just remember from next time: he never comes on time." She said.

"Then why do we even bother coming on time?" I asked, looking at the gates leading to the Northern part of the country.

I then saw Tsunade-sama looking irritated as I was, glaring at the only road leading from Konoha to here. "I swear, when I see him…" She too, cursed.

"You'll what to who?" A voice asked.

As if that was a cue, both Naruto and Sakura pointed an accusing finger at a tree, yelling: "YOU'RE LATE!"

I also was glaring at the tree, hating him. I saw him hop off the tree, and I noticed that he wasn't wearing the anbu outfit. God, was he a Jounin or an anbu? I looked at Akagane, wondering what he might do. I frowned to see him sitting under a tree, not even looking towards Kakashi. He seemed paced out, like he had been for the rest of the day yesterday after the spar, and this morning to now.

'_What's wrong?'_ I asked, for the millionth time.

'_Nothing.'_ He said, for the millionth time as well.

I sighed. _'Look, unless you tell me what's wrong, I won't be able to work with you. Team work starts with knowing each other.'_ I said, walking over to him, ignoring Kakashi's lame excuse of: "I saw this old lady shopping so I helped her."

I saw Akagane hesitate. _'I…'_ He looked away as Kakashi approached us, peering at Akagane curiously.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked me.

I shot him a glare. He comes late AND he interrupts when Akagane was going to tell me something. What a timing, eh? "Good job for coming on time." I growled, picking Akagane up. _'Hey, tell me later, 'kay?'_ I asked. I got no reply. All Akagane did was to stare at the ground gloomily.

I let that go. He can tell me when he was ready, right? I turned to the group, looking at them all. "All right, so I will take charge here, so you all listen to me and obey my orders." I started. "Don't do anything rash, and during an attack, please, please, please, tell me what you are going to do before you act." I shot an extra glare at Naruto. I've heard things about him.

"What?" Naruto said innocently. "I'll listen to everything you say, promise." He game me his fox grin. "And I keep my promises."

"Right." I heard Sakura mutter, but I kept quiet since no one else seemed to hear.

Going back to the group, I spoke up once again. "Kakashi will of course be your other leader, you look to him as well. We will need to stick together at all costs, never wander alone. And my most important rule: don't die." I looked at them all squarely. "That's the last thing I want. A death of more friends." I looked away, remembering my comrades.

Tsunade now spoke up, and I felt grateful. She probably sensed my feelings, about my comrades. "All right, listen to her carefully, and like she said: don't die." She said. She then patted Naruto on the head, grinning. "Good luck, kid."

"I'm no kid anymore!" Naruto pouted, but he did nothing to stop her from patting his head. He actually looked happy. Then I remembered. He had no family members alive. He had no one…I felt a pang of pain. I knew the feeling, I too…was raised as an orphan.

Shaking my thoughts away, I looked back at the group. "Ready?" I asked, grinning at them. With their nod, I motioned them to walk out. "Let's go."

"Are we there yet?" The words were brought back up.

"No." Same reply.

"Are we there yet?" Yet again, the voice.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Are…"

"NO!" I yelled, spinning around to face the blonde. "Do you ever shut up?" I asked him.

"Nope." Sakura replied for him. "Never."

I sighed, shaking my head as I resumed walking. "Great." I said, and turned to the group. Naruto was grumbling about being hungry, Sasuke was looking at the forest, not talking, Sakura was busy yelling at Naruto, and Kakashi…was busy reading that book of his. Ew. I'd rather not talk about that.

For the rest of the day, we kept walking. Hidden Grass was about a week away on foot. Unless we can grab a ride somewhere…I'd have to endure Naruto's complaints for the rest of the week. Wonderful.

The night came, and we settled camp. "I'll keep first watch." I said, as I ate my stew Sakura and I made for dinner. "How about 2 people per night?" I suggested for the night shifts. "After me, I'll wake Kakashi. Then Naruto, Sasuke, and then Sakura. Is that all right?" I asked.

They all nodded, eating the stew. I glanced at Akagane to see him eating a rabbit he had caught, still looking gloomy. I frowned at him. He hadn't spoken this whole trip. All he did was stay on my shoulder staring at the ground or soared in the sky, away from us. What was wrong with him?

I looked up into the stars as I stretched. I looked around from my tree to make sure there were no enemies. I then looked down to see my comrades now asleep in their own sleeping bags. I rubbed Akagane's ears who slept on my legs.

His ears perked, and he opened one eye lazily to look at me. _'Hey.'_ I said to him, smiling softly. _'Sorry I woke you up.'_

Akagane let out a sigh, and he brought his head up, looking at me. _'I'm sorry.'_ He said. I frowned at him. Sorry? Why? _'I couldn't help you. In that spar we did yesterday, I was no help at all.'_

'_It was your first battle.'_ I reminded him, wondering if that was the cause that was troubling him.

'_Yes, but…as a dragon, I should have seen that the one I saw was a clone, and I should have seen the trap.'_ He said, his voice dull.

I rolled my eyes, hitting the dragon lightly. _'You are like, what? 4 days old? Look, no prob. We'll work on your abilities, okay?'_ I paused. _'Speaking of abilities, what can you do?'_

'_I can…do many things.'_ He replied, seeming less dull. I tried to picture Akagane fighting. All I could imagine was…_'Yes, I can breathe fire.'_ Akagane said to me, seeing my thoughts. _'But…I can not do it while I am in this form…maybe I can for a little while, but I need to be bigger.'_

I looked at him funnily. _'Bigger?'_ I asked.

Akagane now looked at me quizzically. _'I forgot to tell you. I have another form. One is this, of course. 1 more, much bigger, I believe I can even carry you.' _He grinned.

The thought of flying made me grin back. _'I've always wanted to fly. When can you turn into this…bigger form?'_ I asked.

'_It depends. Every dragon gets their abilities on their own time. I believe…I can go for one of them soon, I can feel this power.'_ He said to me, looking at the stars. _'When we attain abilities, we feel something different, if you know what I mean.'_

I shrugged, not knowing what he meant. _'Tell me first when you reach this…level.'_ I also looked at the skies, to see the stars shining brightly. _'Well, I think I'm going to go wake Kakashi and have my own sleep. Are you going to be gloomy tomorrow because of a stupid reason?' _I asked.

'_It wasn't stupid.'_ He growled. _'If that was a real battle, I could have gotten you killed.'_

I chuckled, picking him up in my arms. I then hopped off the tree branch, landing onto the ground soundlessly. _'But it wasn't. That's why it's called practice training.'_ I told him, and placed him on the ground. _'Mind you, don't kill Kakashi while I go wake him up.'_

'_Can I wake him up?'_ He asked.

'_No. I don't know what you will do to make him get up.' _With that, I went and shook Kakashi. "Hey, wake up." I whispered to him.

Kakashi opened his eye, and looked at me. I felt myself being transfixed, and I stared back. _'Aki!' _A growl from Akagane made me return to reality, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _'Don't go near him.'_ Akagane growled.

I was about to reply, but Kakashi was getting up, stretching. "All right, you can go to sleep now." He said to me. "'Night." He said, with a smile.

I felt myself blush, remembering what I had said about him earlier. No! I am NOT thinking about that! I do NOT think he is cute!

Shaking myself, I walked over to my own sleeping bag. I snuggled inside, Akagane joining me. I looked at Kakashi once more before I closed my eyes, and he was looking at me.

Clink…

Faintly, but there, I heard a soft sound of metal sliding against each other. My eyes snapped open, and pulled my dagger out as I leaped out my sleeping bag. I looked around, my eyes now chakra powered.

But…all I saw was the gang, looking at me with confusion on heir faces. I looked around, and saw Naruto holding his kunai, apparently he was going to clean it. I sighed, dropping down. It was still haunting me…The sound of metal…the poison…

"Aki-neechan?" Naruto asked, looking at me with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

I smiled softly at them. "Sorry, I was just surprised of the noise of the kunai. I kinda thought that it was an enemy attack." I chuckled, getting up. I had forgotten there were people I could trust here.

"You heard the kunai coming out of the pouch?" Sasuke asked. Whoa. 9 words all at once from Sasuke! That is like…amazing!

I nodded, walking over to them. "Yeah, I can hear pretty well, and the kunai, the sound of metal rubbing against each other just made me remember my other comrades who fell during battle." I looked at the ground. I felt a soft touch on my leg, and I looked to see Akagane there, rubbing his head against my knee.

I bent down, rubbing his neck. "I'm fine." I said, and picked him up. "We'll leave in half an hour. Sakura and I will prepare breakfast."

Sasuke was still looking at me, folding his sleeping bag. "You're eyes." He started.

I then realized that I still had chakra flowing into my eyes, and I stopped it with a blink. "It's one of my powers, I guess." I shrugged. "I can see things faraway, and in the darkness too. Chakra, but it's not as good as the Byakugan or your Sharingan."

He was still looking at me, but I put that aside as I got my own things ready. _'Uchiha Sasuke…I guess his rumors about him wanting power to defeat his brother is true.'_ I noted to myself, and stood up when I finished packing.

I turned to Sasuke, who was also finished, still looking at me. Inwardly I raised an eyebrow. He wanted power, and I understood why. His whole clan had been killed…I sighed, walking over to him. "Look, you can't have all the powers on the planet. But listening to metal sounds is easy. When you are fighting or are on a mission, close out your mind from other thoughts, concentrate on what you want to achieve. Sounds of metals are the loudest you can hear. It's quite easy once you get the hang of it." I paused. "It's easier to learn when you have silent battles with people, and then you could actually hear the kunai." I pointed to Naruto. "We have a half hour before we leave. Do a quick exercise. Mind you, not around here since there are other noises going on, but not too far."

With that I walked over to Sakura, to help her for breakfast. Kakashi now walked over to me, looking at Sasuke and Naruto, who walked away, Naruto bounding after Sasuke yelling something about a fight till they determine who was stronger. "What did you tell them?"

"To do a silent battle so they can learn and memorize the sounds of metal." I said, and I felt myself redden from remembering what I saw last when I went to sleep. He was looking at me. Why?

'_Aki…'_ A voice growled within me. _'Don't you dare form a thing for him.'_

My face reddened even more, and I spun to Akagane. "Of course I won't!" I yelled back, fuming. How could he say that! I…I don't like him that way at all!

"You won't what?" Kakashi asked, and I realized everyone was looking at me. "And I don't think Naruto was a good candidate for a silent battle."

I slapped myself inwardly. Good job, Aki! "Nothing." I muttered, shooting a glare at Akagane who just flapped his tail innocently. "Nothing at all." I ignored the other comment, because…of course, I was wrong. I could still hear Naruto yelling. What part of silent battle does he not understand? Gawd.

Akanishi-san: Thanks to all reviewers! Its you guys who keep me goin! Hehe, I love you all! haha

Utter-Insanity, thank you for the name! I really like Iliria. I really, really do. Hehe. I might use this one, but the other dragon won't come for a while. hehehe...but anyway, i possibly might use this one. I like the ria part, you know?

Names are still running, if anyone has any good names, please eave them with me. It can be something crazy, too. just it has to fit for a green she dragon. XD Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Akanishi-san: Woot!

Chapter 7

I looked towards the road ahead of us, thinking of what was about to happen. Surly we would find the egg, and would find someone in Konoha they could trust as her rider? I let that go for now; there was no reason for me to think on that…yet.

We walked on for the rest of the day, and couple of days. It was the 4th day something different happened. I sensed trouble as soon as I woke up, and I tensed, listening. I saw Kakashi looked around as well, confirming my doubts. We were watched.

I drew out a kunai, and I heard the others follow. The three jounins seemed to have taken the hint, or they had noticed as well. I felt Akagane touch my mind, and I felt him looking into the trees to the right of me.

Pulling chakra into my eyes, I looked over to the trees, and my lips curved into a smile to see Akagane had proven himself. There were exactly 5 behind clusters of trees, hidden well, but not well enough to avoid dragon's eyes.

I motioned to the others by turning, my kunai aimed towards the trees. From corner of my eyes, I saw the group shifting as well. I nodded to the others, and with a strong push, I jumped forward, drawing more kunai on my way.

I heard the others leap forward as well, and we were in the forest, attacking the hidden ones. They seemed surprised, they probably did not expect to be seen. They all drew out their weapons to fight back, but too late. The others had killed off the enemies, except the one I was aiming for.

Seeing that the others were dead, I turned the kunai positioned so that the blade shone from my fist on the side. Pushing him back as I landed on him, I placed the kunai right against his throat.

"Speak. Who are you, where are you from, and what is your purpose?" I asked, glaring into the enemy's eyes. "Now." I added, my tone acidic.

I felt my friends gather around me, looking around to make sure there were no other. The man in my grip stuttered on his words, fear clearly written on his face. "We…we were to get the dragon!" He stammered. "We were told to do that, but no one told us you were skilled! Easy as taking candy from a child, he said!"

I frowned. "Who said that?" I asked, pressing the kunai harder. The man opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly stopped. His eyes rolled back to show the white parts, and I felt him go limp. I grimaced. Someone was after Akagane. Which meant…

"Someone knows of the presence of Akagane." Kakashi said, finishing my thoughts. "But how…?" He muttered to himself.

"Rumor?" I heard Sakura suggest.

I shook my head. "Can't be, he only hatched a week ago. No one can spread a rumor that fast…Even if these men were hired in Konoha, how did they catch up to us? Assuming, of course they were hired…which is most likely."

The group nodded. I looked at Akagane, who was sniffing the men. _'There is one missing.'_ He said to me, his eyes scanning he forest, ears twitching. _'I smell another that is not here…and it is fresh. Either they split up, or he is around, waiting for a chance.'_

I relayed the message to the others, and I grabbed my daggers on process. "Good job, Akagane." I said, grinning at him. "You are doing much, much better."

'_I think I am beginning to understand my powers…I believe I can take in the other shape.' _The thought made me grin wider. _'I will try later, now, we must get this enemy.' _I saw him hesitate, and he turned to me with eyes that shone with intelligence, something that wasn't there before. To me, he seemed to be growing so fast, learning, gaining intelligence.

'_Do you think the enemy has a map similar to the scarecrow?'_ He said, looking at Kakashi.

I looked at him too, to see him in ready stance, looking around. The others were doing the same, and kept glancing at me for instructions. Remembering my duty, and that I wasn't alone, I spoke out loud to tell them Akagane's suspicion.

"It is possible." Kakashi said when I was done. "Hatakes were most likely not the only ones with dragons."

I looked at the jounins. They seemed to be calm, and were always alert. I smiled inwardly, feeling pride for them. They were the best team one can ever ask: they worked together, they understood each other, they knew each other.

I glanced around. No one was in sight, figured, since we had just killed 5 of his comrades with ease. "Akagane?" I asked, looking at the red dragon. I saw him shake his head. "All right, since we have no idea where the last one is, there is no point searching. For all I know, he could be gone already. We don't even know if there are others with him. It'll be a waste to spend energy now." I motioned forward. "We go on our way."

With their nod, we walked on, but kunai in out hands. We stayed alert, my eyes fueling it self with chakra constantly. As we walked, I saw that we were about to enter a gorge, the high cliffs towering us. I frowned. Since when was the gorge like this? I have been this way, it just felt wrong…

"Duck!" I yelled, slamming myself to the ground as I pulled Akagane into my arms for cover. I saw the others to my relief do as I did, and I felt something zip past my head. Something metallic.

I leaped up as I felt the thing go past by, dropping Akagane gently drawing my daggers. "Run!" I yelled, motioning to the gorge. The heavy trees hid the enemies, even if the gorge was obviously dangerous, it was better ground to see around yourself.

We ran into the gorge, and formed a tight circle our backs turned against each other, weapons raised. I searched the canyon, trying to see. There…I saw a wave of pattern on the hill, genjutsu…someone was hiding there, camouflaging themselves. I threw a kunai, and I heard a soft growl before the genjutsu was gone, revealing a man. A glimmer on his forehead caught my eyes: it was a headband, but it was a symbol I didn't know much about. It was a symbol where two swords crossed each other. I frowned, thinking hard. Wasn't that the symbol for thieves? Yes…thieved trained as a ninja!

"Thieves, trained as a ninja." I muttered, informing my comrades.

'_There are 5 others.'_ Akagane said, standing on his hind legs next to me. _'2 are in the higher parts of the gorge, 3 are on ground level. One in front of the scarecrow, one in front of Uchiha, and the last in front of the pink haired one.'_

"Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, there are one in front of each of you! Take aim and shoot!" I looked up into the higher parts of the gorge.

I suddenly saw 2 wavering above me, and in the next second, I saw two arrows hurtling at us. "Naruto!" I yelled, seeing that they were bound one for me and the other to him. I blocked the arrow with ease, and I let myself calm down to hear the other arrow bound harmlessly to the ground. I also heard 3 other noises, all slumping to the ground. The others had succeeded.

But how do I reach the last two? I looked at Akagane. _'Can you?'_ I asked.

'_I can try.'_ Was the answer. I saw him step forward, and I felt myself tense to see fire suddenly leap out of no where, surrounding Akagane. I felt the others tense as well, but seeing that it was Akagane, they forced themselves to calm. He had his reasons for doing that, right? No one had attacked…

I gaped at the sight in front of myself. Everyone marveled at the red and white dragon which was folding back its massive wings, which was red on the outside, white in the inside. It was on all of its legs, standing proudly on the field, looking strong, ready for anything. Its body was as large as two horses lined up, its tail as long as its body. Its neck was long, and on the end, its massive head was turned towards them, the burning red eyes boring into Aki's. Crowned on his proud head was a long red jewel, shimmering in the sunlight. His front part of his body was white, but it looked to be polished white, to the point where it could be called silver. The rest of its body was red, the scales glittering against the sun. At the tip of his tail was a sharp dagger like edge, razor-sharp as its massive claws and teeth which were lined neatly.

I felt the others shift uncomfortably, and I glanced up to see that the two thieves were equally surprised. Without another word, I stepped forward, and seeing Akagane nod, I hopped onto his back. "I'm going to get the other two!" I yelled, and I yelped to feel the strong wing suddenly come into life beneath me, brining me into the air. _'Gently!'_ I warned.

'_It feels good to be flying like this.'_ Obviously, Akagane was pleased. _'Here we go…hang on!'_ Without any other warning, he pumped his wings, and I was forced to grab onto his neck tightly after a scream. _'The thieves!'_ I heard Akagane's growl in my head, and I was forced to see that they were running away, their genjutsu gone. I looked at the rest of the group. They were too far away for a shooting range. Besides, they were busy gaping at Akagane anyway.

I reluctantly pulled out two kunai out of the pouch with one hand, the other around Akagane's neck tightly still. Without another moment of thought, I hurtled the kunai at the man running behind the other, hitting my squarely on the back. As for the other, I had hit his leg, deep enough to make him falter.

Using this chance, Akagane swung down, me with him to my dismay, and landed in front of the man who was on the ground, looking for a way to flee. "Speak." I ordered, trying hard to not to let my voice quiver. "What are your intentions, thieves."

I glanced away from him for a moment to see Kakashi and the others right behind the man. We had him trapped. _'He is the one I smelled on the others we had encountered earlier. I believe he is the one who hired them.'_

As if answering his thought, the man opened his mouth, his voice shaking. His face however, showed delight to see Akagane. "Dragons…they are still alive! He was not mistaken…"

I saw Akagane step forward warningly, his tail's edge aiming for him. _'It'll hurt if I stab him with this.'_ He growled.

I relayed his message to the man, and I asked once again. "What are your intentions?" I paused. "It is quite obvious you are after Akagane…why, how did you find out, and who are you talking about?"

The man looked at me. "Dragons belong to my Lord, he shall rule the world when he gets them under his control!" He said triumphantly. His eyes were rolling oddly, and his movements were awkward. I saw Kakashi and the others back up a little, and Akagane too, followed suit. The man looked at me with now, blood red eyes. "Woman, say good bye to your dragon, before my Lord takes him to rule!" With that, he fell to the ground, moving no more.

It was then I realized I was shaking, trembling. In anger? In fear? I shivered, landing on the ground. I felt myself unconsciously rub Akagane's now giant head, he himself enjoying it. _'Are you all right?'_ He asked worriedly.

I tried to say something, but I failed. What had the man said? That his Lord was going to take Akagane? I felt someone touch my shoulders, and I was forced to go back into reality, to see Kakashi. He was looking at me worriedly as well, and for the first time, Akagane did nothing.

'_If I hit him now, he'll fall to the canyon floor.'_ Was his grumbling reply. _'I would love to watch, but…then you'd get in trouble, and so would I. Plus, I'll have more work to do, because if we lose him, we lose the map to get to her. At least he has some good use.'_ He rapped his tail on the ground annoyingly.

I smiled sleepily at Akagane. My eyes were half closing, telling me to close them for sleep. No! Not now! I kept shouting to myself, but no avail…what made me this tired? With another look at Kakashi, I fell, my knees buckling. The last thing I saw was Kakashi's worried face and his vest when I fell into his arms.

Akanishi-san: R and R please!


	8. Chapter 8

Akanishi-san: I really don't know what happened...I'm really, really, really am sorry. But here's chapter 8. 

Chapter 8

I blinked, the world before me blurry. Where am I? What am I doing? What happened? I made myself think, to remember what had happened before I went to sleep. I just remembered Akagane's bigger form…then…I stared into silver hair, waving softly as I stared at it.

Wait.

Silver HAIR? My eyes snapped open, to see that I was riding on Kakashi's back, the others behind us. I made myself glance to the right to see Akagane there, gliding next to me…well, uh…us.

'_You're awake.'_ Akagane said, and I realized that he was in his smaller form. So he can change back and forth…

"Aki?" I a voice cut in. I made myself look up to see that he had stopped, and was turning his head to look at me. I heard the others land, all peering at me as well. "How do you feel?" He asked me.

I closed my eyes, trying to think. "Okay I guess…what happened?" I asked, yawning.

"You fainted right after that one thief died." Kakashi informed me.

For a moment, but thoughts swirled. What thief? Who died? I felt my head spin, and I was once again seeing the man's face in my head. "He said his lord would take Akagane…" I said in almost a whisper. I looked at Akagane, who was hovering next to me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Don't worry, we've been on the move since then, and no one has attacked." Naruto informed me, he himself looking very worried. "Aki-neechan, what happened?" He asked. "Are you all right?"

I nodded wearily. "I think so." I muttered. "And I don't know…all of a sudden, I felt myself go away…like, I felt myself fly away from my body for a moment." I said, frowning at my own words. I didn't even make sense to myself. Great. I sighed heavily, trying to clear my thoughts away. "Like someone called me."

"It could be that the other dragon is calling you." Kakashi said finally. I looked up at him, wondering why in the world an egg would try to contact me. "She might have been trying to contact Akagane, and went to you since you both share your thoughts, right? She might have mistaken you as Akagane."

I turned to Akagane, waiting his opinion. _'Could be. As you fainted, I felt someone trying to speak to me…'_ He said, and shot a glare at Kakashi. _'Are you feeling better? I don't like seeing you on his back. I don't trust him. I would carry you, but I'm way too big to fly in the woods, and if I fly clear of the woods, people will see me.'_

I sighed, and tried to feel my arms and legs. They felt fine…just tired. _'I'd like to not try to even walk for a while…I need to rest.'_

I heard a grumbling reply, and I willed myself from chuckling. Instead, I looked over to Kakashi, who was still looking at me. "How long have I been out?" I asked, looking at the sun now. It looked like…2 hours since the time in the valley.

"2 hour ish." Kakashi replied, confirming my thoughts. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked me.

I tiredly shook my head. "Sorry." I muttered, knowing he was getting tired as well, carrying me around. "I can feel all my bones and such, so I know I'm fine. It's just that I'm dead tired…the other dragon drained me."

I saw Kakashi nod. "All right, hang on. We'll set up camp soon." With that, he motioned the others to follow, and we were off. I laid my head against his back, and closed my eyes. With a small sigh with a smile on my lips, I fell back to sleep.

'_Aki…'_ A female voice asked me.

I opened my eyes, to see that I was in complete darkness, the voice echoing. _'Who are you?'_ I asked. _'Are you that dragon? The green one?'_ I looked around, yet nothing. Who was calling me? And if it was the green dragon, how can she contact me? I wasn't the other chosen one, right? Was it possible to keep 2 dragons?

'_I can contact anyone who can speak to dragons.'_ The voice spoke. _'And Akagane's rider so I can contact you, as Akagane can contact my rider when I get mine. As you can tell, my bond with you is not as strong as you' and Akagane's. This is the difference between the rider and his or her dragon.'_

I frowned. _'Where are you?'_ I asked once again. _'And how can you speak to me when you are an egg? You did not hatch, right?'_ I felt fear in my heart. Surly the egg didn't hatch yet, right? Or else Kakashi would have told me.

'_No.'_ The voice replied after a moment. _'But there are men around me, I wanted to tell you that they have been guarding me from any outsiders for a long time. They will kill you if you come too near.'_

I rolled my eyes. _'Bandits?' _I asked. _'The one who had attacked us earlier?'_

'_Yes, but there are only about 20 men here.'_ She paused. _'But _there _is one man here you should be careful. He controls them all, and he wants me to hatch for him. But I don't like him._' I heard a growl behind it. _'He reeks in evil. He only wants me to hatch so he can gain power to rule whatever he wishes.'_

'_Don't hatch for him.'_ I said to her. _'He wishes to take Akagane as well.'_ I felt anger boil from the female dragon. It was not as strong as Akagane, but I felt it. _'We will be there soon.'_

'_Come quickly. The man I spoke of is making traps for your welcoming party.'_ She said, her voice slowly fading. _'I must go, as an egg, I can not maintain this for too long.'_

'_Wait!' _I said, the darkness also leaving me. _'What kind of traps? I need to know, so I can get you out safely!'_

'_I am sorry for taking your energy earlier.'_ She said, not answering my answer. _'I did not know how much of strength to pull to speak to you.'_ I tried to look around as she spoke. Where was it coming from? _'If I had contacted Akagane, I would not have taken your energy. However, I could not tell which was which.'_ The voice was faint now. _'Come quickly, I am waiting.'_

"Wait!" I yelled out loud, and my eyes re-opened to see eyes peering at me. Yelping, I leaped up, my heard thundering. "Don't' DO that!" I yelled, looking at my comrades with anger.

"Akagane told us that you were contacted by the other dragon. Well, that's what he gestures to us, since we can't exactly talk to him." Kakashi said at last, looking at me. "What happened? And you've been out for 4 hours now. How do you feel?" He motioned to the sky. To my dismay, it was dark.

I felt something rub my feet, and I looked down to see Akagane there, looking at me with his red eyes. I bent down, picking him up. "She told me that the Lord the man kept talking about is with her, and he is preparing welcoming party for us." I rubbed the dragon's neck, from that he closed his eyes from pleasure. I smiled softly as I kept petting him, more for my comfort than his. "She said that Lord wants her to hatch for him, but she doesn't want to. So she awaits."

"That sounds like she had already chosen her owner." Sakura spoke, looking at me. "Do you know who?"

I felt awe and hope in her voice. I shook my head, thinking hard. "No, she did not say anything about that. But she told me to hurry, and I think we should." I looked at the others, sizing them up. "Are you all well right now?" I asked.

"I am sure you are, sleeping for 4 hours on my back while we ran." Kakashi said. He chuckled, waving his hands when he saw my glare. "Yes, yes. We are fine. Should we travel by night?"

I shot another glare at him before I spoke again. "Tell me if you aren't. He is right, I have been sleeping all this time." I looked at Akagane. "Akagane's scales are dark, and I think…if you all transform into smaller form, we can fly over this stupid trees. I'm sure the darkness will cover him." I looked up into the sky to see that the moon was covered by heavy clouds. Not even a stare shone in the sky to my relief.

'_That is a wise choice.' _Akagane voiced his opinion. _'Faster, and lighter. I will have trouble carrying the packs though.'_

'_Drat. I forgot about them.' _I growled inwardly. I looked at our belongings, thinking fast. "Since I am not drained of chakra like you guys and will not be drained by transforming since I intend not to, I will make clones of myself and have them carry the bags."

"You are not transforming?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded, biting my thumb, thinking. Would it work? "Yes, someone has to keep watch for safe flight, and keep you guys from falling…the problem is, I don't know where we should stop because I don't know where they are. When we stop, I want my clones to catch up with our belongings, and I know they can since they are clones and can use all their strength to keep up. But…" I glanced at the others. "I want time to have all of us rest, from you guys using chakra to maintain your transformation, mine from the clones, and Akagane's wings."

'_I can sense the other dragon; I will stop at a right distance.'_ Akagane said. _'And it will work. It will cut 2 days worth of walking.'_ He stretched his wings, looking at me. _'We will rest, make a plan, wait your belongings, and attack.' _

I relayed the message to the others. Seeing their nod of approval, I made 5 clones of myself. Instantly, the clones grabbed our bags and were off in the direction I motioned to. They needed all their advantage on catching up. "That is, where you sense her, right?" I asked, turning to Akagane.

I saw him nod. _'Let's get to a clearing.'_ He said to me, stretching over. _'I saw one over there.'_ With that, he started to walk away. I motioned the others to follow, and we were standing on a big clearing.

"Ready?" I asked.

"All right." Kakashi said, turning to his former students. "Maintain your transformation, and I know you can keep it for more than 1 day. I'm only asking you for half a day. If one un-transforms, we'll all plummet down."

"We know, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, grin on his face. "We're not genins anymore, remember?" With that, he made symbols with his hand and transformed into an orange feather.

"For once, he's smart. That's very light." I heard Sakura mutter, and she too, turned into a feather; this one pink. Figures. Let me guess, Sasuke is going to be black and Kakashi silver?

I chuckled to see my guesses come true, and I picked them up. "I will tell you when you can transform back." Knowing there was not going to be a reply, I climbed onto Akagane without any other delay. "Let's go, Akagane." I said, fastening an arm around his neck.

'_We are going to need a saddle or something to stop you from holding onto my neck.'_ Akagane said, and with a pump of his strong wings, he kicked and leaped into the air.

I once again felt my stomach drop, but I smiled to feel to be airborne again. The earth dropped behind, and we were flying over the trees, faster than I imagined we could. His strong red wings pumped the air, keeping level to the trees. _'Not too high.'_ I reminded Akagane.

'_You sound like the scarecrow.'_ Akagane muttered back, but I caught that. With a teasing slap on his neck, I looked around.

'_It's beautiful.'_ I said in awe. Even though the sky was dark, with no moon or stars to shine, the view was beautiful. Everything right below zipped past, but the mountains and things far away glowed in the darkness.

I felt Akagane's feel of joy fill my body which made my smile. _'We shall go flying again, Aki. Next time, with my mate.'_

'_Since when did she agree to become your mate?'_ I asked, amused.

I heard Akagane snort. He stopped his wings, and we were simply gliding, the wind helping us. _'We are the last ones to survive, we must.'_

I frowned at him, and I almost let go of the feathers in my hand when I was about to hit him. Seeing my mistake, I placed the feathers into my shirt, where it would to fly away. "Love is different though." I said aloud, looking at the back of the dragon's head. "You can't simply…well, make love just for your clan's sake. Love just…happens."

'_Like you and the scarecrow?'_ He asked after a moment.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily. Out loud "Drop that, subject, when I said it earlier, it was just an accident. I don't feel anything towards him."

Akagane did not speak for a while, but when he did, I felt a blush creeping up to my face. _'You didn't feel anything even though he kept looking at you? When you went to sleep? When you were asleep on his back? Nothing?'_

'_God, stop all this lovesick nonsense.'_ I said, sighing. _'I don't need it now. If you get together with this she-dragon before me and someone else, I'll curse you to somewhere not pleasant.'_

I felt amusement flicker in his head. _'Do you love anyone?'_ He asked suddenly.

'_Since when were you keen on my love road? On love itself?' _I asked, hint of growl in it. Of course, it was nothing serious. I knew he was just simply curious. Dragons. Sheesh.

'_For a long time. I've been thinking about this for a long, long, long time. Since I was in my egg.'_ He replied casually. _'I've been thinking on how to restore my clan for centuries.'_ He replied, resuming his wing beats. _'And I am interested on your love road as matter of fact. You are my rider, I do hope you will choose wisely.'_

I rolled my eyes. "Whom I love is none of your concern." I said aloud, smacking the dragon's neck lightly. "You concentrate on how to please this she-dragon first."

'_I'll try.' _He paused. _'Are you sure you do not feel anything to the man?'_

"No." I said aloud, growling. "I don't. Ill repeat, whom I love is none of your concern."

'_Fine. Be that way.'_

"I will."


	9. Chapter 9

Akanishi-san: Here's chapter 9, since some of you read it. XD

Chapter 9

"So, who is this man you like?" Sakura asked me all of a sudden on my night shift. My clones had come, and I was sorting through them when she had asked.

"Huh?" At first I didn't catch what she had said.

Sakura now sat next to me, looking at me with sparkling eyes. "Who do you like?" She asked.

I felt myself turn red. "What gave you an idea that I love someone?" I asked, getting up hastily, knowing my face was red.

"Well, you were speaking out loud on the flight." She said, looking at me still, a grin on her face. "Come on, you can tell me! Girls' secret." She raised her pinky. "I swear I won't tell."

I fidgeted. "No one." I said looking around, making sure they were all asleep. "I don't love anyone." I turned back to Sakura to see her smile was still up. What was she going to ask now? I cursed Akagane for bringing this to me. But then again…I had spoken out loud.

"Not even a tint of feeling to anyone? Someone you might think handsome? Cute? None at all?" She asked, closing in on me. "What was this _accident_ you said about someone?"

I felt cornered. I felt a tree behind me when I tried to step back. Feeling defeat, I sighed. "Fine," I growled, motioning up to a tree branch. I saw Sakura giggle, and went up the tree, waiting.

I took my time going up the tree, regretting every step I took going up. Once I was up, I checked all around, making sure no one was listening. Especially the man on subject. "Tell someone, and I will send Akagane to you to gorge you." I hissed. Seeing her nod vigorously, I checked once again. I felt my throat stop the words from coming out, but I was defeated by her eyes. "Kakashi." I whispered.

I saw her eyes go wide, and the next thing I knew, she was suppressing a laugh. "It's not _that_ funny!" I growled, angry. "It was an accident and…"

"I knew it!" Her voice cut me off. "I knew it!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You what?"

"I knew you liked Kakashi-sensei!" She said, her voice in a low whisper. "Don't worry, he's asleep, he's very…ah, tired. I think he had too much impact tonight, Sasuke and Naruto as well. You placed us in a…weird situation. That's why I'm going to take the next night shift, figured they were exhausted."

I frowned at the girl. "I don't like him, and why are they tired and you aren't?" I asked. "If it's the transformation, you should be tried too…"

Once again, she cut me off by whispering into my ears which made me turn deeper shade of red. I cursed, remembering what I had done. I had placed the feathers (which were them) inside my shirt!

"It wasn't well, too close, but we knew we were in there all right. I think Naruto and Sasuke had a blow from it." She looked at her former teacher. "I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it." She said, grinning. "I think he likes you."

I growled, avoiding her eyes. "This is too much for me." I said, getting up. "Do not speak of this to anyone, and I don't want to hear about my love life anymore. Understand?" I said.

I saw Sakura nod. "Wow…Kakashi-sensei and you, you would look good together! And I bet he loves you too I think, and if you give him a chance, he's a really…um…nice man, and…" She gasped. "Now I know the reason why Akagane despises Kakashi-sensei. He…"

I waved my hand in the air to stop her. "I don't want to hear anything about this!" I growled. "Not another word. This time I mean it."

With her nod, I leaped back onto the ground, making sure the others were asleep. Now that I remembered, they were kind of red when they transformed back, and was avoiding my eyes…I looked at Akagane. He too, was asleep from exhaustion. It was after all his first long voyage flying. I sighed, getting into my bedroll. Since I couldn't hear his thoughts when I was asleep, he couldn't have heard our conversation right? Right?

I got up with the next morning with half-closed eyes. I didn't get much sleep since the…conversation had disturbed me through out the whole night. I rubbed my eyes, trying to focus. When I opened my eyes the next time, I saw Kakashi watching me, and I hastily avoided his gaze. _'Stop looking so obvious!.'_ I yelled at myself.

I forced myself to look back, to see he had turned away now. I frowned, but got ready without another word. I made sure everyone one else was awake, and they too were getting ready. Akagane was now next to me, looking at me oddly. _'What happened last night?'_ He asked. _'You are acting oddly.'_

'_Nothing.'_ I muttered.

I saw him looking at me, but made no other questions on that. _'Are you ready to attack? I have made a plan, please tell them of it.'_ I listened as I gathered my supplies, making sure they were in good working order.

After he finished, I nodded to him. _'It's a good plan.'_ I said. I then turned to the others, who were ready as well. "All right, Akagane had made a plan." I looked at them all to make sure I had their attention. The thoughts of them as feathers floated back into my mind, but I forced it back. Think later. I growled to myself.

With that, I picked up a stick and started to draw on the sand. "All right, here is the enemy territory." I marked a circle on it. "Akagane says he will fly above and draw their attention for a while. I want you 3," I said to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, "to enter from this side. Kakashi and I will enter from the other. We will finish as many as we can, then we will meet again. Akagane will also help." I motioned to Akagane, who had now already shape changed into his bigger form. "I am sure the enemy knows of our presence here. But they can most likely only see Akagane's presence on the map, not us." I looked around. "Seeing that they aren't even here, keeping an eye on us, they are waiting for our move. They must be ready, waiting for our attack. Make it swift." I said, tapping the ground. "And don't get hurt. For you three Sakura will be there for your main heal source, and I will heal as much as I can on my side. If you need my assistance, call me or send a flare if you can not get my attention."

I saw them nod, and I stood up. "All right, ready?" I asked.

I saw them nod, and they started to stretch lightly. I caught Sakura's grin, and I glared back. I didn't choose to be with Kakashi! It was just that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura already seemed to work fine together and…Whatever…

I motioned to Kakashi, and with a nod to the others, we made to the other side of the enemy camp to the others. "Ready?" I whispered to Kakashi.

I saw him nod, looking at me once again. I felt myself being transfixed on his gaze. I gulped, trying to break away. But I couldn't…At last, he looked away and spoke. "Ready." He replied.

I felt my heart sink. For a moment, I thought he was going to say…well, something about ahem, the conversation. Not that I had a good reply. Anyway, I looked away from him, and through my mind, I yelled across the area. _'Ready!'_

'_You do not need to yell so loud. I can hear you fine.'_ A calm reply came back, and before I can retort, I heard a thunderous roar, shaking the earth. I heard gasps and yells coming from the enemy camp. So they didn't expect him to turn up like that, good.

I pulled out one of my daggers, and nodded to Kakashi. I felt his hand over my hand, and I was once again looking into his eye. "Don't get hurt." He said, and he leaped ahead.

Shaking my head to clear it, I knew my face was burning red. This was a battle! I yelled at my head, and in the next moment, I ran into the fray.

There were men all over, panicking. They were fending for themselves, and to my delight, I saw the others doing fine, finishing their job. I lashed at one with my dagger who had dared to attack me, and I looked up to see Akagane in the air, slashing with his deadly talons at men on the ground.

'_Move.'_ I heard a commanding tone in my head. I looked up to see Akagane inhaling air. No way…was he…? No, it can't be…_'Move!'_ This time, it was more commanding, and he was holding his breath now.

Looking around, I saw that there were still many men, and was approaching me. They had probably thought to attack the anbu together, knowing that the others were jounins. I glanced up and with a nod, I leaped away, landing on a tree.

I gasped when I felt boiling wave hit me, and I had to close my eyes for a moment from surprise. With a blink, I looked. To see none other than Akagane breathing fire, scorching the men who had come to attack me. _'Since when were you able to do that?'_ I asked mildly, amused in a way. I mean, come on! You don't see fire-breathing dragons everyday. I hopped off my tree as soon as everything was clear.

I smiled at Akagane, who was now flying to Naruto to help. He had finished at least 7 of the men, and he was about to finish 5 others who were surrounding Naruto. _'Since now. I feel fire in my body. Now I can do this.'_ With that, I saw Akagane swing his talon down, and scooped up Naruto. Inhaling air once again, he breathed the deadly fire out of his mouth. And there was more fun to that. Naruto was screaming, most likely from the sudden feeling of flying, and from the surprise from the fire.

'_Next time, I suggest you hint Naruto before you do that.'_ I suggested, and I finished a man who threw himself at me kunai in hand.

I heard a grumble reply, and I glanced once more to see him drop Naruto gently. To my amusement, Naruto was still shocked, he gaped at the dragon. I shook my head, a small smile on my lips. I looked around, seeing that there were now only about 5 men up. I motioned with my hand, and we pushed the 5 into a circle made by us.

"Remind me to hit Akagane." Naruto grumbled, kunai raised as he made a man run into the circle.

I chuckled, throwing my own enemy into the circle. "Hear that?" I said, feeling Akagane land behind me.

'_Yes.'_ He said, his tone obviously showing amusement. _'But I had just saved his energy.'_

I relayed his message to Naruto, and I saw him glare at the dragon for a moment. I glanced around to see that the circle was around the 5 men, who were shaking in fear, looking at Akagane.

"Speak. Where is your leader?" I asked, knowing that none of us had finished a man resembling this…Lord. "This Lord man?"

One man spoke since no one else did, most likely from fear. "He…he is in there." I saw him point behind me. Knowing Akagane was watching over me, I glanced back, and I raised an eyebrow at a small two story house like building.

"The egg?" I asked, mainly to Akagane.

'_I feel it, she is in there.'_ Akagane said, puffing smoke out of his nose, making the men shiver. _'You know, this is amusing.'_

I rolled my eyes, and I scanned my comrades. They seemed fine, no wounds were on them. There were minor scratches, but none that bled now. "All right then." I said, grinning. Putting my dagger away, I made quick symbols. "Doton Tejyou no Jutsu." I said and I felt the earth rise from the ground wrapping itself around the 5 men. "We'll be back to get you later." I said to them, and I saw them nod to my reply, their fearful eyes on Akagane.

'_You are scaring them to death.'_ I said to Akagane, turning to the house. I looked at it carefully. This Lord man either didn't know what was going on out here, or he was just waiting for our entrance…the female dragon did say he was preparing a welcoming party. Somehow I knew this wasn't the welcoming trap, I knew there was something wrong in the house.

I saw Akagane step towards the men, and I watched with a smile as the men tried to move away. _'Good.'_ He replied, and puffed smoke once again, making one of the men faint. _'That's for keeping a dragon hostage.'_ With that, he bared his teeth to the men, making them freeze. In a flash, he bit down the air in front of them, making them yelp.

"Let's go, no time playing around." I said, but I had a smile on my lips.

"He's learning quickly." Kakashi said to me, looking at the dragon. "For a normal dragon, it should take months to become like he is now."

I shrugged. "Maybe he was a natural." I said, and I motioned them to follow. Without another word, we were walking to the house. So far so good, there was nothing amiss with the house…I opened the door cautiously, the others standing against the wall, their senses alert. Akagane was once again in his smaller form, and was standing next to me, his hackles up, baring his teeth at the door.

Making sure that it was clear inside, I motioned everyone to follow. We silently entered, looking around. The house was dark, no light entered from the windows since they were shut, and there were no lamps or candles. There was a door ahead, and I gasped to see that it was a large green stone.

'_There she is!'_ I heard Akagane yell in joy, and to my horror he dashed forward.

"No!" I yelled, trying to catch him before he ran into the room. "There might be a trap!"

And there was.

I heard a clatter noise when Akagane entered the room, and I looked at the floor to see to my horror, the floor opening. Without thinking, I dashed forward, and tried to catch the dragon before he fell in. The whole was pretty big, but it was defiantly not big enough for Akagane to use his wings to fly out!

When I grabbed him, I held him tight close to my body, and to my horror I saw the ground below me. I felt a jerk, and the next thing I knew, I was falling into the hole as well.

"Aki!" Someone yelled, and I felt someone try to grab me. I looked up to see Kakashi, his eye wide. I had no time to think, to think of a plan to cushion my fall. What was going on? My head was yelling at me.

"Aki!" I heard my name call, and I saw Kakashi jump into the hole. "Stay!" He yelled to his students. "Get the egg!"

"Wha-!" I was about to tell him how stupid he was, but he had already pulled me towards me with one arm, and he tried to grab the walls by concentrating chakra to his feet and his free hand.

But it wasn't working! His free hand and his feet were sliding against the wall. It must have been made for this, I heard myself yell in my head. I felt Akagane trembling in my arms, and there was nothing I could do. We were falling.

Akanishi-san: Thanks to my reviewers, I had some interesting weeks. lol. The good ones made me happy, thanks everyone. And some...just amused me. Akito if you are reading this...dragons may not exist in Naruto manga/anime but it could be possible. Its not like you live ther eor something...Besides, if you read the fan guide the author was initially going to place a dragon instead of frogs, so HA. lol. Yeah, I just had to say that, because your wording made me laugh, and thought I should reply to you. Anyway...RR please

So far the green dragon's name will most likely be: Illiria. If anyone has other names, feel free to speak up. thanks much!


	10. Chapter 10

Akanishi-san: Hmm...I think this story will end in 18 chapters. So much for long story, lol.

Chapter10

I don't know how much longer we fell. Not long. But the next thing I knew, we had stopped falling, and I had landed on something soft, and I felt Kakashi's arm hug me tightly. I blushed, but there was no time to think about that!

I scrambled up, Akagane still in my arms. I dropped Akagane the next moment, to see that I had landed on Kakashi. I fell next to him, looking to see if he was wounded. _'Of course he is!'_ I yelled at myself. I felt my hands trembling. We had fallen for a long time, and he cushioning my fall from all that, he could be…NO!

I heard soft breathing sounds coming from Kakashi, and I felt a little more relieved. He was okay…hopefully. I was about to heal him, but a sound of crushing noise caught my attention. I turned, looking for the source.

'_Aki!'_ I heard Akagane yell.

I quickly brought my dagger out, staring at a…demon? What _was _it? It was a large bulky figure in the darkness, but when I brought chakra to my eyes, I saw what it was. It looked like a large…plant? Um…how do I explain this…Ahem.

All I saw was large tentacle like vines all whipping the air, slashing at Akagane, who was snarling at it. There were about 15 vines, and one tried to get Akagane. Scrambling to my feet, I lashed at the vine with my dagger. The vine seemed to scream with rage. The next thing I knew, it was attacking me! I quickly picked Akagane up, and leaped aside.

What was I to do? My head was panicking. As an anbu, I _should_ be able to think and do everything. But that's not always the case. I mean, can _you_ think properly when there is something you don't even know attacking you when there is someone you care hurt?

Wait. Someone I care? Arg. I must be losing my mind. I shook my head, and I looked around myself. The room we were in wasn't big, not big enough for Akagane to change into his larger form without crushing us. I cursed, thinking hard. What should I do? What_ can_ I do?

Another vine was now rushing towards us, and I was forced to let Akagane go when it grabbed him. "Akagane!" I yelled, trying to grab him before the vine could take him away. But another vine had snuck on me, and I felt it grab my legs. I was forced to the ground, and another vine was crawling on me, and was now wrapped around me, my arms bound. "Akagane!" I screamed on top of my lungs. Tears were coming out, but I didn't care! I didn't want another of my friends taken away.

I felt the vine crush me, and I yelled in agony. I saw Akagane was also tightly wrapped up with a vine, trying to bit his way out. The dragon's teeth seemed to have some affect; the vine released him for a moment. But another vine had clamped the dragon's mouth shut, another holding his tail that had tried to lash at the vines.

It seemed that we were done for. There was nothing I could do, and neither could Akagane. Kakashi…I knew was unconscious. I felt my eyes tearing up from pain physically and internally.

The vines kept closing its hold, and I was losing conscious. Maybe even to eternal sleep…I closed my eyes, not fighting back anymore. I had accepted death; there was nothing I can do…

Just when I was about to slip away from my conscious, I felt the vine let go of me, and I heard another wail of sound of anger. I felt an arm catch my fall, and I opened an eye wearily to see Kakashi, looking at me and at the vine as well. He was panting heavily, and he winced as he put me down.

"Thank you." I gasped, trying to take in much air as I could. The vines were suffocating me, and I tried to relieve my lungs. But…the vine gave no more than a split second of relief, for more than 5 of them rushed at us, and I saw Kakashi stand in front of me, and attack the vines. Was he…trying to protect me?

I stumbled to my feet, drawing a dagger once again. "Kakashi, you're…" hurt, I was going to say. But the vines tried to get me once again from the side, and I brought my arm to defend myself, knowing that it would only seize me once more.

I felt my arms scream at me, and I gasped as I felt my arms literally being ripped open. I felt blood dripping from my arm, and I looked at the horrifying vines. The edges were sharp now, and now…it looked more like claws. Deadly ones. I saw Kakashi look at me, his eyes wide in panic as well.

I closed my eyes tightly when I saw the vines leap at me once again, the point aiming at me. This was the end...There was nothing I could do…

I felt it wrap itself around me, and drop its weight on me. Was it trying to crush me to death again? My knees buckled, and I fell backwards, the vines still on me. I suddenly felt warm drops fall on my body, and I opened my eyes.

And I wished I hadn't. My eyes widened to see Kakashi on me, and on his back there was a large scar blood trickling out so fast, I thought he might die from blood loss…assuming he was still alive.

I still heard sharp intake of air, and that told me he was still alive. If only I could stop the vines for a moment, I can at least heal Kakashi to stop him from dying from blood loss! I heard a muffled growl, and I looked up to see that the vines were retreating, Akagane still in its vines.

"Aka…gane…that's what…they want." Kakashi gasped the words out, breathing heavily. "I think…fire would…do the trick…" He started to cough, blood coming out.

"Don't talk!" I almost yelled at him. I scrambled to my feet, and I reluctantly left Kakashi. I ran at the vines which were retreating with Akagane. I felt burning anger boil in my heart. I made symbols with my hand, my eyes fixed on the vines. "Katon Hou Tatsumaki no Jutsu!" I threw my arms at it, and from there, I felt fire leap, and I saw a large tornado shaped fire hit the vines.

I saw it release Akagane, and I caught him before he fell to the ground. I gently dropped him, and made more symbols. "Katon, gouriki senpu!" With that, I jumped and with a twist I kicked at the vine's core, sending fire.

True to his words, the fire engulfed the vines, and it screeched in pain. I felt my knees buckle, and I was on the ground, staring at the vines burn. _'Please let it end!'_ I kept yelling, I had no other strength to oppose it if it ever thought to attack again. My wish came true, and to my joy, I saw the vines drop to the ground, leaving black scorches on the ground.

I looked over to the right, and saw Akagane there, panting to catch his breath. Remembering Kakashi, I stood up groggily, forcing my legs to do as I wished. I ran to Kakashi, and kneeled next to him.

The wound on his back was large, 3 large lines tore his jounin jacket and his black shirt to shreds, drawing blood. With my trembling hands, I made myself focus on the wounds. Bringing chakra to my hands, I started to at least patch up the scar. I was trained as a medic for a while, and I knew the basics. But I had no strength to do a full healing for him.

I healed much as I could, and stopped the blood from flowing out. I sighed heavily, and leaned forward to check his breathing. He was breathing all right, but it was sharp intakes, and his eyes remained closed. _'Please…don't die…'_ I was crying again, and I grabbed his hand into mine, squeezing it hard.

'_It wanted me…'_ A voice said, and I looked at Akagane, to see him behind me, looking at Kakashi. I glared at him to see that he was not wounded. I knew that this Lord man wanted the dragon, and he would not hurt it. But…all this occurrence left boiling anger, and I let it open.

"Why did you ever come to me!" I yelled, glaring at the dragon, tears still dropping. I knew that I didn't mean what I had said and that it was hurting Akagane. But my mouth kept moving on its own yelling at the red dragon. "Why! Because of you, my comrades have died, and now this!" I turned back to Kakashi, looking at his closed eye. "If you never came into my life…"

I heard a clatter noise behind me, and I whirled to see he was no longer there. There was a small hallway now I saw on the other side of the room. I heard the dragon's claws scrambling on the stone floor, running away from me.

I felt the tears still running. What was wrong with me? It wasn't his fault! My friends, and this…

"Aki…" A voice whispered, and I opened my eyes to see Kakashi. Behind his mask, I saw a small smile. How could he smile in this situation? "Go find him, I'll…be fine." He said, breathing heavily.

"But…" I didn't like the idea of leaving him. But I knew I couldn't carry him and that if I did, Akagane might get caught from the delay.

Kakashi brought a finger up to his lips. "Go." He said.

I squeezed his hand. "I'll come back soon as I can." I said. "Please don't die while I'm gone." I said, looking at him.

I heard a soft chuckle. "I won't." He replied. "Not when…I have to leave you. I'm not…going to let someone else take you."

At that moment, I only comprehended the words: I won't. and nothing else. I nodded, and with another tight squeeze and one last glance, I ran to where I had last heard Akagane go to.

"Akagane!" I yelled, running through the hallways. "Akagane!" Realizing that it might attract enemies, I yelled inside my head. _'Akagane! Pease, I'm sorry!'_ _Akagane!'_

"Be quiet." A soft female voice greeted me when I ran into a room with its door open. "You will wake the whole house."

I froze on my steps as I stared at a woman in front of myself. She looked aged, about 60 or so, but she radiated in beauty. She held a staff in one of her hands, and on the other, she held a glowing ball of white light. She wore a kimono like dress, and I frowned at it. The clothing she wore…it reminded me of traditional, OLD clothing used like…500 years ago.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I remembered what I was there for. "Have you seen a red dragon?" I asked, looking around the room. Then I realized…could she be an enemy? I turned to her, my hands ready for combat.

I saw her raise a hand after waving the small white light away, chuckling. "My dear, do I look like a fighter to you?" She asked. "No, I am a…what you call a Shaman." She spoke, her voice almost misty. "I can see things that others can not." She stepped towards me. "And…I see some around you."

I looked around frantically from those words. What? Ghosts? I looked back at the woman. "What are you talking about..." I was about to ask once again about Akagane.

But the woman had beaten me before I could speak more. She now had me paralyzed, my eyes wide, staring at her. From her mouth, the words hit me hard. "They are wearing your outfit, and it looks like they had passed away a week or so ago…3 men, and they tell me they are your friends."

My comrades…The comrades, my friends, who had died trying to protect the monk who had the egg…

Akanishi-san: Omg...so much OCC. lol. Sorry you guys...


	11. Chapter 11

Akanishi-san: Woah...This is some wahcked up chapter..lol

Chapter 11

"My…friends?" my voice almost cracked. Was she serious? They were here? Next to me? I saw the woman nod, and I felt my heart leap in joy. "Can I see them?" I asked, looking around.

The woman waved a hand, the staff glowed white. The white light blinded me for a moment, but I had to open my eyes when I felt something land on my shoulder. I spun, and my eyes were wide from shock.

"Hey." Sure enough, one of my comrades was there, a hand resting on my shoulder. He grinned at me, as if he was still alive, and nothing had gone wrong.

I felt another arm go around my shoulder, and I spun to the other side to see another of my comrade. He too, was grinning. "Long time no see, eh?" He joked.

Another shimmer of light brought my last comrade into life…or vision in front of me. He nodded to me in greeting, smile playing on his lips. The woman was standing in front of me, smiling. "Your comrades have been with you all this time. They have not passed to the realm of the dead because they were worried about you." She said. She nodded to the three men around me. "Have them explain."

"Well, Aki, how have you been?" One asked, and I turned to him.

"Um…fine." I muttered, my voice almost a whisper. "What…you…" My mind was racing, I had so many things to tell them. But first thing…I had always said to myself, if I ever got the chance to speak to them again I would say, "I'm…"

I stopped, for I saw them shake their heads. "Don't you dare say you're sorry." He grumbled. "It wasn't your fault. Neither was it the dragon's."

"Akagane? How do you know?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well, like the shaman said, we were technically with you this whole time." One replied for me. He was still smiling, but the others were not anymore.

"We didn't pass onto the realm of the dead, and watched you since…well, you thought everything that had happened was _your_ fault, and that we died because _you_ didn't do your job." One said, poking me.

"You were also so angry at your self for that, and blamed everything to yourself. We didn't like that. And at that funeral for us? Yeah, you were angry at yourself for being honored to be the first to place flowers."

"But…why me?" I asked, watching them. "I mean, yes, I was your anbu captain. But that didn't give me the honor."

They didn't answer to my question, but continued. "And you were disgusted to yourself for being thanked from our family and friends."

"Yeah, and all those 'sorry's? It wasn't like you, to say that over, and over, and over." He chuckled.

"You did us a big favor, you were the best leader we could ever hope for." One of them placed a hand on my head. "And you better act like one."

"But I…I led you to your death!" I almost yelled my anger. What were they saying? What the heck were they talking about? What was going on!

At last, one replied to my former question. "We always said to our parents: Aki is the greatest team leader I have ever met. And whenever one of us gets hurt, even a little scratch, she would panic; she cared for us so much. I know our jobs are life threatening, and that we could lose our lives. However…when I die during a mission, I want to die next to Aki, who had been our leader, who has cared for us. I want to die next to her, and I want to die for her, if it meant that she would live."

Tears were spilling again. I sobbed, trying to hold it back, but I couldn't. "You…idiot." I sobbed. "Idiots. That's what you lot are."

"Wonderful. A little while ago, she's blaming herself for getting us killed, and now, she's calling us idiots." One said sarcastically.

"I know we are idiots. But you are more of an idiot." One of them chuckled, patting my shoulder. "For not knowing how we felt."

What was I to say? Sorry again? I knew they were sick of hearing that word. Instead: "thank you." I whispered.

"It's us who should be thanking you, Aki." One replied, and turned to the shaman. "All right, so we've finished why we stayed here." He said casually.

I turned to them, my eyes wide. "You're leaving?" I asked, panicking again. "But you just got back!"

One of them shrugged. "We can't stay forever, you know. We don't belong here. Don't worry, as long as you come visit us, we'll know you are there."

"And don't you dare come following us soon."

"Oh, before I go, I have to go talk to that copy ninja."

I looked at them. "Kakashi?" I asked.

They nodded. "Yeah…but he's not here…what an inconvenience. Oh well, I guess we'll have to visit his dream."

"Dream?" I inquired. "Can you do that?"

They nodded once again. "Yeah, and we'll visit you in that form too. And stop crying for crying our loud!" He sounded irritated. "You're gonna make me feel guilty now!"

I smiled but tears were still forming up. I reached for them, and we were hugging each other. "I'm going to miss you guys." I said, sobbing. "'I'll visit, I promise."

"You better." One replied, and they were slowly fading.

"And stop blaming yourself for all of this."

"And it wasn't your dragon's fault either. Speaking of your dragon, I suggest you go look behind yourself."

I turned, and there, sure enough, stood Akagane, his long neck bent. His eyes were looking at me, and I stifled a laugh for he looked much like those dogs who looked guiltily at their masters.

'_Aki?'_ His voice was hesitant.

I opened my arms, and squatted. _'Come here, you big red thing!'_ I chuckled when he dashed at me, and threw it self upon me. I was forced to fall backwards, and I felt him sitting on me, washing my face. _'I'm sorry; I didn't mean any of those things I said. I like having you around, and I hope you stay with me.'_

A chuckle made me look behind me, to see that the three were fading. "C'ya Aki."

"Come visit!"

"And we'll come visit you, too!"

They waved a hand, I waved back, tears spilling. "I will." I whispered. "Thank you."

With smiles and nods of approval, they disappeared. I turned to the ground, wiping my tears away. "Thank you, too." I said, getting up to turn to the woman.

She nodded, and looked at her staff, where now 3 new feathers glowed on it. "999…" She whispered. "One more to go."

I frowned. "One more what? And If I can help, I will do anything. You have helped my friends set their souls free, and I was able to talk to them one last time."

The woman looked at me. "I am a shaman, but have you heard of me?" She asked.

I shook my head. "In myths and such, but in real life, no."

The woman smiled crookedly. "I believe I am the last to dwell here on realm of the living." She said. "Everyone else had died." She motioned to her clothes. "As you can tell, I am not from this time. We shamans died about 500 years ago."

500! I felt my head swirl. Too many things were happening in a flash! "Um…then how are you alive?" I asked, trying to sort everything out.

"I was cursed. I am trapped, by the Lord who owns this house. He likes to collect unusual things, the plant you fought earlier, dragons, and well, me as an example." She waved a hand at the walls. "I can not escape. But he had promised, if I can set 1000 souls free, he will let me go." She brushed her fingers on the feathers on the staff. "These are the souls so far I have set free, there are 999 of them here."

I frowned. "1000?' I asked. "How did you get all the way to 999? I mean…you've been here all this time, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but some of his workers come here to visit me. I have been doing this over 500 years. The Lord, his parents gave me to him, his parent's parents gave me to him, and so on. I have been in his grasp for a long time." She sighed.

"Is there any other spirits near me?" I asked. "Or I can get Kakashi, I'm sure he might have…and would like to see Obito."

The woman shook her head. "He had accepted his death, there is no one near him." She looked at me. "You have done me a great deed; you have let me serve 3 souls." She waved a hand. "Now go, and get the last egg. Take it before he can torture her and him." She looked at Akagane.

I tried to think of the others. Sasuke? No, he of all of the people must have taken his family's death in by now. Sakura? Mmm…I can't think of anyone dying near her. Naruto? He could be a possibility; his parents may linger around him…

Just as I was about to voice that, I felt a force that made my lungs stop from voicing anything. I frowned. Did I just lose my voice? Then…Of course! I cleared my throat, and the lungs were back in function. "Set yourself free, Great Lady." I said.

She looked at me. "Myself?" She asked.

I nodded. "You are, after all a spirit yourself. And you have been here too long. Set your soul free."

She was still frowning at me. "I do not know if that is possible." She said finally. "But I do…want to be free."

"Then let me do your job." I said, and stretched a hand towards her staff. "Its just combining chakra with the staff, right?" I grinned.

Hesitantly, the woman handed me her staff. When I touched the staff, I felt a jolt of power flash into me, and I knew I was radiating in white color. _'You're glowing.'_ Akagane pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. _'I know.'_ I replied. I took the staff into my hand, and with the other, I focused energy into my palm. "I am going to try to do what you did." I announced, and waved my hand in the air, sending…well, I think I was sending the white power to her.

I gasped when I saw the blinding light again, but this time it did not blind me. I had to squint to see against the light, but I saw it. The woman was glowing in the white color, and she herself looked bewildered at herself.

"Be free of your burden, Great Lady." I whispered.

I saw the woman look at me. "Thank you." She said, and her voice was almost a whisper. I saw her body start to fade, but then…I saw her eyes widen. "I see 2 ghosts next to you, young shaman." She said, her voice was a thin whisper now. I had to strain to hear. "They are your parents…"

The voice was gone, and I gripped the staff tightly in confusion. My parents? What…I was so confused, I barely flinched when the white glow faded, leaving a new feather on the staff. A clatter made me turn around, whirling the staff to meet whomever had entered. I almost dropped the staff when I saw that it was Kakashi, entering with no difficulty. His wounds were gone, and he didn't even look like he had them. The only way to know he had been hurt was from his jacket and shirt which was ripped in the back.

"Kakashi!" I cried, and I ran to him. "Are you all right?" I stopped before him, looking him over. "How did you heal so quickly?" I asked, bounding around in joy.

I saw him scratch his head, "I don't know, actually." He replied. "All I know is that when you left, I had this awkward dream about the three…um, men you were teamed with at that mission." He looked at me after he spoke, as if getting ready for me to crumble.

I smiled, which made him frown. "They said they'd visit you." I said, chuckling when he looked even more puzzled. "I'll tell you later." I said, motioning to the staff as well. "Right now, we have to go get the other dragon." I looked at Akagane, who was watching Kakashi with weird look on his face. "Akagane?" I asked. "Can you feel her?"

The dragon nodded, and trotted over, his eyes never leaving Kakashi. _'Follow me.'_ He said finally, and we were off.

The only thoughts inside my head were happiness to see my comrades and Kakashi healed. Also…of what had the shaman said to me. She said "young shaman" to me, and she had said…my parents.

Akanishi-san: I actually have the ending ready, and its 18 chapters long. As long as I dont get any other ideas, it'll stay this way. Also...the dragon's name, since no one else is speaking up..sob...jk. anyway, it probaby will be Illiria. Thanks again! and it's not too late yet, Illiria (so far for now) will not come for another chapter or so. keep on speakin up, kk? hehehe


	12. Chapter 12

Akanishi-san: Okay...so the names! It's a real tie btw Illiria and Azarri. Vote on your reviews

Chapter 12

I glanced around carefully around a hallway. Kakashi was next to me, Akagane at my feet. I motioned all clear to Kakashi, and we ran into the corridor. We were both alert, ready for anything. This…Lord man seemed he would do anything to get his hands on Akagane.

We passed couple doors, but we never looked in on any of them. What we wanted to find was the stairs! Doesn't this place have stairs? God, I just feel like we are just running around. And the staff was doing nothing but to weigh me down. Why am I keeping it anyway? Finally after a couple minutes of run, Kakashi motioned a stop. Making sure we were hidden, I turned to him.

"I think catching someone and making him say where the stairs are is faster." Kakashi announced. "And there is one over there." He jabbed a thumb to a hall way.

I nodded. He was right, we were wasting time, running around. It would be faster if we just asked. Why hadn't I thought of this before? My thoughts once again drifted back to the shaman.

Young shaman? Parents? I guess she could call me a shaman since I did take her staff…but still, I can't see ghosts nor do I feel the power anymore. But the whole parents thing…I had never seen my parents, when I finally was able to actually see things and feel things, my parents were gone, and I was left in care with someone else.

"Aki?" A voice snapped me back to reality, and I looked up to see Kakashi looking at me with a frown. "What's wrong? Headache?" He brought a hand up, resting it on my forehead. "Fever?"

I blushed from the sudden touch, stepping back awkwardly, but taking care to do it silently. "I'm fine." I said, and looked over him to a corridor. "Now, how shall we get the man?" I asked, looking back at Kakashi now.

He chuckled. Oh-oh. "Simple." With that said, he disappeared, and when I looked back at the corridor, he was there, standing in front of the man. The man seemed surprised, but before he could utter a word, Kakashi had his throat, pinning him to a wall. I was even more amazed to see Akagane at his feet, watching the man with a glare.

I raised an eyebrow, chuckling. I was about to step into the corridor myself, to interrogate the man with them, but something grabbed be from the back, pulling me. Something was instantly over my mouth, making me unable to speak. Wide-eyed, I tried to escape. How had this person come up behind me so quietly and without me knowing it?

I tried to turn and hit the person holding me, but I felt my eyes droop. Sleep powder? I scrunched my face when I smelled the sleep powder off the cloth that was over my mouth and nose, and I cursed mentally. Reality was slipping away fast, and the last word in my head was: Kakashi…

"Urg…" Groaning, I got up, bringing a hand over my throbbing head. "What happened?" Prying my eyes open, I looked around.

"Ah, so you've waken." A voice said, and I leaped to my feet, reaching for my daggers which weren't there anymore. "I took your weapons." The voice said, seeing my confusion. "As well as the staff. I think I should thank you for setting my shaman free?"

I growled. Something about the voice made me angry, and I knew that this voice belonged to the Lord. "Yes." I snapped. "I set her free all right. And as for the plant demon thing? I finished that thing off as well."

A chuckle met me, and I growled my anger. Where was he talking from? I looked around, to see walls around me, nothing more. The room I was in was so small, I was able to touch the ends of the wall by spreading my arms. Talk about a good room, eh? Plus, there was no door, eliminating my chances to escaping. Where the heck am I? "I thought it might have been you." He said at last. "And I thought, for your strength and for your eyes, I decided to give you the honor of becoming one of my collections."

"Thanks, but no." I replied, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I think I'd rather be dead than be stuck here forever."

"Pity, I would have let you even stay with your dragon." He said.

I bristled. "What have you done with him!" I growled. "And where are my friends!"

"Nothing…yet." He said, a chuckle following it. "I haven't caught them yet, they are still on the run. 3 of your friends had taken the egg, and are on the run inside my house. As for your dragon and the one eyed ninja, they are on their way here."

"What are you planning to do with them!" I asked, trying to sound normal through my gritted teeth. Ninjas were not supposed to be like this! No emotions! NO EMOTIONS!

"Well, I think the orange one seems interesting to me." He paused. I paled at the thought, Naruto…the fox demon…"And the raven haired, he possesses powers." He chuckled. "The dragon, of course I want, but as for the others, I don't care."

I knew what he meant. He didn't want the others…Sakura…Kakashi…

Suddenly, the walls around me vibrated, and for a moment I thought it was going to push in, like those movies where the hero is stuck between walls that close in? Yeah, I thought that was going to happen. But no, I wanted that to happen than what I saw.

Yes, see. I felt my blood turn cold as the walls turned clear, letting me see the other side of the walls. In front of me, now stood Kakashi and Akagane, looking off to the side, as if not seeing me. I pressed my hands on the now clear wall, staring at them. Clearing my throat that was clogged, I pounded on the wall. "Kakashi! Akagane!" I yelled, trying to get their attention.

But…they did not respond. Not even a flinch. Did they not see or hear me? I kept pounding on the wall. What was going on?

"Welcome." The voice cut in, and I looked to the side to see a man standing next to me, smiling at my two friends. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Where is she." Kakashi growled, and I turned to him. "You have better not have hurt her." I don't know, but his tone…was he really, and I mean, really worried for me?

Akagane bared his fangs, and I knew he had to be saying something…but I couldn't hear it. I was closed out. This room…I placed a hand on one of the walls. Was closing me from contact, even from Akagane!

The man chuckled. "No, not yet. I gave her an offer of becoming one of my collections…but sadly, she declined." He sighed. "What about you, red dragon?" He asked, a smile on his lips.

Oh, I wanted to kill him! Pound him to death! If only I could get out of here…I turned back to Akagane, who stepped forward. His gaze never left him, the red eyes glaring dangerously.

"So you accept it?" The man asked. Accept what?

I looked at Kakashi. What was going on? As if hearing my thoughts, he spoke. "If Akagane submits to you, you will let Aki go?" He asked.

I paled. What were they thinking? Let Akagane be one of his collections just to get me free? I'd rather die here! "No!" I yelled, pounding my fist onto the wall. "Don't!"

The man nodded. "I haven't harmed her…yet. But it could be arranged…" He stopped, for Akagane had stepped forward again. "I see you are loyal to your owner."

Akagane clicked his tail on the floor in obvious irritation. "NO!" I kept yelling, but it was no use…they couldn't hear me…What can I do? I am…useless.

Like the time I was unable to protect my friends.

Like the time I was unable to protect Akagane.

Like the time I was unable to save Kakashi.

Like now, I am unable to save them. Was I just to watch? To watch them suffer? For me? Again? To simply watch?

"NO!" I yelled, and I gasped in surprise, from two things. One, the floor shook, and when I looked over to where the thunder occurred from, I saw a gigantic hole on the wall, the three jounins there with the stone like egg. And two? I felt something drop at my feet, and I saw a small drop of liquid there. Was I crying? Was I letting myself cry during a mission? What was wrong with me? It's like I'm turning emotional or something...

But before I could actually think on that, I herd the three jounins run to their former teacher's side, their kunai raised. "Kakashi-sensei, we have the egg." Naruto said, offering the egg to Kakashi.

My eyes grew wide when I saw the egg suddenly turn brighter green when Kakashi touch it, and the group seemed very surprised as well. Kakashi…was he the "chosen one" for this green egg?

The Lord man seemed to think the same, and I heard him chuckle. "Well, well, well. For such a long time I have been seeking its owner…seems like I have got him." He smiled, and he reached forward. "Hand it to me."

I turned to Kakashi, who held the egg in his arms. "No." He spoke, holding it tightly. "She has chosen me, I will not give her away." He took a step back.

I smiled to see the man frown. "Then I will kill your friend." He growled.

I turned to Kakashi, who was hesitating. "No! Take the dragons and go!" I yelled, and I pounded onto the wall. A thought hit me. I quickly made symbols, concentrating hard. That done, I placed a hand over the wall. "Kazeton: Fuuma no Jutsu!" I yelled, and I felt wave of wind leap, and I was surrounded in it. _'Please…'_ I thought. The wind made small cuts on my arms and les, but I didn't care. As long as I can get out…

As if hearing my prayers, the walls gave away, the waves of wind shattering the walls. Panting, I stood there, trying to clear my head. It's not exactly safe to stay in a small compact room where wind is trying to press out of the room.

"Aki!" Kakashi's call drew me back to reality, and I leaped, to stand next to my friends. "You're all right!" He said, looking at me.

I nodded. "Kind of." I said, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts "But I am in once piece." I glanced at the egg. "She's chosen you?" He nodded. I smiled, glad. "Good, then we can keep the dragons in Konoha." I glared at the Lord man changing into my fighting position; my fists raised, wishing I had my daggers. "You know, it's not exactly nice to keep someone in a small room where she could suffocate."

"I had intended you to." The man replied, shrugging. "But now that you are out, seems I must fight to get my collections.

"They are not meant to be collected!" I snapped, looking at Akagane and the room we were in. It was pretty bug, good for us, too bad for him. "Akagane?" I asked, grinning.

I saw Akagane chuckle, and with blazing fire surrounding him, he stepped forward. When the fire cleared, now the larger sized Akagane stood there, glaring at the man. _'He should not have kept her so.'_ He said.

Chuckling, I nodded. "Let's teach him a lesson." I turned to Kakashi. "Don't fight, keep watch over her." I said, nodding to the egg. With a nod to my other comrades, I leaped forward, after catching a kunai from Kakashi. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the others do the same, jumping after me.

I reached the man first, and I lashed at him. He jumped back in time, but I had managed to scratch him. Sasuke was on him next, standing behind him, he kicked the man up into the air. I watched in awe as Sasuke kicked him higher and higher into the air, and the next thing I knew, the man was on the ground.

Sakura came next, and punched the ground where the man was. The Lord man however recovered, and leaped away. Coughing blood, he started to make symbols. "Akagane!" I yelled, and I leaped back, motioning to the others to do the same. They did, and good thing they did! Large claws suddenly lashed at the man, leaving large scars on him. I chuckled. It should leave a mark to remind him.

Naruto was next, in his hands a blue ball of chakra. I raised an eyebrow. Rasengan? I whistled when the rasengan hit the man squarely in the chest. Well, that concludes it. The man rammed into the wall, and there, he limped.

I heard large intakes of air behind me, and I turned to Akagane. "No, leave him be. He doesn't need to die." I said.

Akagane stopped, and released the air. _'Fine.'_ He growled, pouting. Fire surrounded him, and he returned to his smaller form. _'While Kakashi and I were down in the basement, we freed most of the things that were here. And everyone should be now freed, with him now like this.'_

I nodded. Then…_'You called him Kakashi! Are you finally accepting him?'_ I asked, grinning. I turned to Kakashi, who was walking towards us. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked next to me, inspecting the man.

"He was kinda…uh…lame." Naruto said, peering at the motionless body. "I thought he was going to be some really strong guy."

"I think he just posed as that. He probably used his men to do all the dirty work." Sakura suggested, grinning at Kaksahi's egg. "So, Kakashi-sensei, you have the egg now!"

He nodded, reaching us. He looked at Akagane and then to me. "I _think_ he might have accepted me." He said, chuckling. "He let me hold him as we came up, because in the stairs there were not enough room for him to fly, and I wanted to go up quietly."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?" I asked.

'_I had to for that time.'_ He paused. _'But I guess…You know, he was so scared out of his mind when we found out you were gone. He was…um…very upset about himself, and kept saying it was his fault you were kidnapped.'_

I turned to Kakashi, who was blushing. "Well, it _was_ my fault." He said, and suddenly stopped. "Wait…did I actually talk to you?" He asked, looking at Akagane.

'_Duh. You can talk to me, because you were chosen by her.'_ He looked at the egg.

I chuckled, and walked over to the Lord man. Taking ropes out, with help from Sakura, we tied him up. "Sasuke, if you will please, send a word to Hidden Grass about this place?" With a nod, he left. I turned to Sakura and Naruto. "I want you two to go and get the captured people and um…things. Set them free if you can, if not, come seek me." They too nodded, and left.

I finally turned to Kakashi. "Finally, it's over." I said, and walked over to him to examine the egg. I whistled. "Never thought it would be you." I commented, placing a hand over the egg. It hummed, radiating warmth. I chuckled, pulling my hand from it, and instead, picked Akagane up. "Worried were you two, eh?" I asked to particularly no one as I scratched Akagane's ear.

'_You scared the heck out of us. When we looked back, you weren't there.'_ Akagane said to me, his eyes closed, a smile on his lips.

I raised an eyebrow. "You are pleased." I said, and smiled. "To what? Finding me? Or to finally reach your dragon?" Chuckling, I placed Akagane down. Kakashi was looking at me oddly, and I looked back. "Yes?" I asked.

Placing the egg down next to Akagane, he reached forward and pulled me into his arms. Surprised, I was about to strangle him, but I stopped myself. Heck…I was enjoying this! "I thought I had lost you." He whispered to me.

I felt my blush creep up when an irritated feeling came from the red dragon. However, I stayed, and did not object. "It takes more than that to kill me." I said, and he suddenly pulled away.

"You're hurt." He said, seeing blood on his hands. I looked down, my eyebrows raised.

"Oh." I said lamely. Shrugging, I smiled. "Well, I got hurt from my own jutsu." I explained, "I was placed in like a room thing, and I was invisible to you, while I could see you." I pointed to where I believed was earlier. "And when Akagane was going to let him go to the Lord guy, I _had_ to get out, so did one of my wind jutsus inside, hoping the room will shatter from the air pressure inside." I grinned. "And these cuts are the consequences."

He frowned, and looked me over. "It doesn't seem like you got no worse than scratches…but don't do that again." He said, looking at my eyes now.

I looked away, feeling myself turning into even more darker shade of red. "Why not?" I said. "It was necessary, and it worked, didn't it?"

Once again, I was brought into a hug, and he whispered: "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Before he could even utter a word after that, a clatter noise met us, and we jumped apart like startled rabbits. We turned to the door, and saw that the other jounins were there, goggling at us. Wait, let me fix that. Naruto and Sasuke were goggling, but Sakura was actually grinning. I looked at my feet, to see Akagane twitching to get at Kakashi, and hurriedly grabbed him.

Chuckling nervously, I turned from Kakashi. "Um, let's get home, shall we? Uh…Sasuke? The villagers?"

Akanishi-san: That was lame. I didn't know what else to do. Haha...yeah...anyway..

**ATTENTION:** Please vote on your reviews for the girl dragon's name! Illiria or Azarii


	13. Chapter 13

Akanishi-san: Hmm...its most likely going to be Iliria. Azarii though sounds cool...arg...I need to choose soon...hmmm

Chapter13

"Here, Miss," Someone said, and I turned around to see a man offering my weapons to me. "We found them next to the chair." He motioned to where the Lord man sat.

I smiled, accepting my weapon pouch, daggers and the staff. Seeing it, I frowned. I had forgotten…My parents. Were they really here? Well, as in ghosts? Seeing my frown, the man was frowning at me. "Is something missing?" He asked.

"Oh, no." I said, shaking my head. "This is everything, thank you."

The man nodded, and returned to his job, which was to search the place for anything else the Lord man had. Oh, and it turned out that the Lord man was some maniac man who was thrown out of Hidden Grass village after he captured a girl to keep as a collection. At first, they said he liked collecting plants and rocks, part of nature. But soon, he got into animals and humans, and after a while, the head villager thought that it would be wise to throw him out…Which, I believe is kind of stupid, but whatever.

"Who's that?" A voice asked, and I turned to see Kakashi, eyeing the man carefully.

I shrugged, putting my daggers into the hilts and putting everything else where they belonged. I weighed the staff in my hand, deciding if I should keep it or not. "A ninja for Hidden Grass who found my weapons."

"Uh-huh…" He said, and he looked at the staff. "And what's that? I'm sure that wasn't _your_ weapon. Did he give that to you?"

"No, remember? I had it since you miraculously recovered from your wounds." I eyed him carefully. Jeez, what was wrong with him?

"Speaking of that…you said you would fill me in on the whole thing." He laid the green egg on the floor next to Akagane, who leaned against it, a smile on his lips.

I nodded, looking around. The people of Hidden Grass seemed to be busy clearing the place up, and the jounins were busy trying to help calm a odd looking animal. A horse maybe…but a different colored horse. "Well, when I left to get Akagane, I ran into this room where I met an old lady." I started, looking at the staff. The feathers were still there, and there were no wind, but sure enough, they were wavering. Some shaman magic maybe? I'll ponder on this later.

"She told me she was a shaman, and there were ghosts around me and she materialized my comrades…well, not fully, but enough so that I can see and talk to them." I paused, thinking back. If only I could speak to them again…I returned to my story, shaking my thoughts away. If I was going to cry, let's do it privately, shall we? Gawd, since when did I turn into a cry baby?

"Anyway, I talked to them and stuff, and they went to talk to you." For some odd reason, I saw him blush. Whatever it is, I had no intension of asking. I mean, it was none of my business. "And then, I found out she needed to set one more soul free, or else she had to stay under the maniac Lord's."

"So you set her soul free?" Kakashi asked. I nodded, surprised. I guess seeing my surprised face, he shrugged. "You're friends somewhat told me what was going on, because I was…kind of freaking out when I saw them."

I raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "Yeah, and before she left…" I paused. Was it right to tell him this part too? Oh well, too late now, since Kakashi was looking at my curiously and everything. "She called me a 'Young Shaman' and she said she sees two ghosts near me, and they were my…parents."

Kakashi looked around myself, as if trying to see them. "Well, can you see them?" He asked me, obviously he could not.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I never met my parents before." I admitted after a short silence. "When I finally somewhat knew what was going on around me, they were gone." I paused once again. I dropped my voice, so only he could hear, "I was raised an orphan, by the Third."

I saw his eyes go wide from shock, goggling at me. "The Third raised you?"

I nodded. "But it wasn't like he raised me at his house or anything. I mean, that would be favoritism, and that wouldn't look too well to the people. He left me at this apartment he rented for me, and he often came to play with me." I looked around once again. "Kind of like what the Third is doing to Naruto."

Kakashi nodded. "I heard the Third was asked by some friend of his to raise Naruto. It could be that the Third was asked by your father or mother to raise you as well."

"This will be the first thing I will ask Tsunade-sama as soon as well get back." I said, grinning now. How come I had never thought of this? "Thanks Kakashi!" So happy that I forgot what I was doing I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Kakashi yelped as soon as his arm was about to hug me back, and I jumped away from him to see Agakane's fangs fastened on his leg. "Akagane!" I yelled, mortified. I pried him away, scolding him. "Stop doing that!" I said, glaring at him. Akagane would not meet my eyes however, so I turned back to Kakashi. "I'm really, really, really sorry." I said, and really, I was. Akagane was under my supervision, and I keep letting him hurt Kakashi.

Instead of glaring at me or getting angry, Kakashi raised his hands and said it was all right. However…he _was_ glaring at the dragon in my arms. "Now Akagane…when will you stop biting me and accept the truth?" He asked.

What truth? I was about to ask, but Akagane had tried once again to lunge at him, and I hastily pulled away. "Um, I think you should stay away from him for a while." I said, glaring at the dragon. _'What is wrong with you? And what truth?'_ I asked.

I heard Kakashi chuckling, and I realized that he was able to hear me. Well, my talk with Akagane and that ahem, certain someone will need to be stopped. Thank god. Now Akagane should not bug me about it.

Before I could ask again, the jounins joined us, and were looking at us oddly. "Um…do you two need privacy?" Sakura asked with a grin. "I mean, we can report later, and…"

I felt my cheeks burning, and I hastily pulled myself away from the thoughts. "No, report." I said, straightening myself.

Stifling a chuckle, Sakura reported. "All of the Lord's collections has been freed, exceptions to some dangerous things, which are being taken care of right now by the Grass ninjas."

Obviously Naruto had no idea what was going on, he was frowning at Sakura. "Why do they need privacy?" He asked, but Sasuke had shot him a hinted glare which shut him up. Well, at least for now. Well, never mind. Naruto shut up on the whole privacy thing, but was now questioning me on the staff. "What's that?" He asked, and he reached forward.

The moment his hand touched the staff, a bright light covered the staff, the same white glow of shaman magic. Everyone (including the grass nins) turned to the staff, looking at it with huge eyes.

I held one end of the staff, and Naruto the other. "Uh…" Naruto was about to apologize, but the bright light suddenly left the staff, and instead white glow was forming next to us.

In a moment, Kakashi was standing between the glowing thing and us, his kunai raised. Akagane was standing next to the egg, his fangs bared. The glowing thing suddenly took shape, into…two human like figures.

"You're scaring them!" A woman's voice spoke, and the shorter figure turned to the taller figure. "I told you we should wait, at least, until they have more privacy! Look at all the grass nins! What if they recognize me?"

The figures started to take into a detailed shape, and I suddenly felt a sudden wave of power surge through me, and oddly…the sounds stopped. Well…it's hard to explain…like everything stopped, except the sound of your heart and breath, the people in the background like the grass nins stopped.

And I looked around, and to my amazement, they had. They all were frozen, as if they had suddenly froze up, and not one person blinked. I then realized that it was only Naruto and I who were not frozen, and we looked at each other, our senses alert. Even Akagane was frozen, his fangs bared.

I turned to the glowing figure, and I almost dropped the staff. Almost.

In front of us now stood a woman with red hair, so like mine, and golden brown eyes, and guess what? SO LIKE MINE. The man next to her had blonde hair, so like Naruto's and yes, he had the blue eyes of Naruto.

"Now they can't recognize you." The man chuckled, shrugging. "Now, let's talk, shall we?" He turned to us, and seeing out open mouths, he frowned. "Uh…"

"You're scaring them!" The woman sighed, and smiled at us. "I'm sorry to suddenly appear like this, but Arashi…" She shot the man a glare. "Decided it would be now to show up."

My mouth was hanging open still, and I was now looking at the man. "Arashi? THE Arashi?" I asked, to which they nodded. They had confirmed my thoughts. "The Fourth Hokage????" I practically screamed it out, and I saw Naruto's mouth hang even wider.

They winced from my sudden screaming, but otherwise held their smiles. "Yes." The FOURTH HOKAGE said to me. "I am the Fourth. How are you two doing?" He asked.

"Please excuse me while I try to not to scream." I said, blinking. "But…um…" I kept stuttering, trying to figure out what to say. It took all my might to yell: BUT YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!

The woman chuckled. "Aki, Naruto, we are glad to see you two well." She said.

"You know us?" Naruto asked, jumping up and down. He had finally released the staff, and was bounding over to them.

I pulled him back just in time, hissing at him. "This might be a trap, Naruto. I mean…the Fourth, I beg your pardon, is dead."

"Yes, we are. We are the ghosts your shaman said saw around you. You simply used shaman magic to materialize us." He paused. "Well, like you said, enough to speak and see us."

I gaped at him even more. My brain totally stopped. Was he…suggesting that…"You are my parents?" I gasped.

The woman nodded, "as well as Naruto's." She smiled at us as if this was some regular reunion party. Except, excuse me, we don't normally have ghosts at a reunion party.

Unlike me who was gaping, Naruto was excited. "You mean…I'm a son of the Fourth?" He asked, leaping up and down. How could he jump up and down like that? Wasn't he at least…_surprised_????????

The two chuckled, watching their son…supposedly bound up and down. "Yes, you two are siblings, Naruto and Aki." Arashi said, one arm around his wife. "And we are here to explain everything to you two."

"Explain?" I managed to speak finally. "Explain what?" I asked.

The two looked at each other, and the woman nodded. Arashi turned to us, and spoke. "To tell you why we were never there for you during your childhood, and to tell you about us."

Naruto obviously was excited still, and he was still bounding up and down. Sometimes, I wish I was like him. However…it seemed that there were reasons on why he wasn't _that _surprised. "Old Gramps and Ero-sennin _said_ I was like you! So I thought, maybe…"

The Fourth frowned. "That's the Third and Jiraiya to you, Naruto."

Naruto seemed not to hear. "I saw pictures of you, and even Iruka-sensei said I looked like you! I had some dreams, you know? I never told anyone, but…" He stopped bounding, and looked at the ground, looking suddenly shy. "I was at home with you, and you were my dad."

The Fourth smiled sadly. "We wish we could have lived with you two, like a normal family…but…"

The woman stepped forward. "I was born in Hidden Grass," She started. "And during a trip to Konoha, I met your father." She turned to him, smiling who smiled back. "We instantly fell in love with each other, and well…um…we got carried away."

EW. Did I need to know that? I mean…suddenly two people come to us, and not any other people, but the Fourth and tell you that they are your parents and we were born from 'being carried away'? Except, you know, _I_ was the one who was born due to my parents being carried away because Naruto is couple years younger than me.

"We had no idea that we were going to have you," the woman looked at me. "But I stayed with Arashi as much as I could during my stay. My family was there for couple of months for my father was at Konoha for peace treaty…"

"Um…So are you telling me that your father…" I paused. "Our grandfather?" I asked, "is or was the representative for Hidden Grass?" Could this get any weirder?

The woman nodded. "Well, not really. Aki, listen. You know how you have eyes of a hawk?" She asked. I nodded. "We are from the Taka clan, where we were gifted of abilities to see things far away and to have the gift of controlling wind." She paused. "Our clan always tried to inter marry so we never would have halves, but I was in love with your father. And I had you. My family was so angry, they brought me back to Grass immediately, and you were born."

"I was worried but since my duties as Hokage kept me at Konoha, I was unable to go see you or your mother." Arashi started. "But when I was finally let off for a while, I went to visit your mother. You were couple weeks old then. Your mother asked me to take you back with me, for you were being rejected by your clan, since you were a half."

I looked at the woman. "But I don't even _look_ half." I said, and I regretted it. But it was true! I looked exactly like the woman in front of me. I had no resemblance what so ever to the Fourth to my disappointment. Could Naruto and I be half brother and sister?

"When halves are born, the first born always takes the features of the clan line, and the second, takes no part of the clan." The woman spoke softly. "But you were rejected, and I felt compelled to let you go. So Arashi took you with him, and I thought I would never see you again. However…" She looked at the Fourth.

Nodding, he continued. "I had visited Grass after a year I took you back to Konoha. There, I saw that your mother was being…well, trapped. Her own family was rejecting her. Seeing that, I snuck Yuuko away."

Ah, Yuuko. So that's our mother's name…For some odd reason, I felt myself nodding, and calmly now. I don't know, I just felt…natural. Like it was usual I met my parents all the time. Maybe it's the whole being-related-to-Naruto thing? Or maybe because this whole Shaman magic thing is getting to my head? Whatever.

"Her family, the Taka clan wanted her back, naturally. I refused to let her go back, seeing what they had done to her." I hid her, and you had to be hidden as well. I could not let both of you hiude at the same place, in fear of what if one of you were found, and lose both? So I left you," He nodded to me. "In the hands of the Third."

He finally turned to Naruto, who looked eager to hear his past. Jeez, how can he be like that? "Now, Naruto, here is where you come. For a long time they kept their search up. They hated the fact she had given birth to a half, and had no intention on letting any other Halflings born. They had no evidence it was me, so they had no permission to search my rooms and Konoha itself, but theyr still came searching, claiming they were on vacation in Konoha. Finally in the 4th year, they gave up. They left, although not quietly, I must say." He chuckled, hugging Yuuko tightly. "And I had her all to myself." With that, they kissed, both smiling.

I saw Naruto flinch. I had to agree, it was kind of gross. Even if we didn't know about them till now, who would like to see your own parents all lovey-dovey in front of you? Not me, at least. And probably Naruto had it worse.

"And on that day, we were gifted of having you." Yuuko said, smiling at Naruto. However…she looked at Arashi once again, her smile gone. "And that it the day I lost your father."

The Fourth shrugged as if it was nothing. "The Kyuubi attacked, and I had to stop it. Naruto, you know about the Kyuubi inside you. _I_ placed it there while you were still in your mother's womb. And I'm sorry." He did sound sorry, he bowed. "I had no idea that you would suffer like that. I thought…and I hoped people will look up to you, for sacrificing yourself for the village. I only wanted you to be happy." He looked at me. "And I was unable to see you. Your first years of life, I was told not to see you, for the Taka clan might suspect you to be their clan." He shook his head. "I was a horrible father."

Yuuko shook her head, a hand went on his cheek, making him look at her. "No you were not. You cared for them, you loved them." She turned to us, and she smiled. "We wanted to share our times with you, but some things just doesn't happen the way everyone wants."

"Your mother passed away giving birth to you, Naruto." Arashi said, "You know the consequences of giving a birth to a baby with a demon inside." Quickly, he added, "But it was not your fault. We wanted it to end this way."

Naruto looked shocked now, and he was staring at his hands. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked at me, I gave him a reassuring smile. "It isn't your fault." I said to him.

The two spirits were fading. I gasped, trying to figure out a way to keep them here. "Wait!" I said, fumbling with the staff. What was I supposed to do now? They were going to leave us again!

"We stayed in this realm, for we wanted to tell you this. Now with that done, there are no more reasons for our stay." Yuuko said kindly. A tear was on her cheeks. "We are proud of you two."

"Great shinobis, protect Konoha with everything you got." Arashi said, and he paused. "And Naruto?" Naruto looked at them, still bewildered and also trying to figure out a way to make them stay. "For your dreams to become a Hokage, I fully support you."

Naruto grinned. "Really?" He asked, his eyes wide. "Do you think I can?"

They nodded. "Of course." Arashi looked at me now. "And I fully support you and my…" He looked at Naruto. "The one you are seeing's relationship."

Of course, I knew who he meant. "I'M NOT SEEING HIM!" I yelled, and I closed my mouth realizing how rude that was. And people call me an anbu. Great ninja who can hide emotions when ever where ever? Right.

They chuckled. I felt myself blushing from the thoughts of _who I was seeing_, but I hugged Naruto by the shoulder, and we watched as they faded away. They were right, we had no right to keep them here. "Good bye…Mother, Father." I whispered.

"Bye, Dad…Mom." Naruto said a breath after me.

They smiled, and that was it. They were gone.

Akanishi-san: OHHHH!!! Lol. yeah, i just had to put this here. I wonder what you guys will say...? Anyway...Azarii or Iliria?


	14. Chapter 14

Akanishi-san: Arg. SATII tomorrow...

Chapter 14

I gasped as I felt another wave of energy surge through me. The next thing I know, everyone was moving once again, and Kakashi was looking around suspiciously. "What were those lights? Where did they go?" He asked aloud.

I looked at Naruto, who was trying to sustain a grin. I walked over to him, and pulled him over where no one else listened. "Listen, how about we keep this a secret for now, since there _are_ Grass nins here. I mean…what if one of them were related to our mother?"

He nodded, and to my amazement, did not object. I grinned, and hugged him again on the side. "And, I think now that we found out we are related, how about we live together, eh?" The grin on his face widened. "And I hear Sasuke lives alone too, how about bringing him to our family as well?" His grin was reaching to his eyes, and I could not help but to laugh.

Akagane had trotted over, peering at my face. _'Something good happened. After seeing the light, you seem happy.'_ I looked at Kakashi, to see him looking at me oddly as well. If I spoke to Akagane, he would hear too. Well…it would be silent…

'_The light, were spirits.'_ Then I realized that the staff was gone. Did it disappear with my parents? My shamn duties were over, I guess. Too bad, I was starting to enjoy it. _'And they were my parents.'_ I saw both Akagane and Kakashi's eyes widen. _'And guess who they were.'_ I grinned at them.

'_Who?'_ Akagane asked, eager to know.

'_A woman from the Taka clan and…'_ I looked at Kakashi. _'The Fourth.'_

'_THE FOURTH?' _Kakashi yelled telepathically. You could tell, even if you see only one of his eyes, he was surprised.

I nodded. _'Now, I'll talk to you about this later. Please don't say anything. Yuuko, my mother told me that the Hidden Grass's Taka clan are…um, upset of having a half child. So, if they find out it is us, they might you know, take us away.'_

I saw Kakashi look around. "What are we waiting for then? We are done here, we got the egg. Let's go." Was he worried for me? I smiled for reason I do not know. I just felt happy.

"All right." I said, and motioned to the other two jounins who knew nothing of this. Yet, of course. We will tell them on our way, as soon as I know we are safe.

"Miss?" Someone asked, and I turned to see the same man who had returned me my weapons. "May I speak to you before you leave?"

I felt Akagane crouch to leap, but I placed my foot to block him and the man. "Of course." I said, puzzled. What could he want? Then…I realized. He had golden brown eyes like mine. Could he…? My eyes were quite different from many others; they look like a hawk's. And his…too looked like mine.

I tensed, but followed him where we could get privacy. I looked back for a second, to see both Akagane and Kakashi glaring in our direction. Now, Naruto had joined, glaring. Aww, how cute! I felt a smile forming on my lips, but I looked at the man with a quizzical look.

Then: "I know who you are." He said to me.

I froze up. "Uh…I beg your pardon?" I tried to act casual.

"You are one of the Halflings. Born to Taka Yuuko and Arashi of Konoha." He said to me matter-of-factly. "Don't try to deny it, I know. I have this power, well, more like senses that can tell me. Most of the time, they are right. I can see my clan blood in yours. As well as his." He glanced over to Naruto.

I flexed my fingers, getting ready for an attack. If he was going to drag me back to them…I wasn't going. I _like _Konoha. I love it there. No way was some stupid blood thing going to take me from there!

I guess he saw me tensing; he brought his hands in front of himself. "No, I won't take you back." He explained to me, a smile on his lips now. "I don't care, actually. I have to agree with your thoughts though. Taka clan sucks." I gaped at him now, surprised. "I am already betrothed to some girl in the clan, and she's pretty and all…but she's not my type." He shuddered. He looked at me now. "So, I was thinking of ditching the clan and hide in another village. I think your mother did the right thing, ditching. I would, when I get the chance."

I pondered on that for a while. "Then come with me." I offered. "From what I heard…I don't like it either. I don't think…the clan has the right to choose who they wish to marry. I think I can hide you, I mean, the clan doesn't know about me being at Konoha, do they?"

I saw him shake his head. "They gave up. They disowned you, him and your mother." He sighed. "I want to go…I really do." I knew why he was hesitating. It _could _start a war. But…most unlikely. Unless we get caught, we are fine. Besides, we could get in a war for me just being in Konoha after finding out who I am.

I looked him over. He seemed like a skilled ninja, we could use someone like him in Konoha. Why not? I'm sure Tsuande-sama would understand. "Come on, we are going to leave right away, with you, or without you. This may be your last chance on defying them."

He looked around, to see the others were too busy on their jobs. "The clan is slowly dying, there are not a lot who wish to marry the ones they were betrothed to, and they pass on without giving successors." He motioned to the group. "Even with most of the grass nins here, none of them are in our clan."

"You mean, your clan. I'm not part of it anymore, remember?" I chuckled. "I'm an Uzumaki now." I could not help but to smile. "Yeah, Uzumaki Aki."

"Sounds like a tongue twister." He said, he too smiling. "Yeah, you're right. There is nothing left for me there. My parents had passed away, and I have no other siblings, due to for my own parents not loving each other as well. They each had secret lovers, of course, not part of the clan." He shrugged. "Get me out of here."

I nodded, and I motioned him to follow. I casually walked back to the group, the three still glaring at the man. "He's going to escort us out of Grass." I announced. The group gaped at us.

"We don't need an escort." Kakashi started to say, but I shot him a glare.

The jounins looked at the man suspiciously. "Now, let's go." I said, and I started to the door, the man following me. Akagane trotted to my heel, and he glared at the man, who chuckled.

"Be right back, you guys." He waved at his comrades who were busy with their jobs. Not many seemed to have heard. Even if they had, they made no signs what so ever. They were just plain busy. Perfect. We easily made our way out, and we were flying.

"Why do we need an escort?" Kakashi asked finally after about 10 minutes of leaping from tree to tree.

"Later, we need to get out of here first." I said, although I could have said it telepathically, I wasn't sure he would agree. I would tell him and everyone at one time. I glanced to my left, to see the man next to me, looking eager. Wow…he wanted to leave that badly? "So…uh…Mr…?" It was then I finally realized I didn't know his name.

"Kento." He said, "Ta…uh…just Kento."

I saw Kakashi eye him suspiciously, so I picked up the pace. Soon, the dark was closing in, and we had gone pretty far. Everyone was panting. "Why are…we going…so fast?" Naruto asked, leaning against a tree.

I rubbed sweat off my forehead, and looked around. My eyes were those of bloodline now and I carefully looked to see that no one was around in hearing range. "We are taking him back to Konoha." I said.

I saw them gape at me once again, and Kakashi was shooting a glare at Kento now. "Why?" He asked.

"Because, he is…" I sighed, sitting down. I piled branches I had picked up on this way and used a ninjutsu to start a small fire. "I haven't told Sakura or Sasuke, so I'll start form there." I looked at the two. "You know that whole light thing?" I said. They nodded. "Well, they were spirits, of our parents." I nodded to Naruto.

I quickly told them what happened, and boy, did they look surprised. All they did was to gape at Naruto and I. "So, after hearing all that, and Kento telling me he was part of my clan, I thought…I should get him out of there."

"It could start a war." Kakashi said, still glaring at Kento.

"I know. But two of us being at Konoha already can start a war. So…why not make it three? I mean…they will have no way of knowing what is going to happen. While we were fleeing, I had my clone take those who were not dead at the Lord's place and laid them unconscious on our track. Remember when we suddenly veered to the left? Yeah, I made it look like we were ambushed. Maybe they will believe we were killed? Grass and Konoha rarely get together, and they do not know our names. Besides…Kento told me that the Grass doesn't like Taka clan anyway. They won't send a search party for one lost Taka clan."

"They won't." Kento said, shrugging. "They hate us. They hate our tradition; we are practically an out cast there." He inspected the fire, poking it around.

I turned to the others, watching their reaction. "Well, I think it's wonderful." Sakura spoke. "I mean, finding out that you two still have families left, and now with Kento-san, maybe you guys could learn more about your family?"

"I could teach you all kind of things, Aki." Kento said, "But I can't teach Naruto." He nodded apologetically to him. "He has received no clan genes. He has no ability of the Taka clan."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Just when I thought I could actually get a bloodline power."

"You have the Kyuubi, which no one else can copy." I pointed out. Anyway, you won't like it. You won't have the patience to use your eyes to see everything around you anyway." I chuckled.

He shot me a look, but he had a smile. "Whatever." He paused. "Neechan." He blushed, and looked away.

My eyes were blinking, and then a smile was on my face now. "Haha, aww, Naruto-kun!" I jumped on him, hugging him. "Now you have an older sister to take care of you now!" I ruffled his hair, and turned to Sasuke. "Speaking of which…Sasuke, do you want to live with us?"

Sasuke almost choked on his water to our amusement when I said those words. "Wha-what?" He asked, coughing.

"I said, do you want to live with us? You live alone, right? Why not live with us? With Naruto, Kento, Akagane and I." I motioned to the group. I did not notice Akagane giving me glares.

'_I don't want to live with them!'_ He hissed in my head. _'Especially this…grass nin! And the fox, he's so annoying!'_

I sighed. "Well, we all can't get what we want, can we, Akagane?" I asked, my hands on my hips. "Now, I don't want any more objections from any of you."

It was then Kakashi stood up, and grabbed my arm. "I need to talk to you." He said. He shot a look at Kanto, who innocently poked the fire again. "Privately."

Looking at the gang, I shrugged. "All right." With that, he steered me back to the trees, and when we were far away where no one could hear us, he spoke.

"He could be a spy." He said. "A spy from your clan, trying to get you."

I frowned at him. "If he is, he had plenty of time to get me to go back."

"Maybe he wants to get into Konoha to see if there are any more Taka clan there." Kakashi would not let go of my arm. "You can't just bring him in. Tsuande-sama will surly object."

"No she won't." I said with confidence. "She'll agree, I know she will. Besides, I just want to give him freedom. The Taka clan…I think it's a nightmare there. What's so bad about giving him an exit?" I motioned to where the group was. "Kento just wants to be free."

"And he is. So let's leave him here. He's free, isn't he?" Kakashi growled, and I realized he was getting angry.

And him being angry with me made me angry. "Look, I can't just leave him here! He could be my cousin or something!"

"Well, he got out of Grass easily, didn't he? I wonder why?" He snapped, obviously we were both getting angry now. "Maybe the Taka clan gave him permission to leave, in order to get you? If your clan is as horrible as you two say, then why aren't there the Taka clan chasing him? They don't want Halflings, right? Then they should come and retrieve him before he gets excited!"

"Kakashi!" I yelled, shocked. "He's not like that! He speaks the truth!" I glared at him. "I trust him."

We did not utter another word for a moment, we just glared at each other. "Fine." Kakashi said finally, breaking the silence. He turned, walking towards the group. "Suit yourself." With that, he went on ahead.

I felt my throat tighten. I had never heard of Kakashi losing his temper. Why had he now? And why did I now feel like crying? Nothing bad happened, right? I mean, it was just an argument. It happens. But…but…

I walked back to the camp, and saw that they were cooking dinner. Akagane was curled up next to the egg, Sasuke and Naruto were going over their weapons, Sakura was cooking, and Kento was helping her. But Kakashi? I looked around.

"Kakashi-sensei went to look around." Sakura said, looking at me. "Said he should check, just incase if someone followed." She glanced at Kento. "But I don't think it's likely. Not many of the people heard us leave. Even if they had, they would dismiss it, if Kento-san's words of them not lking the Taka clan is true."

I nodded, sitting down next to Akagane. I rubbed his ears, and placed a hand on the egg. I did not speak back. I was too confused to speak. What was wrong with me? Why do I feel as if my heart was being torn apart?

Akanishi-san: aww...and most votes: Iliria. What shall we do? Hehehe...and wish me luck on SAT II japanese tomorrow!!


	15. Chapter 15

Akanishi-san: I'm getting more votes for Iliria. :)

Chapter15

"Finally home!" Naruto yelled, running through the Konoha gate.

I chuckled watching him. He was happier than usual, and I guess I understood why. I was happy too, to finally have a family to live with. I glanced at Kento who was handing one of the guards a pass. They frowned, and questioned him. They probably have never heard of Taka clan before. Well, maybe, if my mother's family had come. But that would be years and years ago. I looked to my left, to see Sasuke walking away. He refused to live with us. I don't know why, he kept saying he was a jounin and he could handle everything himself. But he's only in his teens!

I finally looked at Kakashi, who too was walking away. He never spoke another word to me, only occasional commands or questions, but nothing more. I guess Sakura picked it up, for on our way back, she had asked me what had happened. I told her we had a fight over on letting Kento stay. She goggled at me, and chuckled for some odd reason. _I_ didn't think it was funny. She told me she had an idea of why he was so angry, and would straighten him out. Straighten him out on what, I don't know. Oh, but there she goes, she's going after Kakashi.

Akagane was at my heels, looking at Kakashi. Well, more exactly, the egg. We promised to meet at Tsunade-sama's office in a half hour's time. (The only time he actually spoke more than 3 words to me during the trip back). I picked Akagane up as we passed through the gate, and I waited for Kento who trotted in.

"I am glad to be here." He admitted. "I hated being in Grass all the time." Shrugging, he started to look around. "Everything is so…different."

Chuckling, I motioned him to follow. "Now that you are going to live with us, you are going to help me move my things to Naruto's place." I told him. "Then we will go shopping for your things of course after we get you to Tsunade-sama's, since I know those are your only pair of clothes you have right now." I looked at Naruto, who was looking at me. "As for you, go ahead to your house and start cleaning up two of your rooms. I know you have those rooms." I paused. "Why do you have like a 4 bedroom house when you only need one?"

I saw him shrug. "The Old Gramps gave it to me." He waved, and ran off.

Ah, of course. He knew about us. So maybe he did intend for us to live together one day?

The move was easily done. Well, when you are a ninja, it's way too easy. With that done, I had both Naruto and Kento help me move my things where it could fit, and then we were off once again. "Why do you only have ramen in your fridge?" I asked on our way to Tsunade-sama's place. "And those cup ramen doesn't even need to be refrigerated." She requested for him to come, most likely to ask about the whole thing, and my transferring to his house and all.

"Well, I like ramen." He said casually. "And yes, some of them do."

I rolled my eyes. I knew _that_ part. Kakashi told me. I felt my mind wonder about him, and how he was doing, until Akagane interrupted me, with annoyed thoughts. _'Stop thinking about him.'_

My immediate response was: _'I wasn't.'_ I felt him sigh and when I looked, I saw that he was rolling his eyes. Smacking him lightly, I glared at him. _'Why don't you like him in the first place?'_

I saw him look away, growling. I frowned, and remembered Sakura had figured it out. Note to self: Ask Sakura why Akagane does not like Kakashi.

We entered the building in which Tsunade-sama's office was, and when we reached her door, I knocked. Behind the door, I heard her grunt, and Shizune had opened the door for us, grinning. "Come in." She said to us.

The pig, Tonton was sitting on Tsunade-sama's desk, looking at Akagane with fear in its eyes. Of course. He must have heard Akagane ate meat. I pulled Akagane closer to me, making sure he would not get loose.

Tsunade-sama finally looked up from her papers, and looked at us. "Well, seems you have finished your mission."

I nodded. "Piece of cake." I told her. I took a scroll, and handed it to her. "The mission went perfectly, and we have retrieved the egg." I paused. "Kakashi is the other chosen one."

Tsunade-sama's eyebrow rose as she scanned the scroll. "Hmm…" She said. "And where are Kakashi and the egg?"

I shrugged. "He's Kakashi." I told her. "He's always late, isn't that what you said?"

I saw her sigh. "Well, let's talk about him first then." She looked over at Kento, who tensed. "I understand why you have come, Aki had written everything here." She motioned to the scroll. "Are you sure no Grass nins will come?"

He nodded in response. "They won't dispatch a search team. The people there hate us, and the Taka clan alone now rarely gets out in fear of letting anyone meet someone." He nodded to me. "Like her, for example."

She nodded. "The report is in here of that too." She handed the scroll to Shizune. "Place this in top secret." She ordered, and turned to me. "I understand you want this kept a secret?"

I nodded, and glanced at Naruto. "Well, it's just that I don't want people to say things. I mean…I don't know. And the Grass could find us if the rumor goes there, and I don't want that to happen. I have told Naruto of this as well, and he understands."

"Yeah, it sucks, I want to tell people, but…" He shrugged. "It can't be helped."

"Kakashi, Kento, Sakura and Sasuke are the only ones who know of this." I told her, and rubbed Akagane. "Oh, and Akagane and the other dragon."

I watched her silently as she looked Kento over, and for a moment, I thought she would reject him. But…"All right, he may stay." She took a pen out, along with a piece of paper. "However, Kento you will be watched by Aki and Naruto all the time, one of them must be with you everywhere you go."

"Even at private moments?" Kento asked, chuckling.

Tsunade-sama ignored that, and kept writing. "Now, I want you to give your Grass plate to Shizune there, she will keep it somewhere." She ordered, and took another piece of paper out of her unorganized drawers. "I am writing your temporary citizenship here, Kento, you will be named for now, Uzumaki Kento." She took another piece out. "And Aki, you will now be Uzumaki Aki."

From corner of my eyes, I saw Naruto grin, and I could not help but to grin myself. "Well then, little brother, seems I am going to be stuck with you." I ruffled his hair.

He grinned at me, and the next thing I knew, he had jumped and hugged me. "Yes!" He yelled, laughing. "A family!"

I laughed with him, and made him release me as Tsunade-sama handed me the piece of paper, and the others to Kento. "There you go, and that's that." She said, placing her pen down. "However, if any Grass nins come, you, Kento, I want you to hide, quickly, and silently. If you two can," She nodded to Naruto and I. "Hide as well."

A knock was heard from the door, and I had to hold down a laugh when I saw Tsunade-sama's face. "He's late." She growled.

Sure enough, Kakashi entered, the egg in his arms. "Hey." He said lightly. "There was this old lady at the street and I had to help her get across…"

"We heard that one already." I heard Tsuande-sama say. "For once, can't you use a more realistic excuse? Like the egg, for example of today's excuse?"

I chuckled, and looked at Kakashi, to see him looking at me. I looked away as soon as our eyes met, my cheeks burning. I forgot. I was supposed to be angry at him.

I was kind of hoping for him to say something, but instead he spoke to Tsunade-sama. "Here it is." He said, bringing the egg to the desk. He only brushed past me, not even looking at me. What was his problem? And why did I…feel this way?

Tsunade-sama took the egg, examining it. "When will it hatch?" She asked.

'_Later today, possibly, or maybe tomorrow morning.'_ Akagane said, and I repeated the words._ 'I doubt it will be today, chances are going to be early tomorrow..'_

"Well then, come to me as soon as it hatches." She told Kakashi, who nodded. "And when I mean as soon as, I mean it. Don't be late."

He chuckled, shrugging. "Whatever gave you the idea of my possibilities of me being late?"

I raised an eyebrow, he acted normally. And that was when it hit me. I had never seen Kakashi lose his temper. During a battle maybe…but he always kept his cool. Why was he so angry on that day?

Note to self again: Ask Sakura why Kakashi was so angry. I mean, she seemed to know, right? Is this some girl thing? Oh…wait, I am a girl. At least, the last time I checked, I was.

Tsunade-sama was scolding Kakashi, and I began to wonder why he was so angry again. I mean, I was only trying to help. Doesn't he want to help him too? I was unable to finish those thoughts, for Tsunade-sama shooed us away, seeming very tired, especially after yelling at Kakashi.

"She is letting you stay?" Kakashi asked, looking at Kento.

I saw him nod. "Yup. From now on, I'm Uzumaki Kento." He grinned, and the next thing I know, he had hugged me close on the waist, and said, "And she's Uzumaki Aki now."

I blushed, pushing him away. "Kento!" I yelled, and with my other arm, I kept Akagane next to me, who struggled to get Kento. I felt my cheeks burning, and I kept my gaze lowered at the ground.

Kakashi said nothing for a moment, and when I looked up, I saw him glaring at Kento. He still didn't like him? "Well then, talk to you later." He said, and walked away. Notice how he only said talk to _you_ later, not you_ guys_? So, it only meant, to Naruto.

"Well, I get the point he doesn't like me. What happened when you two went to talk back in the woods?" He asked.

I sighed, trying not to think about it. "He said that you might be a spy to bring me back. I told him it was ridiculous and stuff, and after that…" I sighed once again. "He won't talk to me."

Kento watched me with amusement. "Ah, so you got in a fight over me?"

From that statement, I blushed. "Not like that way." I snapped.

I watched him leave, a sigh escaping me. Half of me felt like I should ignore him, but the other half told me to go to him, and tell him…what? Tell him what exactly? God…why is this SO complicated?

"Aki-san!" A voice snapped me back into reality, and I looked up to see Sakura and Sasuke walking towards us. I also looked around, to see the scenes had changed, and we were standing next to a shop where they sold clothes. Since when did we get here? Was I spaced out that long?

"Hey." I said, regaining myself.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke!" Naruto bounded out of the shop, Kento right after him, a new set of clothes on him with multiple bags. Well, he did say he had money, and good thing he did. If he had kept the old things, it was obvious he was not from here. Now, he looked like any other villagers here.

"What do you think?" Kento asked, grinning.

I smiled, nodding. "It looks nice." And I admit, it did. It suited him. His brown hair was slightly long and was now tied at the back, falling over his black high collar shirt. He was wearing jeans like I was, and well, let me tell you…he kind of looked…well, nice. But not as nice as Kakashi.

'_AKI!!!!!'_

Oops. I did it again. Akagane was glowering at me, and I felt myself roll my eyes instead. _'I don't meant to.'_

'_And that is what scares me.'_ He replied, but before I could retort, Sakura was talking to me, making me unable to speak back.

"I was wondering if we could throw a semi-party thing?" She asked. "Like, a mission completion party, and for you two's reunion." She grinned. "Although I'm not sure if living with Naruto as your brother is going to be fun."

I chuckled. "That would be great." I said, "Naruto, Sasuke and Kento, will you three go back and clean up as much as you can?" I asked. I paused, and said, "And the third bedroom. Let's make a room for our weapons."

"But that's like a choir!" Naruto complained.

"It is." I replied. "Sakura and I will go and shop for food and stuff. And I realized you didn't have any dishes. We will go buy those too." Before he could complain more, I pulled Sakura along with me, not giving him chances to say anything else.

Behind ourselves, I heard Naruto mutter: "Weapon room? But we already have a training room, there's enough space to place your stuff there." But I didn't reply to that. I had other intentions for that room.

I grinned, and pulled Sakura into a store. "Now, what shall we eat?"

Akanishi-san: When Sakura said she would "Straighten Kakashi out" you understood what I meant, right? Right? Hehehe…Yup, Kakashi was jealous, and he didn't want Kento to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Akanishi-san: I finished the ENTIRE story. :) Its 18 chapters long, so...only 2 more chapters left!!!!!

Chapter 16

"Kanpai!" I yelled, raising my cup.

"Cheers!" The others chorused. We gulped down the drink, and we were digging into the food. Our conversation was random, and I tried to catch up on Naruto's past, and found them…well, interesting. I mean, that whole painting the Hokage rock thing? HI-LA-RI-OUS!!!

I glanced over to Kakashi, who ate as he talked to Sakura, who were in deep into their conversation. Sakura seemed to be complaining, but I couldn't hear, there were so much talking! Not that I wanted to hear what they were talking about or anything.

Kento now spoke to me of the clan, and the abilities I was granted with. The whole eye thing, I knew about already, but he also told me and asked me, if my wind ninjutsu were stronger than the others. I told him, yes, it was. He told me that it was because the Taka clan was gifted of power of wind. He told me how it should be stronger than the others, and I could control the wind, without ninjutsu. But he told me it just depends what I wanted to do, and doing a ninjutsu would be faster and more effective.

I glanced over to Akagane couple of times, to see him on the couch (which was cleaned off to my relief when Sakura and I returned along with the living room, the kitchen and the dining room. I mean…it was a MESS!) With the egg, curling himself around it. I had fed him already, it was packed meat I found at the meat market, but he said it was fine; he wanted to stay home with the egg today. How cute, eh?

As the night passed on, I saw that somehow that the two of the jounins were getting drowsy, their voice slurring. "Uh…Naruto? Sasuke?" I asked, frowning. "Are you two okay?"

"I don wan any more." Naruto said, his eyes drooping.

"Leave me alone." Was Sasuke's sleepy reply.

"Aki-san?" Sakura said, and I turned to see her pointing to their drink. Oh-oh. They were drinking alcohol!!

"Sasuke! Naruto!" I yelled, trying to wake them up. "Are you two stupid or what?"All they did was groan. I sighed, scratching my head. "Kento, will you help me take them to the couch? I think…if I leave them on their chairs, they would fall off of it soon." Nodding, he stood up and picked Sasuke up. I was going to get Naruto, but Kakashi had gone ahead, and took him. "Thanks." I said to him, and I heard Sakura chuckle. I turned to her to ask what was so funny, but she turned to her food and acted as if nothing was wrong.

I peered at the two jounins on the couch, sleeping. "How stupid can they be?" I said, sighing.

"It's only alcohol, they'll be fine…" Kento said, "In a day or two."

I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Akagane who was removed from the couch to a small cushion. He didn't seem to mind, he just nuzzled the egg. I turned to Kakashi, sighing. "Do you mind taking him too for tonight?" I asked. "It's just that he'd want to be there when she hatches."

Oh, how stupid. HE'S ANGRY AT YOU, REMEMBER? I yelled at myself, but to my surprise, Kakashi nodded. "Sure." He said. "If he doesn't mind."

"Why don't you just stay over tonight?" Sakura said suddenly. "I mean, then Akagane would not have to part from Aki, and he would still be able to be with the egg."

I looked at Kakashi, I knew he would say no. I knew it. I mean, why would he? He was so angry with me. "Is that all right?" Kakashi asked, surprising me.

"Uh…" Shocked, I stuttered on my words. "Su-sure."

I looked at Sakura to see her grinning at me. Oh my god. Was she…no. No. Was she trying to hook us up or something? Because if she was, it's not going to work, because he's angry with me and he's probably only staying just so he won't get bitten again by Akagane.

"I'll take the couch." Kakashi offered, "Make Sasuke and Naruto sleep together or something."

I choked on my drink on those words, and I felt a hand rub my back. "Are you all right?" I nodded, coughing. The water had gone down the wrong pipe.

I looked to see it was Kento, looking at me worriedly. "Yes." I said, coughing again. Then I turned to Kakashi, who was once again glaring at Kento. Was it wise to let them both stay under the same roof? "Sorry, it just sounded wrong. And I don't think they would be happy tomorrow morning to wake up seeing each other's face first thing in the morning in the same bed with a hang over."

Kakashi looked at me, chuckling. "Maybe not. Just a suggestion." Whoa. Since when was he not angry with me? Is he drunk too? That would explain a lot of things. "But it sounds like a fun idea."

Sakura got up, picking most of the plates up. "I'll help clean up." She said.

"No, leave it. I'll do it." I said, hurrying over to her. "Because I want you guys to help me with something else." I announced, after glancing at the sleeping jounins. "Here's the deal…" Quickly, I told the other three my plan.

"You placed sleep potion in Sasuke's food?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

"SHHH!" I hissed. But of course, I knew at least Sasuke would not wake up. I mean, the guy had sleep potion and alcohol in the same hour. I wouldn't be surprised if he slept through tomorrow. "Yes, because I wanted to do what I just told you."

"Sounds good to me, why don't we get going?" Kakashi said, a smile under his mask.

Kento was chuckling as well. "Oh, I think I'll be out of the house when he wakes up with a hang over, in the same bed with Naruto, with this plan too."

'_If he ever wakes up.'_ Akagane added, to which Kakashi and I laughed.

"Need help?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my dish washing to see Kakashi walking into the kitchen, yawning. "Oh, did I wake you up? I told you, you could sleep in my room for now if you can't sleep with me washing dishes here."

He shrugged, handing me a plate. "I won't be able to sleep anyway."

Taking the plate, I washed it. "Suit yourself." I said, and rinsed the plate. Silence hung after that, Kakashi just handed plates to me as I washed. "What are you going to name her?" I asked, breaking the odd silence.

"I don't know, I was going to ask Akagane." He said. And that ended my attempt at a conversation.

Washing the last dish, I wiped my hands. "I'm sorry." I said finally.

I seem to have gotten Kakashi by surprise, because he looked at me with a confused look. "Why?" He asked me.

I sighed, leaning back onto the kitchen counter. "Well, I thought I was doing for the good of my clan, you know? Bringing Kento with us. But I guess I was just so happy to have met another part of my family, I didn't think from your view. You were afraid for your country, but I just ignored all that, and said stupid things."

A shadow covered me, and I looked up to see Kakashi standing right in front of me, pressing me into the counter. "That's not why I was angry." He said quietly. I watched him carefully. With only one eye showing, it was quite hard to tell what the other is thinking. "I was just…so…" He sighed, and scratched his head.

"Sakura told me to be true to myself." He said finally.

"Huh?" I asked. Since when was Sakura part of this?

"She told me that what I did was untactful, and all I did just made you angry." He looked at me, and I felt myself being even more pressed back to the counter. "I was angry because…I was jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked, my cheeks burning. Was he suggesting that…?

Suddenly, he leaned forward, one hand going to his mask, the other on the counter an inch next to me. Forward…forward…

"Uh...sorry for interrupting." A voice spoke, ant it was then I realized my eyes were closed, and I jumped about a mile.

Pushing Kakashi away, I looked to see Kento there, goggling at us. "You didn't interrupt anything." I said hurriedly.

"Oh…um, okay." Kento said, and looked at the kitchen. "You done cleaning? He asked. "I'm done finishing rearranging the room."

"Oh, um, thanks." I dared not to look at Kakashi. My cheeks and head were burning as is. "I think I'll go check it out." I rushed past Kakashi and Kento without looking at either of them.

"Aki-san?" Sakura asked as I ran in the room. "Something wrong?" I guess I was red enough, because the next thing she goes: "Oh no…Kento-san…He said he was going to go to the restroom…"

"It was a good thing he came." I said, flopping down onto the bed. "What did you tell him? I demanded. "To Kakashi."

"Um…" Sakura chuckled nervously. "I told him that if he…um…you know, he should get moving before Kento-san takes you…" She slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. "I mean…"

"Enough." I jumped up. I felt my cheeks burn even more from those words. "You may sleep over too, it's late." With that, I turned and walked out. I reentered the kitchen, which I wished I hadn't, for Kakashi and Kento seemed to be having a deep conversation, both glaring at each other. Oh no…

I turned hurriedly, practically running into my room. Oh no…Oh gods no. Could my life get anymore complicated?

I could not sleep. How can I? Was Sakura right? All I can say is…OH MY GOD.

So I ended up getting no sleep. I walked out of my room after peeking through the door crack to make sure I met no one. Especially certain two people. Seeing no one there, I walked out, trying to go as quietly as I could. Then when I reached the stairs and was about to take a step a voice behind me went: "Oh, morning."

I screamed. "Aki?" Someone yelled my name, and I miss-stepped the top stair (great ninja, eh?) and was falling. Why do I always end up falling and landing on…"Are you all right?" He asked.

I looked up to see Kakashi there; it was he who had caught me at the end of the stairs. Kento was at the top, looking bewildered. "I didn't mean to scare you…" He started, but he was unable to finish because I screamed again, and hopped out of Kakashi's arms.

"Um, it's all right. Uh…thanks for catching me." With that, I ran.

When breakfast rolled on, it was a little…okay, I'll admit: it was VERY awkward. Naruto had his hang over and was practically dying on his chair (who did at first scream when he woke to see Sasuke). Sakura was busy trying to make Sasuke snap out of his trance like sleep. He had it worst; he had a hang over, sleep potion, and the ringing in his ear from Naruto's scream. Not that he wasn't surprised as well. But his hang over is keeping from killing us all. He was 4times worse than Naruto. I think I should go check the medic nins here and tell them if they ever need an ultimate potion to keep their victim still, they should mix alcohol and sleep potion.

Kakashi and Kento were busy glaring at each other, why, I don't want to know. Akagane was busy glaring from where he sat with the egg, he grumbled about not being there to bite Kakashi's head off last night and Kento's as well. I stared at my own plate concentrating on my food.

CRACK.

'_Aki!'_ Akagane yelled. I turned to see the egg moving slightly, a crack on the top.

"Kakashi!" I yelled, and from the excitement I forgot what I was doing, and pulled Kakashi out from his chair. "Look!" I pulled him up, and brought him towards the egg. "She's hatching!" I stopped near the egg, few feet away so not to disturb her. My arm was around Kakashi's, but I didn't realize that till now. Blushing, I let go hurriedly. I saw Kakashi look at me, but I didn't look back. My cheeks were burning again.

But no time to think on that, because everyone else gathered, (excluding Naruto and Sasuke who looked dazed on their chairs) watching silently. Akagane was trotting around it, staring at the egg.

Another crack split through the egg, and there was a hole. A nose poked out, sniffing the air. Sneezing, it retreated back into its egg. Another split was made, and now it stuck its nose out again, this time pushing through so the hole got wider to make way for her head.

I watched with a smile, the dragon was obviously a she, a beautiful dragon. She had emerald scales, her eyes emerald green. She pushed with her back legs, and now her claws were out. But losing balance, the egg teetered back, and that cause the backside of the egg to crack open. Rolling over, the emerald dragon shook itself of egg shells, and looked at us.

'_Kakashi?'_ The voice hummed.

Bending down, he offered a hand. The dragon sniffed it as if testing him, and she seemed to be satisfied because she licked his fingers. Akagane now had rushed next to her, peering into her.

The emerald green dragon turned to him, flexing her wings. _'Hello.'_ She said.

Akagane seemed lost of words, he just stood there, gaping. Chuckling, I reached down and picked him up. "You can talk to your lady later. For now, let's think of her name." I said, rubbing his head.

Kakashi followed my moves, picking the green dragon up. She made purring sounds, rubbing her head against his cheek. "What shall we name you?" He asked, scratching her chin.

The green dragon kept nuzzling him, and did not reply. Sakura and Kento seemed lost as well, but they looked at the green dragon with sparkling eyes. It was Sakura who recovered first, trotting over to Kakashi. "Can I pet her?" She asked.

The green dragon looked over to her, regarding her. Then, lowering her head, she sniffed her. _'Sakura…'_ She said.

"She knows your name." Kakashi said, to which Sakura responded with a squeal.

"Oh, you are so adorable!" Sakura said, and produced her hand for the dragon to sniff as well. With her permission, Sakura began to pet her.

Kento was standing next to me now, watching. "I never really thought dragons could exist." He said, and turned to look at me.

Forgetting what had happened last night due from the excitement, I nodded. "Me neither. I mean…dragons? In folktales and such, but never in real life." I looked at Akagane, who simply looked at the green dragon. "What do you think? Do you like her?"

Akagane did not respond for a while. Then: _'She is beautiful.'_

Chuckling, I told Kento. He laughed along, until Kakashi interrupted with a cough. Suddenly I remembered what had happened, and turning beet red, I took a step away from Kento and Kakashi. "Uh, let's think of names, shall we?" I asked, fidgeting. I released Akagane who trotted over to Kakashi.

Kakashi bent down and let Akagane greet the she dragon. They seemed to not mind each other, which was a good sign. Maybe Akagane will stop biting Kakashi now that she's here? I mused myself, but I slapped myself internally. Not that I care. I mean, why should I?

"Names…" Kakashi pondered. 'I was going to ask Akagane, but he seems way too preoccupied."

'_Iliria.'_ He said. _'It fits her well.'_

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" He asked, looking at the she dragon.

'_If Akagane wishes it.'_ She replied, and nuzzled Akagane.

I raised my own eyebrows to see Akagane turn a litter redder than usual. "All right, sounds good to me too." I said, trying to hold my chuckle.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "What's her name?"

Oh, right. I forgot they couldn't hear them. I relayed the name, and Kento and Sakura nodded. "It suits her." Kento said, grinning.

"Wel lIliria welcome to Konoha." Kakashi said.

Akanishi-san: If you don't know what Aki has done, you'll see next chapter. But, I'm pretty sure you know what she did to Sasuke. :) C'ya next chapter! Again, only 2 more chapters left:)


	17. Chapter 17

Akanishi-san: So yeah. ONE more chapter to go. :)

Chapter17

"So." I said, trying my best grin at Sasuke.

He kept his glare on me. Most of his alcohol and sleep potion had worn off, due from some pills some medic-nins gave him, and due from the simple fact that he was good against these things. "I thought I made it clear that I _don't_ want to do this." He said.

We were sitting in our living room, Naruto sitting next to me, Kento on the other while Sasuke on the other side of us.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice, do you now?" I asked, my insides giving a cheer. I had done it. "I had all of your things moved here, in that third bedroom. Are you really going to waste your time moving them back into your house? Besides, its free hospitality, and plus, you won't ever have to sleep alone."

Sasuke shot me a glare. "I'm not…"

"Afraid of sleeping alone," I completed the sentence. "Whatever. And even if you do take your stuff and go back, I warn you, I _will_ go to your house and move your stuff here all over again."

Naruto was fidgeting, his grin wide. "Aw, come on, Sasuke! Neechan's a good cook, and Kento-niichan is pretty cool."

Kento chuckled at that. "Sasuke, I think Aki means what she says. I suggest just giving in, and just live here."

Sasuke did not reply for a while. But finally, he said; "Fine."

Just that. But he had agreed. So our little family now had Me, Naruto, Kento, Sasuke and Akagane. Speaking of Akagane, he had gone off with Kakashi who had taken Iliria to Tsuande-sama with a promise of no biting. Sakura had left with him, insisting she still had to talk to him. Whatever it was, I had a hunch of what it was.

"Good." I said, clapping my hands together. "Now, while we wait for Kakashi to return with our dragons, let's get this place cleaned up more, and start making lunch."

Naruto groaned. "_More_ cleaning?" He asked.

"Yes, more cleaning." I said, getting up from my seat. "I don't know how you lived here with so much trash on the floor." I said, walking to the kitchen. "Sasuke, I know your room is clean. So help clean up the bathrooms, will you?" Rolling his eyes, he stalked away. "Kento, I know yours is still a little messy, from all that stuff you bought yesterday, but when you are done cleaning, will you come back to the living room and help Naruto clean?"

He nodded, getting up. Standing up, I noticed that he was quite tall, and to my disgust, standing so close to me. "Sure thing, Aki." He said, winking at me. EWWWW. I don't hate him, I like him, but not _that_ way. But he didn't know or guessed what I thought for he leaned forward and kissed me right on the cheek. EWWWWWWWWW!!!! With another wink, he walked off to his room.

"Neechan?" Naruto asked, I turned to him, rubbing my cheek where he had kissed me.

"Get going!" I snapped. The last thing I needed, was to have him pestering me about who I liked. Sakura was enough. Wait, no, I am not admitting I like Kakashi, I just thought he was cute….AHHHHHAAA!!!!!

Naruto unlike Kento read my emotions and leaped into action. "Going!" He said, running off.

Sighing, I sunk back to the couch. Could this get any more complicated? I sat there for a while, thinking back on what had happened last night. Kakashi had almost kissed me. On the lips. And I was going to let him. But if that was Kento, I would have not let him. The whole kiss-on-the-cheek was gross enough. So did that mean…?

Great. More complications, just what I need. "Coming." I said when the doorbell rang. Who could it be? Kakashi just left half and hour ago, he can't be done already…not that I have my hopes up or anything.

I opened the door, and smiled. But before I could even say "hi" she was babbling. "Oh my gosh, I have to tell you something!" It was Sakura, her grin reaching from one ear to the other. "I followed Kakashi-sensei to Tsuande-sama's office, because I wanted to ask her something." She said, not stopping. "And you know what Tsunade-sama suggested to keep this dragon thing a secret?"

"No, what?" I asked. I was curious. I had been thinking the same. She had said earlier she wanted to keep this dragon thing as a Konoha thing, and said something as limiting them to one bloodline. I had thought of Naruto on our way back from the mission, but the dragon had chosen Kakashi. So obviously, bloodlines was not going to work out.

But how wrong I was. "Tsuande-sama suggested to keep it in one bloodline," She was saying. And when she said the next words, I almost slammed the door into her face. Well, not almost, I did, but stopped halfway, remembering my manners. It shouldn't be her I should get angry at, it was Tsuande-sama. Because she said: "She said you and Kakashi-sensei should get married and limit the dragon thing among you and your children!"

I could tell Sakura was excited. I wasn't. I was blushing, my head on fire. "Uh Sakura?" I asked. She regarded me with her excitement filled green eyes. "Bye." I said, slamming the door. Hey, at least I said bye, all right? I didn't simply slam the door on her.

"Aki-san!" Sakura yelled, pounding on the door.

"Is that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, walking over with a trash bag. I nodded, and retired to the kitchen to clean up. Behind me, I heard Naruto open the door, and Sakura's babbling.

Then another squeal. "He did _what_?" Sakura yelled. Wonderful, did Naruto just tell Sakura what Kento had just done? "I'm going to Kakashi-sensei!" Well, that concludes it. I heard the door shut. Just great. My life, is complete.

I gave Naruto a glare as he passed by. He looked at me with what-did-I-do look. Rolling my eyes, I re-started on cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey." I jumped on the inside as I heard Kento walk into the kitchen. "We're done with the living room." He came to stand next to me to my horror. I was holding a mug I had found, trying to locate the others.

"The dining room?" I asked.

"Done."

Darn it. "Well, uh, family room?"

"Done."

Got me again! "Well then, you two are free to do what you wish. Sasuke is done, too, right?"

"Yup, helped us finish the family room." He handed me another mug he found on the top shelf.

Oh. How long was I at this whole kitchen thing? But then again, there were a lot of things here. Like unwashed dishes, rags, pans, and oh yeah, rotting food. I was surprised Naruto even had rotting food. I figured all of the things he had were ramen and milk.

"Here, let me get it." Kento said when he saw me reaching for the top shelf again, after spotting another mug. Pressing his body onto mine as he reached above me, I felt wave of panic fill me. What was I going to do?

"Uh, no, really, I got it." I said, trying to pull away and reach for the mug. "Besides, I think that is the last things here." Lie of course, but anything to get him off my back. "You can um, have a tour of the place. Ask Naruto and Sasuke to accompany you."

He made no gesture of hearing me, but reached and grabbed the mug. "Here ya go." He said, grinning.

"Um." I said, feeling uneasy for:

a) He was still close to me

b) He was smiling at me like he did earlier before he kissed me and

c) Someone had entered the kitchen, and I knew who did.

"Oh." It was Kakashi entering. Akagne and Iliria was not with him though, but that wasn't the problem for now.

Pushing Kento away, I tried to calm myself. My face was beet red, I knew, but whatever for now. I turned to him, not making eye contact. "So, how did it go?" I asked. "With Tsunade-sama, I mean." I pulled farther away from Kento as I could during the process, but I felt my knees buckle when I stepped on a rug that had fallen.

With a yelp, I felt the rug slip, me falling with it. Bracing myself from the impact, I closed my eyes. Instead, an arm grabbed me before I hit my head on the counter, and I opened my eyes slowly to see, that it was not Kakashi but Kento who had caught me. Darn. I mean…uh…

"Uh, thanks." I said, trying to stand up. But Kento would not let go. "Um, Kento?" I asked, trying to wiggle away from him.

I looked at Kakashi, to see him glaring at Kento. I looked back at Kento as he pulled me up into an upright position, his arm still around me. I again tried to wiggle free, but he still held me there to my dismay. What next? Sakura squealing in?

"Aki, you better be careful." Kento said, and I realized that his face was right next to mine, looking at me in the eye.

"Um, yeah, I will." I said, looking away.

It was now Kakashi had stepped in, pulling my arm. "She's fine." I heard him growl. "Aki, Tsunade-sama needs you." With that, he dragged me from the kitchen, leaving Kento. Thank god.

He did try to come too, except as soon as he got out of the kitchen, Sasuke had practically thrown the table right in front of him so that it got in his way. "Hey, Kento, help me and move this." He said casually.

I raised an eyebrow. What was this? Sasuke helping me? Or well, Kakashi in a way? Arg. Whatever. But it did work; Kakashi and I flew out of the house, leaving Kento in there.

"Ow!" I yelled as I snapped my wrist away. "What is your problem?" Ouch. Not what I really intended to say, after what I kind of realized what I felt towards him. But I stood there, massaging my wrist. He had just gripped it so tightly as he pulled me.

"Sorry." Kakashi said, and he finally turned to look at me.

"So what did Tsunade-sama want?" I asked, breaking the odd silence.

Kakashi started to walk again, and I followed him. "Nothing." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you pulled me out of the house because…?"To my amusement I saw him cough nervously. "Whatever." I said, waving a hand at him. Sighing, I searched for Akagane's mind. Nope, too far away I guess. That was the problem. If you are too far away, away from voice range, it's too far away from dragon talk range. It was just like talking to anther person, except, you know, it was between a dragon.

"Aki, I have a question…" He started, turning to me. "Sakura told me that you and Kento kissed…"

"NO!" I snapped. "On the cheek, and I didn't want him to." I mean, come on! Good job, Sakura! Way to make it more dramatic. Not. I frowned at him. It was then I remembered what Sakura had told me of what Tsuande-sama said. I felt my face heat up, and I hurriedly turned from him. "Uh, let's go see the dragons." I said hastily, and took off.

Kakashi and I said no more as we reached the office, which we entered quietly. "Ah, there they are." Tsunade-sama said, seeing us enter.

There was a couple of scientists busy looking at the two dragons, who they clearly seemed to like the attention. _'Hey.'_ I said mildly. _'Glad you like attention.'_

Akagane turned to me, frowning at Kakashi. _'Aki, I don't want to know what you are doing with him…'_

'_Then you don't.'_ I replied with a shrug. _'Although I could have used you back at home. I wouldn't have minded you biting Kento's head off.'_

Another voice joined, to which I smacked myself. I forgot. _'Oh, really?'_ It was Kakashi, looking at me oddly. _'Mind if I do that instead?'_

Rolling my eyes, I turned to Tsuande-sama. "So, how long would this take?" I looked at my watch. It was almost noon, and I had promised to make lunch for the others.

"It's almost done, we just need one more x-ray on their wings." One replied, moving a machine around Akagane's wings.

"Good." I said, crossing my arms. "Hey Kakashi, you mind taking the dragons to hunt outside after this?" I asked, turning to him. "I'll go prepare lunch, come over when they're done."

Kakashi nodded. "All right." He said. "Sounds good to me."

Nodding to Tsuanade-sama, the dragons and the scientists, I exited the room. Closing the door, I let myself breathe again. My heart was pumping quickly, from nervousness, obviously. I never felt this way before; I placed a hand over my heart. Was I really in love with Kakashi?

A familiar growl met my ears. Oh, great. But at least, since this is an emotion thing, only Akagane could hear me, right? Didn't Kakashi say that? Oh, whatever. I hurried out, going back to the house.

Until I entered the house, I had forgotten about the whole Kento thing. Now I did. "Welcome back." He said, walking over to me. "We just finished with everything in the house. Everything is organized."

Naruto and Sasuke were on the couch, Naruto looking tired. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a glare. "Why is your house so messy?" He was asking.

"Great." I said, walking past Kento with a smile. "Now, let's get started for lunch, I invited Kakashi to come, as soon as he feeds the dragons." Rolling up my sleeves, I started for the kitchen, but a hand grabbed my elbow.

"I need to talk to you." I turned to see Kento, looking at me oddly. Oh-oh. "Privately." Double oh-oh. He eyed Sasuke and Naruto wearily.

It was Sasuke who got up, pulling Naruto with him. "Let's go, Dobe." He said, dragging Naruto. They went down the hallway, and out of site, into one of their rooms.

As soon as the door closed behind the two, Kento started to speak. "Sit down, this is important." He said, pulling me to a couch. I let him steer me to the couch, sitting down on it. Well, better to get it over with now, right? After all, we were going to live together now.

"Look Kento…" I started to say, but he brought his hand up to shush me.

"Let me speak first. I know what you are going to say." He said, pacing now. Taking a deep breath, he stopped and turned to me. "You must know my feelings for you by now. If not, let me tell you now." He paused. "I love you."

The L word. He had said it, to me. "Kento…"

He shook his head. "Listen to me." He said. He paced once again, speaking quickly. "I know about you and Kakashi. But don't you see? It's not going to work out." He said.

I blushed, staring at Kento. "I have nothing with Kakashi…"

"Maybe not now, but soon it will happen." Kento said, cutting me off. He stopped pacing, turning to me with a serious look. "Aki, I love you, you must know that, and what I am going to tell you next is because I love you, and I want you to be safe."

He sighed, pacing again. When he stopped, he took another deep breath. "I want you to return to Hidden Grass with me." He said.

I jumped onto my feet, gaping at him. "WHAT!" I yelled.

Kento reached forward, pushing me back to my seat. "Listen." He said, seeing my horrified look. "Before you say anything else, listen to me." I nodded, trying to clear my thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair. "The Taka clan is still looking for you, Aki. And one day, they will find you. They haven't given up yet, they want you back even though you are half because you are one of us. You have our powers."

I gaped at him. "They are still looking?" I managed to say. I don't know what scared me the most. His suggestion, or the fact that they were still looking for me. "But Naruto?" I asked. "And I thought we were disowned."

Kento shook his head. "They did, but that doesn't stop them from looking. As for Naruto, he has no power of the Taka clan, they do not want him. His children will not have any powers." He paused. "But your first one will, and that is why they want you back more than ever. I'm only saying this to protect you, Aki." He said. "I…" He stopped.

I watched him carefully, trying to figure everything out. They still wanted me? And would they want to take my child as well? The thought made me shudder. His next words almost made me choke on air, my eyes wide.

"I was sent to get you." He said, looking at me guiltily. "That was my mission. I told you before, I can sense people's bloodline, you can say. That's why they sent me out to find you."

I had again leaped up onto my feet, staring at Kento. "You are a spy? From them?" I almost yelled, but remembering about Naruto and Sasuke, I kept my voice low. Well, at least I tried.

He did not meet my gaze, so it must be true. "And I let you come here…" My eyes grew wider, spinning around to look at the windows.

"No one followed." Kento said, guessing my worry. "I was the only one sent out here. What I told you of them wanting to always stay where they are is true." He finally met my gaze. "I could just leave you here, and say I couldn't find you." He fidgeted. "But if they do find you, they _will_ take you back. And whom ever that gets in their way will…get hurt."

I paled. "But…but…" I stammered. Then there was no hope to live here! I can't stay, and if they find me here, they would kill my friends! Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi…

"I can take you back, and tell them you knew nothing about your bloodline until I came. It could be the reason why you never went to them." He said, he tried to meet my eyes, but this time it was I who looked anywhere but. "I can take you as my…my betrothed, no one will harm you in any way."

I felt my face heat up once again. "But you said you are already engaged, to some woman." I said.

He shrugged. "I can persuade them. In the clan, if we love someone as long as it's within the clan, it overrides the engagement." I frowned at that. That was some stupid law! And I voiced that, and he just nodded. "The whole clan is stupid." He said.

"If you really think that, why not really leave?" I asked. I once again looked through the window. Surly they won't come? But I could not bring myself to trust Kento. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"I can't." He said with a sigh. He pulled down his shirt collar, and revealed a tattoo on his neck. I hadn't noticed that, he had always worn something that covered his neck. Now I understood why. On his neck were black markings that looked like a claw gripping his neck. "If I try to escape, they will find me." He pulled his shirt up again. "They created this as soon as your mother disappeared."

I stumbled back. Mother. It stung, but I did not let that show. "Think about it, please." He said to me. "In a week's time, tell me your answer. But if you want what's best…for you and for your friends, I suggest…leaving."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, Kento offering to take it. He turned and walked over to the door, leaving me in the living room. I felt my knees buckle, and I sunk into the cushion. What can I do? What was I to do?

Akanishi-San: wow, this was totall ooc. arg. w/e. I forgot to say this earlier, but its Iliria and thank you for everyone who gave me names. I was so close to choose Azarii...arg. but may i use that in another fic? Because i really like it, and i am thinking of one right now. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Akanishi-san: Woot! It's over. And I am really happy about this. May continue, I do have another plot thought out...I might make a brand new one with other characters and apply it to other characters, orrrrr just continue with this. :)

Chapter18

A week passed quickly, nothing unusual occurred. Kento and I spoke nothing about the whole idea thing for the week. And it was time to answer to that. I spent the whole week thinking about it. Often I visited the memorial grave, and gazed at my comrades' names. And most of the time, Kakashi was there visiting Obito.

I still don't really understand my feelings. I mean, I know I must like him. But love? And Kakashi did nothing else after the whole kitchen encounter. Maybe he was drunk that time?

Akagane has been pestering me on what was bothering me this whole week, to top my dreadful week. I haven't told him yet of what Kento suggested. I know he will not like it, because I intend on leaving him here. No way was I going to let the Taka clan get their hands on him, while I am still alive. Akagane however can sense my feelings, and sometimes I caught him giving glares at Kento, and to me too. Kakashi, he seemed to have forgotten maybe due from Iliriaor because it was Kakashi who usually took them to hunt while I cooked for everyone else.

And it was time, to answer Kento. And I had my answer.

"I will go." I told him when he looked at me. We were in the house, Naruto and Sasuke had gone off to a mini-mission. I would leave a note to them. Maybe for now, just write I had been assigned to a long mission? I had told Tsunade-sama last night of my decision. She made no comments about it, but she looked troubled, worried. She knew it was my decision, and she had no rights to stop me. But how I wish she had.

Kento's face showed relief. "You won't regret it." He said to me. I know I will. Leaving all these people here…But nonetheless, I had packed last night, the answer floating in my head. I had Kakashi take Akagane hunting tonight again, I hope Akagane would understand.

What could I do? If I did not go…then I would have to face a battle, with my clan. My friends would try to defend me, and they will get hurt…they might even meet death. I couldn't let that happen. I can't, and I won't.

We made our way to the gates, where the guards peered at us oddly. "Off to a mission?" One of the guards asked me. "You aren't dressed like it and your things…" He trailed off, seeing Kento.

I placed a finger on my lips. "Don't tell anyone." I said. "Maybe in a week's time, but not till then."

I saw him frown, and look at Kento once again. "Aki…" He started, but I shook my head. He sighed, nodding.

"Thank you." With that, we walked out of the gates.

We trudged for about half and hour, me behind Kento. I didn't want to leave. I really, really, really didn't. I wanted to stay, with Sakura, who seemed to know a lot of things. With Sasuke, who I was starting to understand. With Iliria who was just born. With Naruto, my new brother…well, not new, but my new found brother. With Akagane, whom I shared my secrets with even though I tried to hide them. With…Kakashi, who I trusted with my life…My life.

I stopped, staring at my feet. Kakashi.

Kento turned to me, his smile forced. "Aki?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…" I started. But I never got to say anything else, because footsteps were heard behind us, and I saw Kento's face twist into sorrowful, troubled look.

I turned around, to see Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the dragons coming. "Aki-neechan! WAIT!" Naruto was yelling.

I felt my heart twist. I felt like crying, but I held back my tears. How did they know? The gate guards? No, I knew them…they wouldn't tell, would they?

"Don't come any closer!" I heard myself yell.

Surprised, they did stop. "Aki-san…" Sakura started.

I took a step away from them. "If you come any closer, I won't be able to leave." I explained. I was already having troubles leaving now, if they came, it would make me falter.

"Then don't." It was Sasuke, looking annoyed. "Why are you leaving, anyway? I thought the clan was stupid?"

"It…" I started, but Kakashi had cut me off.

"If it's for us, and I know it is, you are being stupid." He said to me. I gaped at him, how did he know? Seeing my expression, he kept going. "I kept quiet this whole week, I wasn't going to stop you. I believed it was your choice to leave or not. But I think we have a say, too."

Kento had stepped towards me, and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I told him." He said to me. "On the night I told you."

I turned to gape at him now. So he knew all along?

"Aki-Neechan, you dummy!" Naruto yelled, his eyes tearing. "Don't leave!" For a 17 year-old, he was acting quite like a little kid. But then again…that was Naruto. Besides…if you really think about it, I am his only relative, and was only told about a week ago.

Sakura was regarding me with a look I only knew too well. "Aki-san, you don't want to leave, and you know it." She was saying. "You don't want to leave Ka…"

Akagane thankfully cut her off by lunging forward, flying until he landed in front of me. _'Supid!'_ He yelled. _'Why are you leaving me? Do you not want me to go with you? You could have taken me with you! Why are you doing this?'_

"Because, Akagane, you would be so much happier here with Iliria. I couldn't possibly take you from her." I tried to explain, but he just kept glaring at me though glossy eyes. Could dragons cry? Apparently, they could.

"If you think leaving is going to make us happy, you are wrong." Kakashi said, stepping forward. "We want you to stay, even if it means to earn us trouble." He regarded me with his eye, showing no trace of faltering. "We want you to stay."

I stared at them all. What was wrong with them? "Did you all hit your head or something?" I practically yelled the question at them. "Because I could have sworn you said you want me to stay, even thought you might be in danger."

"Uh, did you get hit in the head? Or had Naruto yelled in your ears again? Because, you are hearing correctly." Kakashi said to me.

I couldn't believe it. They were all nuts! I turned when I felt Kento's hand leave my shoulder. He dropped my bag he had been carrying for me onto the ground. "Kento…" I started to say, what could I really do now?

He looked at me with an odd expression. "Miss, I think this is yours." He said, pointing to the bag at his feet.

"Kento…" I started again, relief flooding into me. "I can't begin to thank you…"

He shrugged. "Have we met?" He asked me mildly. "Because I don't think I never met a woman named Taka Aki, just Uzumaki Aki, who has no special powers what so ever."

I almost jumped on him, I was that happy. "Kento, I…I…"

Shrugging again, he turned to the road we were taking earlier. "Maybe she's at Hidden Sand and not Konoha?" He said aloud, walking away.

"Thank you!" I yelled, my eyes stinging. I couldn't help it. I really couldn't, I was just so happy. He raised his arm, never looking back. "Thank you!" I yelled again. "Thank you…"

We watched him as he walked away, until he was a spec. I finally turned to the group, who were all grinning. Kakashi had walked up to me, grabbing the bag that was on the ground. "This all?" He asked.

I nodded, blinking a tear away. "Yes." I grinned at them now. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Aki-Neechan!" Naruto jumped and flung his arms around me. "If you had really left without telling me, I would have…I would have gone to Taka clan myself and dragged you back here!"

"Uh, no you don't. Do you know what they might do to you if they find out that you are the half child?" I asked, but hugged him back. "Thanks Kiddo for the concern, but you won't have to go through the trouble. I'm not leaving."

He ginned up at me, releasing me. "Neechan!" He yelled, and he ran ahead, skipping.

I chuckled as I followed, rubbing Akagane's head who was in my arms. I walked next to Kakashi, Iliria on his shoulders. But suddenly she leaped off, flying ahead. She turned to look at Akagane. Releasing him, he instantly flew ahead with her, and to my amusement, looked quite like a couple. Sakura and Sasuke were off ahead as well, laughing along with Naruto.

"So…" I said, trying to act casual. I glanced at him without showing I was looking at him, studying his face. Why does he wear the mask anyway?

"Um…" He started, rubbing his head.

We fell into silence. Then I tried to spark up a conversation, trying to think of the right words. "So you knew all along?" I asked. "And you said nothing because…?" I looked at him, tying to decipher his face.

"Well, he said that you would be happier there than here." He started. "That…being with your clan was the better. You would finally have a family…"

I stopped, turning to him. My mouth was open, my eyes wide. Was that it? Till now, I had thought he did want me to go or something…was it the opposite? "But I already have one." I said to him. "Here." I glanced at the three jounins walking ahead, and at the dragons that flew ahead.

I felt Akagane's mind twitch at me, trying to pull me towards him, but I resisted him. For once, he did nothing else as Kakashi stopped in front of me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You mean it?" He asked. "You really mean it? You will like it here than with your family?"

I snorted. "Family? Naruto's my family, not them. I hardly know them anyway." I shrugged.

I saw a grin spread under his mask, and I smiled back. I started to walk forward again, but he spoke up. "I didn't want you to leave." His voice was almost a whisper, so feint that I had trouble hearing them.

"Huh?" I asked, turning to him again, my eyes wider than ever.

"I didn't want you to leave…I really thought…" He trailed off.

"That I would be happy with him?" I asked, bewildered. "In the Taka clan, Kento as my husband?"

Kakashi scratched his head. "Well…yes." He eyed me carefully, as if searching for an answer.

Then I knew what he wanted. I felt my face burn up, and placed hands on my cheeks to cover them. "Kakashi, I can't…I don't…" I stammered, trying to think of words to say to him.

I felt am arm encircle my waist, and I felt myself being pulled towards him. "Aki, I…" he started, looking at me with one eye carefully. "I love you." His face was suddenly close to my face, and I felt my entire body's temperature go up a notch.

I felt my heart melt from his words, and at the same time, I felt my head burst. My head was spinning, my heart was melting, and my body was getting flimsy from his touch. I could have replied, but I didn't have to. Kakashi had leaned down and kissed me on the lips, right there, right then.

I let him kiss me, and I kissed him back, melting in his arms. I felt irritation come from Akagane, and I suddenly knew. He was jealous. He didn't hate Kakashi or anything…he was jealous, because I was in love with Kakashi. Did he think I would not love him too? I will have to explain later. Now…I just wanted to be with _him. _

"I love you too." I said, my voice quivering when we broke apart. He grinned at me, and I realized that I was looking at most of his face, his mask uncovered. His left eye was the only thing covered, and I felt my blush creep up once again. I stepped back away from him, brushing my hands through my hair, something I realized I do when I'm nervous.

I guess Kakashi knew my habit or something, since he started to chuckle. "Hey!" I growled, glaring at him. "You…you…!"

He kept on chuckling, placing the mask back on. "Shall we go?" He asked, picking my bag once again off the floor. He then offered me his other hand.

I looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm…" I pretended to think, and chuckled when I saw him frown. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said to him, waving a hand, and placed it on his.

Our hands together, we walked…

To home.

Akanishi-san: End? Lol. Not really sure yet, I don't know what I want to do. I feel like I should put a year after or month or two after chapter if I am really going to end it here. Unless I think of another event to occur, the story ends here. However, if it does end, I will put an epilogue up soon, don't worry!

Thanks to everyone's support I was able to come this far, and I enjoyed writing this. Thanks everyone, and see you another time!

PS: If anyone wants to think of plots for me, feel free to e-mail me or message me. :) Messages will be preffered. Thanks, and much appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Akanishi-San: So for now is the epilogue…I MIGHT put more after this, unless I can't think of anything. Sooo, enjoy! And again, thanks for all of your supports!

Ch 19; Epilogue

"Aki-neechan!" Naruto yelled, and I turned to him with a spatula in one of my hands. "It's Kakashi-sensei!"

"Bring him in!" I yelled, throwing some cooking utensils into the sink. Today was his birthday, and Kakashi convinced me to go with him to some festival that had come to Konoha. Right now I was in the process of trying to make a cake for him, to give afterwards. I had finished baking and was placing the last decorations on them.

It wasn't pretty or anything; it was a normal sponge cake with strawberries. There was one lone candle in the middle, and that was it. I was going to do more, but I didn't have the time and courage. I wasn't so good with these kinds of things.

I quickly hid everything I could and walked over to the living room, where Kakashi was talking to Naruto and Sasuke. Iliria and Akagane were busy greeting each other, and I smiled at that.

Kakashi looked at me with a smile under his mask. "Hey." He said. His words alone made me smile. "Ready to go?" He asked me.

I nodded, taking my aprons off. "So are you two love birds coming too?" I asked to the dragons. "Or are you going to stay?"

'_We're going…but not for the whole thing. We'll go when the fireworks start.'_ Was Akagane's reply. He had given up on biting Kakashi. After I explained everything to him, he seemed to accept him.

I turned to Naruto and Sasuke, who replied before I asked. "We're going, but we're waiting for Sakura-chan to come." Naruto said.

"All right, then…" I started, but Sasuke cut me off rolling his eyes.

"Make sure you close the door, lock them, yada, yada, yada." He said with a sigh. "We aren't kids anymore."

I ruffled his hair, grinning. "Well, you two are my brothers after all." To that Sasuke blushed, but he looked away to hide it. "All right, we're off then." I said. After I said my good byes Kakashi and I left.

The streets were filled with people. Everyone was out, and they all pranced to the main street where the festival was held. He held my hand as we walked, and we talked of some events that were occurring lately. I wasn't going to say 'Happy Birthday' till I gave him the cake. It was my little surprise for him.

Instead, I said: "I got a letter from Kento." I said. He looked at me sharply. "No, no, it's not like that anymore." I assured him. "He just told me how the clan had given up and how he was trying to fix the problem of the Taka Clan."

He still gave me a look, and with a sigh he wrapped an arm around my waist. "You better not be thinking about every going back." He said to me as we walked on. "And you should stop writing to Kento…it might rise suspicions."

I laughed softly. "Don't; worry, Kakashi. I love you more than anyone." I pecked his cheek over his mask, which made him turn to me. "Well, maybe not my brothers and the dragons."

He gave me a disappointed look at that statement. "But it's unfair how you're my number one, and I'm not yours." He pouted.

I laughed at that, snuggling to his arm. "I love you, Kakashi. That won't change." I said with a smile. I could tell he was blushing slightly, and I laughed again. "Come on, the festival is waiting for us!"

We spent a long time walking around, sometimes stopping by and playing some games at some booths. Kakashi won some prizes for me, and he presented them to me with a smile. Once we stopped at a silver jewelry shop and he offered to buy me one but I declined. What kind of girl was I to make him pay for everything on his birthday?

Of course, not that he knew I was aware of the fact. I had to pry the information out of other people. Iruka was the one who told me in the end. He seemed to be the few who knew when his birthday was. Even Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke didn't know.

"Look, there's a good place!" I said, pointing to a place on a small hill where there were many crowded. "I'm sure we can see the fireworks from here."

Kakashi tugged at my hand, shaking his head. "I know a better place." He smiled at me mischievously. "I spent my time today looking for one." I was going to say, on your birthday? But I had to keep quiet!

"Oh?" Was all I said.

Kakashi led me to a farther place, but it was much quieter than anywhere else. There was a small hill with a tree at the top. No one else was there, just us. "Sure, the fireworks would be smaller, but it's nice and quiet." He grinned at me as he led me to the top of the hill.

We sat down with our backs leaned against the tree. "It's beautiful." I said, taking in the fresh night air. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, closing my eyes. "I can't believe it's been half a year." I said after a while.

"I know." Was the reply.

The fireworks started, and we watched with our hands together. The night was cold, but we kept each other warm. "Come over tonight, I wanted to show you something." I said after the fireworks were finished.

We were still sitting, and still no one else was around. "Huh?" Kakashi said, turning to me. "Sorry, did you say something?"

I frowned. Usually Kakashi never zoned out. "I said, do you want to come over tonight? I have something to show you."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Was his reply. What was wrong with him?

"Hey Kakashi, is there something the matter…?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. "You seem zoned out." He turned to me after a deep breath, and his eyes kept me frozen. He looked so serious! Was he…oh no, after a whole year too! Was he going to dump me?

"Hey Aki, I have something to tell you…" He said. "I took you out here where no one else was around because I wanted to…"

Oh no. I abruptly stood up, my eyes wide. "Kakashi, I…" I started to say, and I saw his shown eye goggle at me as if I was nuts. "Look, I…"

"Aki, what's wrong?" He asked me, getting up. "Did I do something to upset you?" He looked worried, but of course he should, if he was going to dump me! Every man acted this way before they dumped their woman!

I was going to say something lame so I guess it was good, but part of me cried when 2 girls came running towards us. "Hatake-san!" One said, a shy smile on her face.

"Go on!" The other urged, pushing her forward. "Give it to him!"

The girl glanced at me, and yelped. "Aki is here!" She squealed. "I…"

The other girl rolled her eyes. "We're here, so just give it to him!" She pushed the other girl forward once again. "Hurry!"

The girl looked at her friend with pleading eyes, but her friend didn't offer any other help. She glanced at me with a gulp, and pushed a box at Kakashi. He looked at her with a quizzical look with irritation clearly in his eyes. But he hid it well, but I caught that. Irritation probably because they had cut him off to dump me!

"I baked this for your birthday, and…Uh, I know about you and Aki-san, but um…please accept this!" The girl said, her face beet red.

Before he could even reply however, the two ran off. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, peering at the content of the box. He whistled, looking at it. "Good, strawberries were getting old." He said with a chuckle.

"How come she knew?" I whispered.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked, turning to me finally. "Did you say something?"

How come she knew his birthday, while I had to go search for it? Was she someone Kakashi had in mind? Is that why she knew and I didn't? He didn't tell me because…he didn't want anything form me? And to top it all, he didn't even like strawberries.

I looked up, and I wished I hadn't. It was a cake decorated with many fruits, much larger and creatively decorated. It looked like a work of art; it was that good. I could still tell it was homemade though…much better than mine.

"Uh, look, Kakashi I have to go." I said, looking back at the ground now. I felt uncomfortable now. "I have um…things to do."

Kakashi looked around himself, and I could tell he was tensing. "Wait, Aki, I had something to tell you today…"

"I'll see you later." I said, and I ran off. I didn't want to hear it. I am self-centered, and I know it. I didn't even look back.

When I returned I saw that the others weren't back yet, which was just as well. "I feel so stupid. No wonder he wants to break up with you." I said to myself as I sank into a counter chair. I looked at the cake in front of me, and I reached for it.

"And now he tells me he doesn't even like strawberries…and he never told me about his birthday! How come she knew…?" I sighed, burying my head into my arms. "I'm pitying myself." I said, and took a fork and stabbed at the cake.

I ate some of it, feeling gloomier each bite I took. "What am I doing?" I asked myself as I pushed the cake away from me after I ate about half of it. I got up and sank into a couch, trying to calm myself.

A knock broke my thoughts and I opened it without bothering to ask who. When I looked up I almost screamed and shut the door, for guess who? Kakashi was there. "I need to talk to you." He said firmly and placed a foot at the door so I could not close him out.

Reluctantly I let him in. Oh well, better get it over with. He walked in and I motioned to a couch. Just when he was about to sit down, he saw the cake on the counter. How stupid can I be? Really, how? WHY did I just leave it there?

He walked over to it with a quizzical look as I tried to stop him. "Uh, that was, um. I baked it today, after I left because I wanted to, and um." He simply walked around me and walked over to it.

I sighed in defeat. I was totally humiliating myself. Today, was not a good day. "'Happy Birthday'?" Kakashi asked, looking at the chocolate decoration on the top. His eyes then caught my frosting words. "'Kakashi'?" He turned to me, frowning.

I sighed again, sinking into a couch. I buried my head into my hands, trying not to cry. He sat next to me and I felt an arm go around me. I leaned away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry in his voice. "And why are you eating a cake that was meant for me?"

I looked up when I saw him flip my card open, and I felt my heart squeeze. I had written "I love you with all my heart, Kakashi." Could today get any worse?

"Uh, um. I made it, and I was going to give it to you later…but…uh…" I sighed again, sighing heavily. How about I just not talk?

"You made this for me?" He asked, looking at the cake to me. "But how come you ate it?" He turned to the half eaten cake.

"Well you said you didn't want strawberries and you got a better one from the other girl." I replied gloomily.

He frowned. "I would eat anything if the person I loved made it." He stabbed at the cake with the fork I was using and took a bite. "It's good. Why didn't you just give it to me earlier?"

I turned to him, a frown on my face now. "Well, I was planning on giving it to you after the festival, but you had to 'talk' with me…and why would I give a cake to someone who was going to break up with me…"

"What?" Kakashi suddenly asked, gaping at me. His mask was half down, the fork halfway in. He put the plate and fork down, staring at me with a weird look. "Who told you that I was going to do that?"

"You don't have to hide it, you know." I said, rolling my eyes. "I could take the hint." I fidgeted. I wish all this would be over…possibly, NOW.

Kakashi was frowning deeper. "I wasn't going to, what I was actually going to say was quite the opposite." He said, and he brought his serious look back again. I turned to him, my eyes half tearing. "Aki," He said, brushing a hand over my eyes. "I was actually going to ask you to…" He paused.

I watched him carefully, and saw him hesitate. Was he trying to find an excuse? "Look, Kakashi, you don't have to do this you know. You don't even have to say it. I know." I took the plate and card back, standing up.

He however pulled me down, taking the cake and card back. "Listen, Aki!" He said, his eye piercing me. "I need to tell you this. It's important to me, and I am NOT going to dump you, or whatever you were thinking of."

"But how come _she_ knew your birth date while I had to dig for it?" I asked, my eyes tearing up. "You obviously wanted nothing from me, and…"

Kakashi held out a hand. "Whoa, calm down, Aki." He said, and he seemed to have a smile under his mask. "Look, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to go through the trouble getting me anything or something. I usually don't tell anyone." He shook his head when I started to open my mouth. "She knew because the staff gave me things last year. She was one of the few who were around at the time."

"Oh." I said. "Uh…"

"And what I was going to tell you is this:" He took a deep breath, and took my hand. "Will you marry me?"

I gaped at him. "Uh…what?"

Kakashi however didn't repeat himself. He watched me carefully, and I had to look away. "Um, this is really sudden…" I looked back at him. "I thought you were going to dump me, and I…and you ask for marriage?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "I love you, Aki." He said.

Talk about change of events! Or rather…talk about my misunderstandings! "Oh Kakashi…" I said, my eyes tearing up again. His eyes flashed with worry, but I smiled under my tears. "Of course I will. I love you, Kakashi."

He grinned under his mask, and he leaned forward and kissed me right then. "Good." He said with a smile. "Where did you get the idea of me breaking up with you?" He asked, picking up the plate of the cake.

"I don't know." I said, feeling even stupider. "You just seemed so serious, and urg…"

He finished the cake in gulps, and he took the card and read it again. "You owe me another one." He said, pointing to it. "You ate half of it." It was then I realized he didn't have the other girl's cake. He seemed to have understood my question for he said with a sheepish look: "I returned it. I can't take something like that from someone I don't even know well. Especially when my love ran off like that."

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking at my feet. Way to go, Aki!

I heard him chuckle and he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "How are we going to bring this up to Naruto and Sasuke?" He asked. "Oh." He suddenly reached down into his pockets and took out a box. "Here."

I took it with trembling fingers, and when I opened it, I gasped. "Kakashi…" He took my hand and the box, and placed it onto my wedding finger. It was a beautifully carved ring, a small diamond at the top. It shone brilliantly and it reflected my own feelings. I was SO happy.

He kissed the top of my head, and I snuggled closer to him. "We'll see." I said, hugging him close. "Naruto will be shocked…Sasuke, I'm not so sure."

"Sakura would be delighted." Kakashi said. "She kept nagging me since we got you back to pop this question." He said with a chuckle.

I looked up at him, frowning. "Why haven't you?"

"Well, I wanted it as my birthday present." He said with a smile. "Of course, I assumed that you would say yes."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Of course I will say yes. I love you."

To that he seemed to be delighted to hear and he kissed me again. "I love you too, Aki. I would never break up with you or anything. Don't even think about it next time you doubt me."

"I won't, I trust you. It was stupid of me to doubt you in the first place."

Akanishi-san: Yeah…wow…it was WEIRD. What did you peeps think? Anyway, now that I really wrote this, I feel like I want to continue it…argggggg…debating.


End file.
